Camp TV
by TheDarkLegate
Summary: Camp TV-the prototype to the Total Drama series. But what if it didn't just serve as a prototype, and it went on to be the real thing?What would have happened to our favorite characters?Find out what happens to the 18 campers in the ultimate TD AU.
1. Episode 1

(A/N: So, I was bored the other day, and I found myself on the Total Drama wiki. More specifically, the Camp TV page. I didn't give it much thought at first- but I wonder, what would have happened if Camp TV hadn't just been a prototype? What if it had actually taken the place of Total Drama? Well, I decided to find out! Too any of you who don't know much about camp TV, there are a few major differences in some of the characters- Eva isn't a body builder, for example, Ezekiel is spoiled and rich, Katie and Sadie weren't BFFFLS, and Cody's design was WAY different. Some characters, like Duncan, Geoff, and DJ, were essentially the same, and a few characters had only minor differences. Gwen, for example, wasn't Goth- just a loner. Well, since there wasn't much information to go off of, I'll admit I took some artistic liberty. Well, I'll get to the story- I hope you enjoy reading!)

"You're doing it all wrong!" shouted a man who was standing on a dock, "everyone knows my left side is my best side!"

"Um, okay, is this good?" The camera man asked.

"Just a smidge to the left- NO! Okay, a bit to the right… One more tiny inch to the left… perfect!"

"Alright," the camera man smiled, then said, "oh, wait- I think we're rolling."

"ROLLING?" The man demanded, "What do you mean we're- for crying out loud!"

The man sighed, flicked his hair, and then put on a smirk.

"Yo! Chris Mclean here with what's sure to be the hottest new reality show of the summer- Camp TV! We've got eighteen teenagers on their way here. THEY think that they're finalists in a talent contest- but really, they've been signed up to compete here, in this rundown old camp! The campers will be split into two teams, and each week, will compete in a challenge. The losing team will be forced to vote off one of their own members- eventually, it will come down to two people, the finalists who will compete for a prize of one hundred thousand dollars! So stay tuned to find out who will take the green gold home in:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(Intro)

The camera cut back to Chris, who was now squinting, looking at something in the near distance.

"Looks like our first contestant has arrived," Chris smiled, "let's see who it is, shall we?"

Just then, a boat pulled up to the dock, and the first contestant stepped off.

"Hey, Tyler!" Chris greeted, "How's it going?"

Tyler wore a light blue collared shirt, green shorts, and sneakers.

"Hey Chris," Tyler smiled, "glad to finally be here. But um, where's my luxury suite?"

"We'll get to it," Chris smiled as another boat pulled up, "looks like the next contestants has arrived."

A girl stepped off of the new boat, wearing a blue hoodie and torn jean shorts.

"Hey Bridgette," Chris greeted.

"Hey, you must be Chris," Bridgette smiled, "nice to meet you."

A third boat pulled up, and another male contestant got off.

"Hey, Justin!" Chris called, "Welcome to the island!"

(Note: I will indicate if a contestant looks different than they do in Total Drama- certain characters, such as Justin, will not wear anything different.)

"Thanks Chris," Justin smiled, "but are you sure this is the right place?"

"Positive," Chris smiled as another boat pulled up.

A girl stepped onto the dock, smiling at everyone- she wore a black and white stripped top and jeans.

"Hey Katie," Chris called.

"Hi guys!" Katie smiled, "I'm soooo glad I could be here!"

A fifth boat pulled up, and a shorter boy stepped onto the dock, wearing jeans and a sweater vest.

"Ezekiel," Chris said, "what's up?"

"THIS is where we're staying?" Ezekiel scoffed.

"Don't worry," Chris smiled, "you ain't seen nothin' yet."

The next person to arrive was a girl Chris introduced as Beth.

"Glad I could make it," Beth smiled, "thanks for having me here."

"Whatever," Chris told her, "just wait over there with the other contestants- speaking of which, here comes one now- Cody, right?"

Cody stepped off the boat. He wore green pants, a white tank top, and an orange cap.

"Yeah," Cody told Chris, "what's up?"

"Trying to host a show," Chris replied, "so if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you could shut up and wait over there."

Cody shrugged and took his spot with the others.

"Next up is Eva," Chris announced as the girl got off the boat.

"This can't be right," Eva groaned, "the brochure-"

"What the brochure said and what the contract said are two TOTALLY different things- either way, you're still legally obligated to stay here," Chris smiled.

Eva glared at Chris, but moved along.

"Next up we have DJ," Chris smiled.

DJ wore a white and red sweater, jeans, and sneakers. He nodded at Chris, but he didn't say anything.

When the next girl arrived, Chris introduced her as Sadie.

"Gosh, I'm sooo happy to be here!" Sadie cheered, "You're the best, Chris!"

"I know," Chris smiled, "the next camper we have is Owen!"

"WOO! Hey guys!" Owen cheered, jumping off of his boat. When he landed on the dock, it nearly gave under his weight.

"Woops," Owen chuckled, "sorry."

"Please welcome, Lindsay!" Chris announced as Lindsay stepped off her boat.

"Wait," Lindsay said, "the picture-"

"Listen," Chris told her, "we'll get to all that later, so could you do me a favor by sitting over there and looking pretty?"

"Well," Lindsay smiled, "I totally AM the prettiest one here."

"Excuse me?" Eva demanded.

"Okay, girls," Chris told them, "as much as catfights are great for ratings, we're on a pretty limited schedule for this episode, so I'm going to have to ask you to put it on hold until later, mkay?"

"Okay," Lindsay smiled, but Eva still looked incredibly angry.

"Next up is Geoff," Chris smiled.

"Hey dudes," Geoff smiled, stepping on to the docks, "super-stoked to be here."

"And after Geoff we have-"

"Hey y'all! LeShawna in the house!"

"-LeShawna," Chris finished, annoyed that he was cut off.

The next person to arrive was a punk by the name of Duncan.

"Look Mclean," Duncan smirked, "you better just hand me the check and save these losers the trouble."

"You might not make it very far with THAT kind of attitude," Chris smiled, "but moving on anyway. Next up should be Gwen."

Gwen stepped off the boat, wearing a brown shirt and jeans. She looked around, rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"Next we have either Harold or Trent," Chris told the campers.

"Gosh," a geeky looking teen said stepping off of the boat, "this definitely isn't a mansion, Chris."

"No kidding, Harold," Chris said, rolling his eyes, "and that means our last camper of the day is Trent."

"Hey guys," Trent smiled, stepping off the boat.

"Alright," Chris said, "now that you're all acquainted, I'll have to split you into teams."

"Teams?"Katie asked, "I don't remember anything about teams."

"Me neither," Bridgette agreed, "I thought this was more of a solo contest sort of thing."

"Oh, it will be," Chris smiled, "but not at the moment. For now, we'll need teams. So, the first team are the Tiki's. The members of the Tiki's are:

Duncan, Gwen, Geoff, Katie, Harold, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, and Owen. Everyone on team Tiki, move to the left of me. That leaves everyone to the right of me on team Islanders.

So, Team Islanders will be:

DJ, Sadie, Justin, Cody, Eva, Trent, LeShawna, Ezekiel, and Bridgette."

Everyone had divided themselves up- however, they were all incredibly confused.

"So, wait," Trent said, "why do we need teams, exactly?"

"To compete," Chris told them, "you mean NONE of you read your contracts?"

No one had.

"Well, that explains a lot. Actually, a girl named Courtney WAS going to be taking Beth's spot, but once she read the contract she refused," Chris smirked.

"Why would she refuse?" Eva asked.

"Oh, probably the part about life-threatening challenges," Chris smiled.

"Life-threatening?" Cody asked.

"Yup," Chris smirked, "don't worry, after some trial and error with interns, the results weren't too bad. Only half of the interns we had were put in full body casts, and the rest made it out with nothing more than a broken arm or two."

"Wha- what?" Beth asked, "A body cast?"

"Oh yeah," Chris smiled fondly, evidently reminiscing over something, "you should have seen David, he was the worst of all, especially after that bear attack."

"I'm outta here!" Beth declared. She turned and headed for the boats, but they were already gone.

"Good luck with that," Chris smiled, "if you DO leave before you get voted out, we have every right to sue the pants off of you."

"What do you mean, voted off?" Duncan asked, "This definitely wasn't in any of the e-mails you sent me-"

"Wow," Chris said, "I thought at least one of you would read the contract. What if we had written in the contract the upon receiving your signature, we had rights to use you for radioactive experiments, or something?"

At this point, everyone looked incredibly frightened.

"Relax," Chris smiled, "it won't be all bad. Let me explain how this game works:

Each week, you guys will be issued a challenge to complete. The two teams will have to battle it out for victory- the losing team has to go to the bonfire ceremony. At the bonfire ceremony, the losers will have to vote for someone on their team- the person to receive the most votes will be eliminated from the game, and sent off the island, no questions asked. You can vote this person off for any reason you want- they sucked in challenges, they were annoying, they were a threat- etc. Heck, you can vote them off just because you don't like their shoes.

"Once half of you are eliminated, the teams will dissolve, and instead of competing with other people, you'll be on your own. IF you win a challenge after the merge, you win individual immunity, and are safe from that night's elimination ceremony. If you don't win, then you can be voted for and sent home. When we've come down to the final two people, we'll issue one last challenge for you to complete. The winner of that challenge will earn something better than immunity: one hundred thousand dollars!"

Duncan smirked.

"That isn't so bad," the punk said.

"Just you wait," Chris told him, a sinister grin on his face.

"but first," the host smiled, "let's all go to the mess hall, where oyu can have a quick meal before the first challenge."

"We have a challenge ALREADY?" Lindsay whined.

"Yup," Chris smiled, "so I suggest you all shut up and follow me."

Once they were all inside the mess hall, they were greeted by a black man wearing an apron over a red shirt and a chef's hat.

"Why, hello there, children," the chef greeted.

(No, this isn't Chef Hatchet. It is however, another famous cartoon Chef- if you can figure out who it is, I'll give you… a virtual cookie! =D)

"This here is Chef," Chris told the campers, "he came all the way here from Colorado. That's the one good thing about your stay here- he's actually a good cook! I'll give you a bit to eat before we begin the first challenge."

Chef served the campers steak and potatoes.

"Wow," Tyler said, "this is the best steak I've ever had!"

Owen gobbled up his entire portion in just one mouthful.

"Awww man," Owen exclaimed, "that was awesome!"

"Alright campers," Chris said, now walking inside the mess hall, "follow me outside for your first challenge."

"Come on," DJ told everyone, "it's only the first challenge- how bad could it be?"

(DUHN. DUHN. DUHNNNNN- Well, let me know what you think! The next chapter will be better, but I just wanted to introduce everyone in this chapter- I hope it wasn't too boring. I'll update as soon as I can!)


	2. Episode 2

(A/N:Hey guys! =D So, good news and bad news. The bad news is I will no longer have updates on Tuesdays- I mean, this is only my second update, but that was the original plan. Since school starts Friday for me, I'll be moving updates to Saturday. The good news in that is that means there will be two updates this week! =D I usually update whenever I can, but I decided I'll do a once a week thing with this fic. Hope you don't mind. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and especially to those who favorited- you're all awesome! And yes, the new Chef is the chef from South Park. Virtual cookies to everyone who got that one right! Oh, and I picked a rather unique person for the antagonist- you'll see who I mean. I figured I should pick someone completely different for the role and I like how it came out. Now, let's move on, shall we?)

"Last time on Camp TV:" Chris began,

"We met the 18 campers who'll be staying here this summer- and the campers learned what they REALLY signed up for. 18 weeks of torture – and to make things worse, each week, one camper will be sent home. Rivalries will be formed, alliances made, and friendships broken. Not to mention, DRAMA! Who will win today's challenge? Who will get sent off the island? Find out on an all new episode of:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(Insert theme song)

"Alright campers," Chris smirked, "before we begin the challenge today, I'd like to show you something."

Chris then led the campers over to a particularly filthy looking outhouse, and opened the door. The smell hot nearby campers like a boot to the face.

"This," Chris smiled proudly, "is the outhouse confessional. Whenever you want to give your thoughts, some insight into your strategy, or just a shoutout to a friend back home, you can step in here."

Confessional: Duncan

"Ha, there's NO WAY Chris could get me inside of here. Oh, wait- damnit!"

(End Confessional)

"Whatever," Eva scoffed, "can we just get to the challenge already?"

"In good time," Chris smiled, "if you'll just follow me this way, please."

The next thing the contestants knew, they were standing on the edge of a huge cliff.

"So uh, remind me again what we're doing up here?" Trent asked.

"This is the challenge," Chris told him, "if you look into the water below, you'll see we've set up a safety ring. Your goal is to jump off of this cliff and into the ring below- if you do that, you score one point for your team. The team with the most points earns an advantage in the next part of the challenge."

"Say what?" LeShawna asked, "You CAN'T be serious."

"I'm completely serious," Chris told her, "now I suggest you jump, or you might get voted off tonight if your teams loses."

"There's NO way I'm doing this," Eva moaned.

"It's cool," Chris told her, "but if you DO lose-"

"I don't care!" Eva snapped, "If I DO get eliminated, it'll be better than hanging with all these losers!"

With that, Eva stormed off.

"Okay, that means since Eva was on the Islanders, they can only score a maximum of eight points total," Chris explained.

"Damnit," Cody groaned.

"Alright, who's first?" Chris asked.

"I'll go," Tyler smirked, "diving has never been much of a problem for me."

As Tyler walked to the edge of the cliff, he winked at Lindsay, who blushed.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Tyler smirked.

"Just go already," Duncan told him.

Tyler shrugged, and dove straight into the safety zone.

"I'll go," Justin volunteered.

Justin too managed to dive into the safety zone with no issues.

"I'll go up next," Harold offered, "With my mad skills, I'll be sure to-"

Just then, Duncan shoved Harold off the edge of the cliff.

Harold screamed all the way down, and landed JUST outside the safety zone.

"Does that still count?" Geoff asked.

"Nope," Chris told him, "you have to land IN the safety zone. I hope the sharks don't get to him before he reaches the shore, the poor guy."

"Wait," Gwen said, "you didn't mention there would be sharks."

"Oh yeah," Chris chuckled, "well, I mean, there aren't. Unless you land outside of the safety zone."

Down below, Justin and Tyler had already reached the shore. Harold was still swimming there.

"Hey," Tyler murmured, "what's that behind the geeky kid?"

Justin squinted.

"I think that's a dorsal fin," he shrugged, "which would probably belong to a- SHARK!"

"What?" Harold asked, turning around. The geek saw what was behind him, then launched into panicked screaming.

Back on top of the cliff, both Chris and Duncan had busted into laughter.

"I love my job," Chris smirked.

"I can see why," Duncan agreed.

"I guess I'll go next," Bridgette offered, then jumped off the cliff.

Bridgette had managed to jump successfully, landing in the middle of the safety ring.

"Who's going next?" Duncan asked, looking at Lindsay.

Soon, everyone on team Tiki was looking at Lindsay as well.

"What?" the blonde asked, "Do I have something on my-"

The next thing she knew, Lindsay landed in the water, coughing and spluttering.

DJ, Beth. Trent and Geoff all managed to dive into the safety ring as well.

"I'll go next," Cody offered, jumping off the cliff.

"You want to go next, Owen?" Duncan asked.

"What?" the chubby teen asked, "I uh- how about you, Gwen?"

"Me?" Gwen asked, "Well, um, okay, I guess."

Gwen walked over to the edge of the cliff, and took a deep breath.

"I don't know if I can," she said.

"C'mon Gwen!" Geoff cheered, "You can do it!"

"No you can't!" Eva shouted, "you'll probably fall and die!"

"That's… encouraging…" Gwen grumbled.

"Just do it," Geoff called up to her, "it isn't so bad."

Gwen shrugged, closed her eyes, and then jumped.

"And it looks like Gwen made it," Chris announced.

"Forget this," Ezekiel scoffed, "I'll see you losers later."

LeShawna scowled at Ezekiel, then shoved him over the edge of the cliff.

"GAHH!" Ezekiel shouted.

Nonetheless, he managed to land in the safety zone.

"Oh well," Owen smiled, "it can't be too bad, right? CANNON BALL!"

Unfortunately , at the time of said cannon ball, Ezekiel was still in the water.

"NO!" he shouted, "NO NO NO-"

Alas, it was too late- Owen landed directly on top of the poor boy.

"Woo!" Owen cheered, "That was awesome!"

Ezekial came to the surface of the water, coughing like mad.

"OWEN, YOU IDIOT!" he shouted.

Just then, Leshawna jumped, and, by some freakish coincidence, landed on Ezekiel as well.

The only two people left were Katie and Duncan, who were both on team Tiki.

"See you at the bottom," Katie smiled, then jumped.

"Duncan, dude," Chris smirked, "you going?"

"Uhm," Duncan stammered, "see, the thing is-"

"That you're a chicken?" Chris teased.

"I am not!" Duncan snapped, "I just… well… I don't want to die."

"It's cool," Chris smiled, "but that means the Islanders get the advantage for part two after all!"

The Islanders cheered, while all of the TIki's glared at Duncan.

Down at the beach, Chris explained part two of the challenge.

"Okay," the host said, "before you sit two crates. Inside each crate are the parts necessary to build a statue of the greatest celebrity the world has known- me. Since the islanders won the last part of the challenge, they get a two minute head start on building the statue. Starting… NOW!"

The Islanders tore open the crate, and began building.

"Smooth move, Duncan, gosh," Harold muttered.

"Shut it, shrimp," Duncan snapped.

"Alright Tiki's, start building!" Chris called.

Team Tiki opened their crate, and frantically tried to build.

"I can't figure this out!" Lindsay moaned.

"But it looks like the Islanders have," Chris smiled, "just one more piece, and-"

Chris was cut off as Justin snapped the final piece into place.

"-the Islanders win!" Chris cheered.

The Islanders all cheered, while the Tiki's glared daggers at Duncan.

Confessional: Tyler

"Well, Duncan's gone."

(End Confessional)

"Islanders, you guys get to take the rest of the day off to relax- Tiki's, you guys have three hours before the elimination ceremony. Use them wisely," Chris told everyone.

Back at camp, Duncan was sitting alone when Katie approached him.

"Hey Duncan," she greeted.

"Hey," he sighed.

"Listen," she told him, "I understand your decision today. I didn't want to go off the jump either."

"So?" Duncan said, "How does that fix things for me?"

"Easy," Katie smiled, "Who else on our team didn't make the jump?"

"That geek," Duncan scoffed, "over there, by the mess hall. Harold, right?"

"Right," Katie said, smirking, "there's the solution to our little problem. You won't have to go tonight. Harold will."

Duncan looked at her, deciding whether or not she could be trusted.

"And how would I convince everyone to vote off Harold?" he asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't," Katie grinned, "you can leave that to me- I'll have a much easier time of it."

"Yeah?" Duncan asked, "And what's in it for you?"

"AN alliance," Katie smirked.

"What if I say I'm not interested?" Duncan asked.

"Then I let you get sent home tonight," Katie told him, still smiling, "it's all the same to me, really."

Duncan eyed her over again before saying, "alright, you have yourself a deal."

"Welcome TIki's, to the first elimination ceremony of Camp TV," Chris smiled, "if you are safe, I will call your name, and you will receive a marshmallow- the ultimate symbol of immunity. IF you don not receive a marshmallow, you will be out of the game, and will NEVER come back. EVER. So, first marshmallow goes to…

Geoff. Tyler and Owen, as well as Gwen, also get marshmallows. Katie, Lindsay, and Beth, you guys are also safe.

That leaves Duncan and Harold. You both failed the challenge today, for different reasons. Harold, you missed the target, and Duncan, you didn't try. One fo you will be the first to go home… but the last marshmallow goes to…

..

..

..

..

…

..

…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"…Duncan."

Duncan grabbed his marshmallow, smirking at Harold.

"GOSH!" Harold shouted, "Fine, I'll just GO then, if that's what you guys all want!"

"Trust me, it is," Duncan told him, "later, geek."

With another, "GOSH!", Harold turned and left the game.

"Well, that wraps up our first bonfire ceremony," Chris said, "TIki's, go get some rest, you'll need it for your next challenge."

While the TIki's were heading back to the cabins, Katie approached Duncan, smiling.

"I told you I could manage it," she laughed.

"Well, that wraps up another episode," Chris smiled, "who will be voted out next episode? Which team will win? Will Katie and Duncan form a successful alliance? What else will nearly kill Ezekiel? Find out on an all new episode of:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(Okay, okay, not a lot of chatter, I know. There will be more talk next episode, though- the first two introduction chapters just came out a bit… well, next chapter will be better. Let me know what you think, and stay tuned for the next installment! Let me know what you think of Katie and Duncan! And um, I think that's it. Laters! =D)


	3. Episode 3

"Last time on Camp TV:" Chris said, smirking at the camera, "we started our FIRST challenge- diving off a huge cliff! Some fared better than others- Ezekiel ended up being crushed by Owen, and then LeShawna. Some people opted out entirely- Duncan and Eva. Harold also failed to complete the challenge, but he actually attempted it. It looked bad for Duncan- but Katie lured him into an alliance, and managed to convince everyone to vote out Harold. The geek was sent home first, make him Camp TV's biggest loser. But let's face it, folks, everyone's gotta go sometime, and tonight's no exception. So go grab a bag of your favorite junk food, and get ready for another episode of:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(Theme Song)

"I can't believe we lost," Tyler groaned on the way to the mess hall, "I'll never hear the end of it back home!"

"Quit whining," Duncan snapped, "it's not like you were the first sent home."

"No," Tyler said, "but YOU shoulda been."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the punk demanded.

"That you were the only one here who didn't actually try," Tyler told him.

"Hey, Harold failed the challenge too," Duncan pointed out.

"Oh, right," Tyler smirked, "maybe it was because of the whole you-pushing-him-into-shark-infested-water thing."

"You better shut up or sharks will be the LAST thing you need to worry about," Duncan threatened.

"Woah, woah, guys," Justin said, cutting between the two, "let's all be cool here, alright?"

Tyler and Duncan looked at each other, then at the same time pointed and said, "He started it!"

"Okay," Katie said, "then Tyler, why don't you go over there by Justin, and I'll keep an eye on Duncan?"

Tyler rolled his eyes and walked over to Justin, while Katie smiled at Duncan.

"What?" the punk snapped.

Katie shook her head, but said nothing.

"Okay," Duncan said, "thanks for saving my ass."

"SSH!" Katie told him, "You want everyone to know what we're up to?"

"Hey, LeShawna," Sadie said, "do you see Duncan and Katie over there?"

"Mmmhmmm," LeShawna agreed, "nothing to worry about, just some boy trying to get his wily wet. What else is new?"

"Um," Sadie said, felling pretty awkward, "that's not… at all what I meant…"

"Oh," LeShawna laughed, "then what did you mean?"

"They're just acting funny, is all," Sadie said, "and I thought I heard Duncan say-"

"Why, hello there, children!"

"Hey Chef," the kids greeted.

Sadie blinked- she didn't even notice she was in the mess hall.

"CHEF!" Owen called, "I LOVE YOU AND YOUR WONDERFUL FOOD!"

Everyone turned and stared at Owen, who chuckled nervously.

"Well, that's good," Chef told him, "I cooked up a whole buffet for you guys."

Everyone cheered.

"Alright, dude!" Geoff cheered.

"Come and get it," Chef told them, "eat as much as you want."

Chef showed them to a table that was stocked with food- buffalo wings, steak, cheese burgers, French fries, you name it.

Everyone began helping themselves, while Chef had already disappeared.

"Wait a second," Gwen mumbled to Geoff, "you don't find this at all strange?"

"What do you mean?" Geoff asked between a mouthful of burger.

"I mean, we haven't seen Chris all day, then Chef decides to cook all this food and then suddenly disappear?" Gwen pointed out, "I mean, that guy WAS willing to let Harold get eaten by sharks."

"What," Geoff asked, "do you think they… POISONED it?"

Cody, who was sitting nearby, spat out his food.

"P-poison?" Cody repeated, looking at his plate.

"No, no!" Gwen said, "That's not what I was suggesting at all- I just thought it seemed a bit weird, that's it."

"Oh," Geoff said, relaxing back into his seat, "okay."

Cody nonetheless pushed his plate away.

"I think I'm done," he groaned.

"I can't eat much more, either," Justin said, following suit, "I'm on a special diet right now."

"What?" Trent laughed, "You? On a diet? Why?"

Justin shrugged.

"Well, I have a few modeling deals going," he explained, "so I don't want to put on too much weight."

"My personal chef cooks better than this," Ezekiel jeered, "every day he makes me-"

"Ezekiel," Justin sighed, "shut up."

"Hey guys," Chris smiled, kicking the doors to the mess hall open, "how's it going?"

"Hey Rob!" Lindsay greeted.

"It's Chris," Beth corrected.

"Dude, where've you been?" Geoff asked.

"The magic eight ball says none of your darn business," Chris told him, "now, if you're all finished eating, I'd like to explain the challenge."

"ANOTHER challenge?" Eva groaned, "Like, are we just gonna do one EVERY episode?"

"That's pretty much the point, yeah," Chris nodded, "but I suggest you quit yapping before I eliminate you early."

"Eliminate me? For talking?" Eva scoffed, "You can't do that!"

"Yes," Chris sighed, "I kind of can. It's called being the host."

"So," Bridgette interrupted, "you were saying?"

"Oh yeah," Chris smiled, "the challenge. Well, if you just follow me, I'll show you."

Chris led the contestants out to the middle of the woods, where he had seventeen guns laid out.

(And here you thought I was going to do the awake-a-thon. :p)

"Alright," Chris said, "I'll explain how this works, although you probably know. Each of you get's a gun- the Islanders will have the green guns, and the tiki's will have the red. Your job is to go through the woods, and try to shoot the members of the other team. IF you get shot, you're out of the challenge. And we have cameras, so we'll know who's cheating. Remember- the winner gets immunity, while the other team sends someone home… TONIGHT. SO, step forward and grab your guns- we have some goggles in a crate over there, I think."

Once everyone was geared up, Chris led each team into the woods individually. Once he had them separated, he pulled a megaphone out of his jacket.

"ALRIGHT," he called, "GET READY, SET, GO!"

The Tiki's immediately separated and spread out, while the Islanders huddled together.

"Alright," Justin asked, "what's the plan?"

"We should split into groups," Bridgette told everyone, "nine of us, so that means three to a group. That should be good enough, right?"

"Right," Trent agreed, "what are the groups?"

"How about," Bridgette began, "um… Trent, Ezekiel, and LeShawna. Then it can be Sadie, Cody, and Eva. That leaves DJ, Justin and I."

"Alright," Trent agreed, "sounds good."

The team divided itself into its groups, then set off.

"Oh my gosh," Lindsay said, examining her nails, "when do you think Craig is going to let us get pedicures? My nails are all like, not pedicured, and stuff!"

"I'm sure it won't be too long," Tyler smiled at her.

"Right," Duncan scoffed, passing by the two, "Chris definitely isn't going to let us all get pedicures."

"He totally will!" Lindsay told him.

"Uh huh," Duncan laughed, "whatever helps the tears stop."

With that, the punk stormed off.

"Dick," Tyler muttered.

"I haven't seen anyone," Beth asked Owen, "have you?"

"What?" Owen asked, "I was busy making this sandwich."

"Wha-" Beth began, "where did you get the ingredients to MAKE the sandwich?"

"From my pants," Owen smiled proudly.

"Um," Beth muttered, "I think I'm gonna go over there, now-"

All of a sudden, a paintball flew by and hit Owen.

"Whoops," he groaned, "I'm out…"

Beth ran behind Owen, and used him as a shield to take cover from the paintballs being fired.

"Um, ow," Owen said.

"Quick, give me your paintball gun," Beth panted.

Owen handed her his paintball gun, and Beth ran forward, and began firing both her and Owen's guns.

"Damnit!" a voice exclaimed.

Beth turned and saw Trent, Ezekiel and LeShawna emerge from nearby, all hit with paint.

"Nice job," Trent told Beth, "you got all three of us."

"I DID?" Beth smiled.

All of a sudden, a paintball shot flew by and hit Beth in the face.

Trent, Ezekiel, Leshawna and Owen all turned to see Eva cracking up with laughter.

"What?" she asked them, "That was hilarious!"

Geoff and Gwen walked through the woods together.

"So Gwen," Geoff asked, "what town are you-"

"Hush," Gwen snapped, pointing to a figure nearby.

Gwen raised her gun, and fired.

"Um, OW!" Duncan shouted.

"Oops, Gwen laughed, "sorry."

"CHARGE!"

Gwen, Geoff, and Duncan all heard the call, and drew the paintball guns.

However, Cody, and Sadie managed to leap out from behind a tree and catch the tripo off guard.

Sadie was able to eliminate Gwen, but Geoff got her eliminated Geoff, then exchanged fire with Duncan for a minute or two. At last, Cody was hit.

"Sorry," Duncan laughed, "looks like I'm clearly the best here."

"Not so fast," Eva smirked, stepping out from the shadows, gun raised, "you forgot about me. See, using the eliminate of surprise-"

THWACK!

"OW!" Eva shouted, "You SHOT me!"

"Yep," Duncan yawned, "Maybe if you actually shut up, you would have seen it happen. IF you'll excuse me, I have a challenge to win."

Duncan turned to leave, Eva still shouting at him from the distance.

"COME BACK HERE!" she threatened, "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU-"

"Just a quick update," Chris said over the megaphone, "there's three people left for the Islanders, and four for the tiki's. I repeat, four tiki, three islanders."

Nice, Duncan thought, smirking to himself, if you just prove to everyone else that you're a worthy competitor, they'll ease up, and you can break the alliance off with-

"Hey, Duncan!" Katie called.

Duncan sighed. Great.

"Only three left," she told him, "want to go find them with me?"

"Sure," Duncan shrugged, "I guess."

But before they could move, they were both shot by paintballs.

"Two down, two to go," Justin smiled, "come on, guys."

"So much for that, then," Duncan told Katie, who frowned at him.

"Just another update," Chris said over the megaphone, "there are two tiki's, and three islanders."

"It's just us, then," Lindsay told Tyler.

"Looks like it," he agreed, "let's go get this over with."

Tyler then paused.

"I have an idea," he told Lindsay.

Justin, Bridgette, and DJ walked for what felt like an hour.

"Wait," Bridgette said after a while, "I see someone!"

IT was true- after closer inspection, the three noticed Lindsay walking through the woods.

"Whatever," Justin said, "let's finish this up."

Just then, Lindsay spun around, holding her paintball gun.

"Freeze!" she shouted, "You're under arrest by officer Lindsay!"

"Um," Justin began, "what?"

Lindsay managed to fire a shot, eliminating DJ.

Just as Bridgette pulled the trigger on her own paintbull gun, Tyler jumped out from behind them, and fired.

"Looks like the Tiki's win!" Chris shouted over the intercom, "Islanders, get ready for your first elimination ceremony!"

Back at camp, Sadie was talking to DJ.

"I'm telling you," Sadie insisted, "there's just something I don't like about Katie- I can't place it."

"Mhm," DJ said, not paying attention.

Unbeknownst to them, Duncan had been listening in on the entire conversation.

Should I tell Katie about this?" Duncan wondered.

If he did, it might secure a stable alliance for himself- if he didn't, that COULD be a huge target out of his way.

Duncan smirked, and headed back towards the cabin.

"Alright campers," Chris announced, "you've all casted your votes, and it's time to reveal who gets their marshmallows tonight. First is- DJ. Cody. Justin. Bridgette. LeShawna. Ezekiel. And… Trent.

This leaves Sadie and Eva. Eva, well, you quit the last challenge before it began, and you failed epically today. Sadie, well, no idea why you'd go home.

So, the last marshmallow goes to…

…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

…

…

…

…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"…Eva."

"Huh?" Sadie asked, startled. "What-"

"Time to go, Sadie," Chris told her, "down the dock of shame you go."

"But I-"

"I SAID, down the dock of shame you GO!"

Katie watched with a grin on her face as Sadie got on the boat of losers. Getting her sent home had been surprisingly easy- child's play, almost.

"Well, that wraps up another episode," Chris smiled, "make sure you tune in next time. Who will go home? What team will win? What- actually, I think that's all I got for ya. See you next time on:

CAMP!

T!

V!"


	4. Episode 4

(A/N: Sorry I didn't update this in the morning like usual- it was my first real week of school, and I really wanted to sleep more than anything else. Speaking of school, my Chemistry teacher reminds me of Chris Mclean. Here are of few of my teacher's quotes, you'll see what I mean:

"Well, if you don't start laughing at my jokes, I'll just have to start giving you twice the homework."

Some kid had talking to his girl friend: "You know Amy, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

My Teacher: "Right after me, you mean."

Me: "Uh, sir?"

My Teacher: "WHAT? Can't you see I'm busy combing my luscious hair?"

Me: "Uh, sir, my lab sheet kinda got set on fire, could I have a new one?"

My Teacher: "What, you mean you want me to walk all the way back to my desk and get you one? Just get all of the ashes and tape them back together!"

Me: "I REALLY don't think that's possible-"

My Teacher: "Not my problem."

See? That's exactly the sort of things Chris would say if he was a teacher! Anyway, let's get on with the story.)

"Last time on Camp TV:" Chris began, "we had a paintball war between the teams! Even though the Islanders had a good strategy and had a good lead at the beginning, Tyler and Lindsay managed to get the win for their team. Katie overheard Sadie talking, and what she heard wasn't pretty. Sadie had begun to get suspicious of Katie and Duncan. Katie took measures into her own hands, and later that night it was Sadie who took the walk of Shame. What challenge do we have planned this episode? Which team will win? Who will go home? Find out on an all new:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(Theme Song)

One morning, Chris had all of the campers gathered at the docks.

"Listen up guys," Chris instructed, "today's challenge is extremely dangerous, so you'll want to pay close attention to EVERYTHING I say."

The campers all looked at each other, feeling nervous.

"Right," Chris smirked, "now, set up here at the docks are four canoes that can fit four people in them, so that's exactly enough for everyone. Now, not too far from here is a little place called Boney Island. Your job is to canoe over there."

"That's it?" Tyler asked.

"Nope," Chris told him, "once you're there, you should notice a mountain not too far off the shore. Your goal is to climb up to the top of the mountain, where you'll find a flag. You have to grab your flag, and bring it back here to me. The first team to bring me back their flag wins immunity. The losing team sends someone home- but of course you should know that by now. Now, everyone get into your canoes, and we'll start the challenge."

For the Tiki's, Duncan, Katie, Owen and Beth got into a canoe, while Geoff, Gwen, Tyler and Lindsay got into another. As for the Islanders, Bridgette, Justin, Trent and LeShawna were together, and DJ, Ezekiel, Eva and Cody got into the final canoe.

"Alright guys," Chris said, pulling out a gun, a pointing at the sky, "when I fire off a blank, the challenge will officially start."

Chris waited for a moment, then shouted, "GO!", and pulled the trigger.

Out of nowhere, as the teams paddled off, a hang glider crash landed on the docks next to Chris. There seemed to be a hole in the fabric part.

"Hey," Chris laughed, "I guess it wasn't a blank!"

The hang glider moaned, and Chris looked at him angrily.

"You better get out of here before I sue you for trespassing on a set!" the host threatened.

"This SUCKS," Ezekiel whined, "whenever, I go sailing, I just use my YACHT."

"That's great, Ezekiel," Cody said, rolling his eyes.

"We have a TV on my yacht," Ezekiel continued, " and a soda machine, and a snack bar, and queen sized beds-"

"Okay, Ezekiel," Cody muttered, now annoyed.

"And we also have a lobster tank, so I can pick out a live lobster to eat and-"

"SHUT UP!" Cody shouted.

"Whatever," Ezekiel scoffed, "you're just jealous that you'll never be as rich as I am-"

SPLASH!

"HEY!" Ezekiel shouted, "Come back here! You can't just push me off a canoe like that!"

"Actually," Cody smirked, "I just did."

Just then, Duncan and his group sailed by Ezekiel, who was trying to swim all the way to boney island.

Duncan looked at Ezekiel, then started laughing.

"This isn't funny!" Ezekiel snapped.

"It totally is, though," Duncan smirked.

"That's not nice, Duncan," Beth told him.

"Whoever said I was nice?" Duncan asked.

"Hey Ezekiel," Katie offered, "want a lift?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow at Katie. Katie turned to Duncan and shot him a look that said, "I know what I'm doing."

Ezekiel looked at Owen, then said, "I'm good."

"Suit yourself," Katie shrugged.

"I say we vote off Duncan next," Tyler announced, "he's a total jerk and doesn't do much in challenges."

"Yeah," Lindsay agreed.

"We should probably wait a bit," Geoff told them, "I mean, we've only had two challenges so far. What if we vote him off now, and it turns out we need him later?"

"Whatever," Tyler shrugged, "I guess you have a point."

Justin, Bridgette, Trent and LeShawna were the first to reach the shore.

"The mountain is just ahead," Trent pointed out, "we better hurry."

"It looks like we're ahead," LeShawna smiled, "no need to rush."

"But we can't let the other team catch up," Bridgette reasoned.

"True that," LeShawna agreed, "let's go."

By the time those four had made it to the mountain, Duncan, Katie, Beth and Owen also arrived.

"C'mon!" Duncan ordered, "They're ahead of us!"

"Oh, great," Trent groaned, "they caught up."

"Just climb!" Bridgette told them.

But soon enough, the others had already caught up, and Duncan and Katie managed to get ahead of everyone.

"C'mon," Duncan told her, "let's get a flag and get out of here."

"Wait," Katie smirked, "I have an idea. You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

As Bridgette began to catch up, a boulder suddenly began tumbling down the mountain towards her.

"Oh, crap-" she gasped.

Right as the boulder was about to hit her, Justin pulled her out of the way.

"Wow," Bridgette said, "you totally saved me! Thanks!"

"Don't mention it," Justin told her, "but we better hurry up if we're still going to win."

Down by the shore, Cody, Eva, and DJ arrived- and somehow, so did Ezekiel.

"I hate you guys," Ezekiel hissed, "especially you, Cody- I'm going to get you back for that, mark my words-"

Just then, the boulder rolled down the mountain, and began rocketing towards the four.

"Look out!" DJ warned, jumping out of the way.

Cody and Eva also managed to dodge the boulder, but unfortunately, Ezekiel didn't have reflexes that were as quick as everyone else.

DJ, Cody, and Eva all turned.

"Woah," Cody said, "poor guy."

Eva burst out laughing.

From underneath the boulder, Ezekiel shouted something that sounded like, "That's not funny!", or perhaps, "I like bunnies!"

"Oh well," Cody shrugged, "We better get going."

Duncan and Katie both made it to the top, and grabbed a flag.

"I took care of Bridgette," Katie smirked, "so it looks like we've won."

Just then, Bridgette and Justin also made it to the top of the mountain.

"Wha-" Katie gasped.

"C'mon, Bridgette!" Justin said, grabbing a flag.

Katie watched as the two ran down the mountain.

"What are you waiting for?" Duncan snapped, "Let's GO!"

Katie shook her head, then looked at Duncan.

"C'mon," she hissed, "I'm not losing to HER."

The four ran down the mountain as quickly as they could.

"Faster!" Duncan ordered.

"Don't tell ME what to do!" Katie snapped.

"C'mon, guys!" Justin called to Trent and LeShawna, "Get back in the canoe! We have the flag!"

Trent and LeShawna cheered, then got back in the boat. Owen and Beth were already in the boat, waiting for Duncan and Katie.

"Come on!" Duncan instructed, "Paddle!"

Everyone began paddling furiously, but Bridgette's boat took the lead.

"We have too much weight," Beth shouted.

Everyone looked at Owen.

"What?" he asked.

SPLASH!

"Bye guys!" Owen called, "Don't forget I'm here!"

"No promises," Duncan said under his breath.

Soon, Duncan's boat over took Bridgette's.

"What?" LeShawna gasped, "How did they catch up so quick?"

"They lost some weight," Trent pointed out miserably.

Soon enough, Duncan, Katie and Beth reached the shore.

"The Tiki's win immunity!" Chris announced.

Katie and Beth cheered, while Duncan just smirked to himself.

"Looks like the Islanders are sending someone home tonight," Chris smiled, as the other boat pulled up to shore.

A few hours later, Geoff approached Tyler.

"See?" Geoff smiled, "I told you Duncan might be useful!"

"Alright," Tyler agreed, "he won today's challenge. But I still don't trust him for anything."

"Why not?" Geoff asked.

"Just the way he talks to Katie," Tyler said, "Sometimes I think the two are plotting together, or something."

"give it a little while," Geoff shrugged, "we shouldn't go pointing fingers right now. Actually, right now we should just PARTY! WOO-HOO!"

"Islanders," Chris said, "you've all casted your votes, and now I'll hand out the marshmallows. First marshmallow goes to… DJ. Bridgette. Justin. LeShawna. Trent, and Eva.

That leaves Cody and Ezekiel. Ezekiel, you're a jerk, not to mention an injury magnet, and Cody, you're part of the reason Ezekiel was injured. Final marshmallow goes to…"

CONFESSIONAL: Ezekiel

"I told you, Cody. I told you I was gonna pay you back."

(End Confessional)

"The final Marshmallow goes to Cody!" Chris finished.

"WHAT?" Ezekiel exclaimed, "You all voted for ME?"

"Yup," Cody told him.

"You!" Ezekiel shouted, "you were behind this all along, weren't you?"

"Um, no," Trent told him, "we all just kind of think you're a jerk."

Ezekiel let out a scream of rage, then stormed off the island.

"Well, that's that," Chris smirked, "what will the next challenge have in store for our teams? Who will be one step closer to winning a million dollars? Who will go home? Find out next time on an all new:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(A/N: Okay, a bit short. Let me know what you thought! And I'm not making any promises, but I might start updating on Tuesday again too, in addition to Saturday. Well, hope you liked it! =D)


	5. Episode 5

(A/N: Hey guys. I feel kinda bad for not posting on Tuesday- I was gonna, but I got myself into a spot of trouble. I'll sum it up with the aftermath of what happened: I'm no longer allowed near my high school's chemistry labs! =D So, here's another chapter for you guys!)

"Last time n Camp TV," Chris began,

"I issued the campers a challenge to sail from here, to Boney Island. Cody pushed Ezekiel out of their canoe, Tyler expressed his concerns about Duncan, and Katie tried to take out Bridgette. But in the end, it was the Tiki's who managed to come out on top, earning immunity. When the night was over, it turned out that none other than Ezekiel was eliminated. What do we have in store for you this episode? Who will go home? Find out on an all new:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(Cue Theme Song)

It was mid afternoon, and a few of the guy's were returning back to the cabins after a game of football.

"That just confirmed it," Tyler smirked, "I'm totally the best football player here."

"You wait until I get a rematch," Trent smiled, "your team won't win next time."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Tyler joked.

While Tyler and Trent continued to poke fun at each other, Justin walked up to the boy's cabin and opened the door.

"What the-"Justin shouted.

Inside the cabin was a huge, angry looking grizzly bear. It looked at Justin, then let out a growl.

Justin slammed the door, then pressed his back to it.

"Uh, guys?" Justin stammered, "I don't want to panic anyone, but THERE'S A FREAKING BEAR IN THE CABIN!"

"What?" Trent laughed, "No way."

Justin just nodded in response.

"Let me see," Cody told Justin.

Justin stepped aside, then backed away from the cabin.

Chris was relaxing in his private quarters when there was a knock at his door.

"What?" the host snapped.

"Uh, hey Chris," Trent called, "a bear kinda broke into the cabin, and Cody didn't believe Justin, and then-"

"Woah, woah, what?" Chris asked, "Start over- something about a bear?"

"Justin found a bear in the cabin," Trent told Chris, "but Cody didn't believe him. So Cody went in to check it out, and long story short, he's kind of in the infirmary."

"That sounds serious," Chris said, stroking his chin. The host thought for a moment, and then said, "Was it caught on tape?"

Trent blinked in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"I said: did anyone catch it on tape?" Chris asked.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Trent snapped, "Of course someone caught it on tape! There are cameras everywhere! Shouldn't you be concerned about Cody?"

"Hm," Chris smiled, "host of the year AND top prize in America's funniest videos. Not bad, Chris, not bad."

Trent's jaw just dropped, although he couldn't speak a word.

"Well, whatever," Chris smiled, "we're going to be starting the next challenge soon, you better get ready."

CONFESSIONAL: Trent

"What a jackass!"

(End Confessional)

"Alright campers," Chris announced when everyone was gathered at the mess hall, (including Cody, now with a cast and various bandages), "today's challenge is a talent show. Each team will pick three members to represent them in the talent contest. Chef will judge the talents himself, with each talent earning a certain number of points out of a possible ten. Whichever team has the most votes by the end of the talent show wins immunity. As usual, the other team will send someone off."

"Sweet," Geoff smiled, "I'm pretty good at skateboarding, I could represent us for the show."

"And one more thing," Chris added, smirking mischievously, "if you- actually, I totally forgot what I was going to say. Never mind! Go pick who's going to represent you- I'll give you all two hours to decide."

"Alright," Trent said, "who's going up for our team?"

"Well, Cody's out of the question," DJ sighed.

Cody sadly nodded in agreement.

"Alright, does anyone have any talents?" Trent asked, "We can't afford to lose this challenge."

"What about you, Justin?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh," Justin said, "I really don't have any talents."

"C'mon," Bridgette smiled, "I'm sure you have one or two."

Justin shook his head.

" I got nothin'," he sighed.

"Well," Trent shrugged, "I can play the guitar pretty well, if that works."

"Alright," LeShawna nodded, "so we have Trent on guitar. How 'bout you, Bridge?"

"Um," Bridgette thought, "well, I can stand on my head for twenty minutes."

"Okay," Trent sighed, "but we should probably do something Chef would want to see."

"You're right," Bridgette agreed.

"Any volunteers?" Katie asked.

Duncan's hand shot up.

"I can carve a statue of Chris," Duncan smirked, "using my pocket knife. That guy is a total narcissist- he'd declare us the winners."

"But Chef is the judge, remember?" Tyler reminded him.

"Then I'll carve one of Chef," Duncan shrugged.

"Okay," Katie said, "that makes Duncan's sculpture, and Geoff's skateboarding. Anyone else?"

"OHH!" Owen shouted, "I can burp the alphabet!"

"Not for our talent show, you're not," Katie scoffed, "anyone have a REAL talent?"

"Oh oh oh!" Lindsay squealed, "A few weeks ago, I was able to apply ALL of my make-up in under an hour!"

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"How much make-up could a person need?"

(End Confessional)

"Maybe another time, Lindsay," Katie smiled, "but for now, we'll stick to, um, basic talents."

"Like burping the alphabet?" Owen asked.

"No," Katie snapped, "not at all like that. Come on people, we need something."

But no one else would volunteer.

"I'm telling you," Owen smiled, "I can totally do it-"

"Fine!" Katie groaned, "Just don't come crying to me when you're voted off!"

"Don't worry," Owen smiled, "I have it all under control."

About an hour later, an intern came over to the Islanders.

"Chris says you have to be ready in half an hour," the intern announced, then walked away.

"Oh, man," Trent groaned, "we may as well forfeit now. We only have one talent."

"Well," Justin sighed, "I can… sing. But I'm not Frank Sinatra or anything."

"It's good enough for now," Trent assured him, "that means we just need one more talent!"

"What about me?" Eva asked, "You guys haven't bothered to ask me about MY talents!"

"That's because you're a jerk and no one likes you," LeShawna told her.

"Fine," Eva scoffed, "but you'll regret this- oh yes, you'll regret this."

"Whatever," LeShawna muttered, rolling her eyes.

After a while, Chris' voice came over an intercom.

"Everyone to the center stage, the talent show is about to begin!"

"Crap," Trent groaned, "we only have two acts!"

"Maybe if we score high enough it won't matter," Bridgette reasoned.

Once everyone was seated, Chris took the stage.

"Alright, campers," the host smiled, "first off, we'll have the winners of the last challenge, the Tiki's! So guys, send someone up to display their talent!"

First up was Owen. He walked on stage with a bottle of soda, and he chugged the entire thing.

"What kind of talent is THAT?" Cody asked.

Just then, Owen opened his mouth, and-

"_Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy and z!"_

A few campers applauded, while nearly every girl looked disgusted.

"Uh," Chef said, "that was pretty disgusting, but I'll give it a… let's see here. I give it a five of ten."

"Alright!" Owen cheered, "Perfect score!"

"That's not a-" Gwen began, but Geoff cut her off.

"Shh," Geoff told her, "let him dream."

"And next up we have Trent for the Islanders," Chris announced, "who's going to play a song for us on his guitar. Take it away, Trent!"

Trent's song lasted about five minutes, and Chef nodded approvingly.

"Not the music I listen to," the man said, "but I'll give it an eight out of ten nonetheless."

"Nice," Trent smiled.

The Islanders all cheered, enjoying their current lead.

"And next up," Chris announced, "is Duncan!"

Duncan walked on stage, with a blanket tucked under his arms.

"Well Chef," Duncan smirked, " I made a little something for you."

Duncan set what he was holding down, the removed the blanket that was covering it.

It was a pretty well carved wooden statue of Chef.

"Hm," Chef muttered, "it's a pretty good carving, but the obvious sucking up is definitely going to cost you a few points. I'll give it another five of ten."

"Whatever," Duncan muttered, walking off the stage.

"Looks like Justin is up next," Chris announced, "and he'll be singing _Viva la Vida _by _Coldplay._

The music started, and Justin began to sing.

After a few seconds of listening, Katie turned to Duncan.

"He's too good," she growled, "take him out- if he finishes, we'll lose for sure."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Duncan asked.

"Figure it out!" Katie hissed.

When no one was looking, Duncan crept up behind the stage, over to where the ropes were holding the lighting in place.

Duncan pulled out his knife and grinned.

"Alright," he muttered to himself, "she wants me to take him out, I'll take him out."

Duncan began to cut one of the ropes, smiling as he did so. Right now, it looked like this competition was going to be fairly easy- he just needed to stay with Katie as long as he could, then eliminate her at the opportune time.

A moment later, Duncan finally cut all the way through the rope.

"Bye, Justin," he smirked.

Duncan was about to turn and leave when he heard something from above him.

Duncan looked up, and barely had time to blink before a spotlight ell down and hit him square in the face.

CONFESSIONAL: Duncan

"GOD DAMN - (censor) (censor) (censor) (censor)-"

(End Confessional)

The song stopped playing, and Chef clapped for Justin.

"Nice job," Chef told him, "nine out of ten."

The Islanders all cheered, and Bridgette ran up to give Justin a hug.

"What the hell happened?" Katie demanded when Duncan finally returned, "And what happened to your face?"

Duncan had taken himself down to the infirmary, and his entire head was now covered in gauze, making him look like a mummy.

"Mmm mmm mmm mmm," Duncan mumbled through his bandages.

"what was that, Kenny?" Katie taunted, "You'll have to speak up."

"MMM! MMM MM MM!" Duncan grumbled.

"Whatever," Katie sighed, "Geoff already went- Chef gave him ten points. It'll take a miracle for a win now, thanks to you."

"Next up is the final act from the Islanders!" Chris announced, "Come on up!"

"Actually," Trent said, "we don't-"

"I'm ready!" Eva cheered, hopping on stage, "But I'll need Chef up here, too. My talent is a magic trick."

"Cool," Chris smiled, "you heard her, Chef."

"We're boned," Cody mumbled.

Chef walked up on stage next to Eva, who pulled out a deck of cards.

"Alright," Eva smiled, "take the top card off of this deck."

Chef took the card.

"Have it memorized?" Eva asked. Chef nodded. "Good, now put it back on top of the deck."

"Okay," Chef agreed, "putting the card back."

"Alright," Eva said, waving her hands over the deck, "I will now pick out your card."

Eva picked up card on top of the deck.

"Is this your card?" Eva asked.

Chef just sat there, glaring at Eva.

"Elimination ceremony, here we come," LeShawna sighed.

"That…" Chef said, "WAS GENIUS! TEN POINTS TO THE ISLANDERS!"

"Wait," Trent smiled, "that means-"

"The Islanders win!" Chris announced, "Tiki's, get ready for another elimination ceremony!"

At the bonfire, Chris began to hand out the marshmallows.

"Okay," the host smiled, "the marshmallows go to… Geoff, Gwen, and Tyler. Lindsay and Beth, you are both safe as well. Katie also gets a marshmallow."

Only Owen and Duncan were left without a marshmallow.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Duncan!"

"Mmm mm mmm mmmmm!" Duncan cheered through his bandages.

"Oh well," Owen sighed, "later, guys."

"And there you have it, folks," Chris smiled, "the latest episode of Camp TV. Tune in next time to catch all the drama, laughs, and general awesomeness of our show! This is Chris McLean, signing off on:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(A/N: Sorry Owen fans. I actually really like Owen- I just didn't have much planned for him, and SOMEONE needed to go home, so… yeah. Hope you enjoyed- I'll update when I can, in addition to the Saturday update! Have a good weekend!)


	6. Episode 6

"Last time on Camp TV," Chris began, "we had our very own in-camp talent contest! Owen burped the alphabet, Trent played guitar, Duncan tried sucking up to Chef, Justin sand, Geoff skateboarded, and Eva performed a magic trick. Duncan attempted to sabotage Justin, but got himself a bit injured in the process. In the end, the Islanders managed the win, and Owen was sent home. Which team will win? Who will be one step closer to winning the prize money? Who will be sent home? Find out on an all new:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(Theme Song)

After the elimination ceremony, the Tiki's were hanging out by the fire pit.

"This sucks," Tyler groaned.

"Well, maybe we'll win the next challenge," Lindsay smiled.

"Or maybe we'll lose again," Duncan grumbled.

"Chill, man," Geoff smiled, "I'm sure we'll be able to pull out the win."

Just then, the Islanders passed by.

"Oh, look," Eva smiled, "let's all make fun of the losers!"

Eva pointed and laughed at the Tiki's, while everyone on her team gave her dirty looks.

"Don't mind her," Trent sighed, "she's like that to everyone."

"Like WHAT?" Eva demanded, turning on Trent.

Trent shrugged, and said nothing.

The campers all stood by the fire pit in awkward silence- until Geoff spoke up.

"Hey, I know," he smiled, "we should all talk about our worst fears!"

"Um, what?" Justin asked, "Why the hell would we do that?"

"I dunno," Geoff said, "here, I'll start. I hate hail. Now you go, Trent."

"Uh," Trent thought, "well, I really hate mimes."

"What about you, Cody?" Geoff asked.

"I'd say… having to diffuse a bomb, I guess," the geek shrugged.

"Seriously, guys," Justin told them, "Chris is probably listening to us right now."

"I don't know about you guys, but I HATE spiders," LeShawna shuddered.

"Spiders are awful," Eva agreed, with Beth nodding.

"Spiders?" DJ asked, "tell you what, snakes are WAY scarier."

"Not as scary as chickens, bro," Tyler put in.

"Chickens?" Duncan laughed, "Dude, really?"

"Shut up," Tyler snapped, "what are you afraid of, then?"

"Come on," Justin told them, "there's no way sharing this stuff in an area Chris has access to could possibly go well."

"I'm not afraid of anything," Duncan smirked.

"Yeah, right," Tyler muttered, rolling his eyes.

"How about you, Gwen?" Geoff asked.

"Being buried alive," Gwen replied.

"Aren't you listening?" Justin demanded.

"C'mon," Bridgette smiled, "what could possibly happen?"

"I think he just doesn't want to share his fear," Cody smiled.

"What?" Justin asked, "No, that isn't it at all!"

"Relax," Bridgette told him, "I'm afraid of being lost in the woods."

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

"Was NO ONE listening to me? There was a camera guy right friggin' there!"

(End Confessional)

"C'mon, Justin," Bridgette encouraged, "just tell us!"

"Fine," Justin sighed, "I'm afraid of rollercoaster's."

"Really?" Geoff asked, "Why? Roller Coasters are awesome!"

"Well," Justin sighed, "when I was little, my mom took me to Disney World. There was this huge wooden roller coaster, right?"

"Did it freak you out when you went on it?" LeShawna asked.

"I didn't go on it," Justin sighed, "I was over by some guy dressed up as Mickey Mouse, right? Out of nowhere, one of the roller coaster cars flies off the rails, and …. Well, it decapitated Mickey Mouse."

Everyone just stared at Justin in silence.

"Dude, that's really fu-" Duncan began.

"Well, I better be getting to bed," Geoff yawned, "later guys!"

"Yeah, I'm tired too," Trent agreed.

The next thing Justin knew, everyone was in their cabins.

"Oh, come on!" he groaned, "You want me to share, then I finally do, and- you know what, screw you guys!"

Meanwhile, in his private cabins, Chris watched the tape of everyone discussing their fears.

"Excellent," Chris laughed.

Just then, an intern with messy, blonde hair walked in.

"Here's your coffee- GAH!" the intern exclaimed.

"Thanks," Chris smiled, "now GET OUT OF MY CABIN!"

"GAH!"

The next day, Chris called everyone outside.

"Alright campers," Chris smirked, "get ready to face your fears in today's challenge!"

"What do you mean by that?" Beth asked.

"Glad you asked," the host grinned, "today, the interns and I have put together a challenge based on all of your individual fears."

"Wha- what?" Geoff asked, "How could you know all of our fears?"

Justin glared at Geoff.

"What?" The party animal asked.

"HE KNOWS ALL OF YOUR FEARS BECAUSE YOU TOLD HIM!" Justin shouted.

"What?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah," Tyler said, "we never told Chris our fears!"

"I told all of you this would happen!" Justin shouted, "I told you he was watching us on camera! But you guys didn't listen, and accused me of just being afraid to talk about my fears! I knew this would happen!"

"Justin," Duncan sighed, "you're being an asshole."

"You know what?" Justin asked, "I'm going back to my cabin!"

With that, the pretty boy stormed off.

"Well then," Chris smiled, "there's that. So, everyone follow me down to the beach."

Once everyone was at the shore, Chris showed them to a glass box that was lying next to a hole that had been dug not too long ago.

"Well, Gwen," Chris smirked, "you're up first. Time to get buried alive!"

"Woah, what?" Gwen asked, "I can't do that!"

"Alright," Chris told her, "but then you won't win a point for your team, and if your team loses, I bet they'll keep that in mind."

Gwen looked around at her team, who were all glaring her down- with the exception of Geoff.

"Relax Gwen," Geoff told her, "you don't have to do it if you don't want."

"Whatever," Gwen sighed, "I'll do it. Could you… Could you stay with me, Geoff?"

"Sure thing," he smiled.

"Okay," Chris said once Gwen was inside the glass box, "you have to stay in there for an entire hour- the air inside the box SHOULD last that long."

"Should?" Gwen asked.

"Relax," Chris said, handing her a walkie talkie, "if anything goes wrong, use this to let Geoff know. He'll get me, and maybe we'll dig you up in time."

"Wait-" Gwen protested, but Chris had already began to pile on dirt.

"Don't worry Gwen!" Geoff called, "I'm waiting here for you!"

After Gwen was buried, Chris handed Cody a small, circular device.

"Wha- what's this?" Cody asked.

"A bomb," Chris replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay," Cody smiled, "… wait, what?"

"You better disarm that thing before it goes off!" Chris laughed, "C'mon, guys, we better get out of here before Cody blows!"

"Wait!" Cody cried, "What do I-"

But everyone had already gone off.

Chris led LeShawna, Eva, and Beth to an older, run down shack.

"There's a bit of a spider infestation in there," Chris smiled, "but if you manage to stay in there for an hour, you'll earn points for your respective teams."

Chris ushered everyone inside, then shut the door.

The host also led Bridgette to the woods.

"Alright," he told her, "all you have to do is stay in the woods, alone, for an hour. Then you'll earn a point for your team."

"Wait-" Bridgette began.

"Good luck!" Chris called, running off.

Other people were also forced to face their fears. Tyler had to stay in a chicken coop for half an hour, DJ had to let a snake crawl on him, and Lindsay was forced to wear a terrible wig.

Then it was Katie and Duncan's turn.

"Alright guys," Chris smiled, "since neither of you voiced your fears last night, we had to do some thinking. Duncan, follow me."

Chris led Duncan and Katie back to the cliff- the one Duncan had refused to jump off of on the first challenge.

"Alright Duncan," Chris smiled, "let's have a jump."

"No way," Duncan said, "I'm not stupid enough to do tha-"

In mid-sentence, however, Katie shoved Duncan off the cliff.

"Nice," Chris smiled, "now Katie, time for your fear."

"Good luck with THAT," Katie smiled.

"It shouldn't be hard," Chris smiled. The host reached into his pocket, then pulled out a pen.

"Just take the pen," he told her.

"Whatever, she smirked, reaching out.

"Wait," Chris smiled, "you sure you want to do that?"

"Duh," Katie said, "it's just a pen."

"Is it?"

Katie blinked.

"Well, what else could it be?" she asked.

"You tell me," he smiled.

Katie eyed the pen suspiciously.

"Just take the pen," he told her.

"No," she said.

"Take the pen!" he said, and then thrusted it forward.

Katie let out a shriek, then turned and ran down the cliff.

"Wow," Chris laughed, "didn't think that would really work."

(A/N: Try that on someone some time. =D)

Trent walked into the boy's cabin, where Justin was sitting and reading a book.

"Hey," Trent greeted, "how's it going?"

Justin shrugged, but said nothing.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that is," Trent muttered.

Trent pulled open the door, and standing on the doorstep was a mime.

Trent let out a scream, then ran into the back of the cabin.

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"MIME!" Trent shouted.

Justin shut his book, then walked over to the door.

"Huh," Justin said, "it IS a mime."

The mime began making hand gestures, as if it was in a box.

"Knock it off," Justin told the mime.

The mime then made another hand gesture at Justin- a much ruder hand gesture.

"Dude!" Justin shouted.

"What?" Trent asked.

"A mime just flipped me the bird!" Justin told him.

"Damn straight," the mime laughed.

"HA!" Justin shouted, "Mimes don't talk!"

"damnit-" the mime sighed.

Justin slammed the door, then walked back to his bed.

Just then, there was another knock at the door.

"What is it THIS time?" Justin groaned, opening the door.

Before Justin could do anything, Chef grabbed him and carried him over to a mini-coaster.

"Sorry children," Chef shrugged, "Chris' orders."

"Wait!" Justin cried, "Don't-"

Without warning, Justin was strapped into the roller coaster car.

"C'mon Chef," Justin groaned, please-"

Chef just shrugged, then pressed a button on the coaster. Justin's car took off, with him screaming along the way.

Meanwhile, Cody's bomb was about to detonate.

"Oh crap," he groaned, "I'm not gonna hold this thing while it explodes!"

Cody threw the bomb, which landed on a pair of rails.

"Hey," Cody murmured, "when did those rails get here?"

"Alright," Chris said from the control room, "let's look at the damage so far."

Beth, Eva, and LeShawna had all left the cabin before an hour was up- DJ had freaked out and failed his part of the challenge as well. Tyler had stayed in the chicken coop, and Bridgette did her part of the challenge as well. Duncan managed to earn a point for his team, and so did Gwen. Lindsay had also earned a point. Trent had also failed to earn a point, since it was Justin who had gotten rid of the mime.

"Well," Chris smiled, "it's pretty clear who the winner is."

Justin flew down the track, when he saw an explosion just a few feet ahead.

"What the hell-" he began.

When the smoke cleared, Justin saw that part of the track had been blown away.

"Oh, shi-"

Justin's car flew off the track, and up into the air.

Duncan was hanging out by the shore, getting dried off from his jump.

"Stupid Katie," he muttered, "if she expects to have an alliance after this, she has another thing coming-"

Duncan stopped, and listened closely as he heard the sound of screaming.

"What the?" he asked.

Duncan was sure he clearly heard screaming, but he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from.

"Oh," he smiled, "it's coming from above me!"

Duncan's smile faltered when he saw what the source of the noise was. Justin, strapped inside of a roller coaster car, was heading straight for him.

"CRAP!" Duncan shouted.

Before he could get up and away, Duncan was crushed by the car.

"Ow…" he groaned.

Chris called everyone back to the shore, where he announced the winner.

"Well gang, it looks like the Tiki's win this challenge by a huge margin!"

"But you didn't make me face my fear!" Geoff told him.

"What, do you really want to?" Chris asked.

"Uh, no, that's okay," Geoff laughed.

"We don't need Geoff to face his fear, it wouldn't make any difference. Tiki's, you can relax for the rest of the day. Islanders, you'll be sending someone home tonight."

"Well," Trent shrugged, "at least we all know who to send home, right guys?"

"I'LL GET ALL OF YOU FOR THIS!" Eva shouted as she walked the dock of shame, "I'LL GET YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"Dude, everyone voted for you," Chris told her, "get over it."

Eva let out one last scream of rage before she was forced onto the boat of losers.

Back at the cabins, Geoff and Gwen were sitting together.

"Thanks for staying with me for the challenge," Gwen smiled, "you're a really nice guy."

"Yeah, I kno- I mean, thanks, Gwen," Geoff replied.

Gwen gave him a funny look, but said nothing.

"Well, that wraps things up for today," Chris announced, "tune in next time to see who gets the ax on an all new:

CAMP!

T!

V!"


	7. Episode 7

(A/N: Hey guys, sorry I forgot to update last weekend- I suffered a terrible loss, you see. And by that, I mean the twelve hours of my life I spent working on my French project. If French 1 isn't going to be the death of me, then I guess I'm the Highlander or something.)

"Last time on Camp TV:

I, Chris McLean, kicked the game into high gear when I forced the campers to face their personal fears! Some were afraid of more logical things, like spiders or snakes, while Tyler was afraid of Chickens. Wuss. Some people prevailed, some people just couldn't take it. In the end, it was Eva who was sent packing. Who'll go home tonight? What challenge do I have planned for the campers? Find out on:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(Theme Song)

Justin and Duncan were lying down in the infirmary, when Trent and Bridgette entered.

"Hey Justin," Trent greeted, "how you feeling, bro?"

"Fine, I guess," Justin muttered, "the medical intern said I should be able to compete today."

"Good to hear," Bridgette smiled.

"Isn't anyone here to visit me?" Duncan asked.

"Uh, nope," Trent told him.

"Not even Katie?" Duncan demanded, starting to look just a bit annoyed.

"Does it look like she's here?" Trent snapped.

"I'll kill her," Duncan grumbled.

"Well, anyway, we'll see you back at camp, Justin," Bridgette smiled.

"Later," Justin shrugged.

Justin and Duncan watched the two leave.

"Seriously," Duncan said in disbelief, "NO ONE came to visit me?"

Justin didn't respond.

"HEY!" Duncan shouted, "Are you even listening?"

"Wha?" Justin stammered, "Oh, sorry. Just got caught up in looking at my reflection in the mirror over there."

By the time Justin and Duncan arrived back at camp, Chris was already briefing the campers on the challenge.

"About time you decided to join us," Chris whined, "you're holding up the show!"

"Like we had a choice!" Duncan snapped, "I got hit by a roller coaster car!"

At this, Cody burst out laughing.

"Something funny?" Duncan growled.

"Yeah," Cody snickered.

"As I was saying," Chris continued, "today's challenge is an overnight campout in the woods. I have a map for each team. You need to find the designated point on your map, and set up camp there. You'll stay there over night- and I'll be able to tell if you don't- and try to make back here first tomorrow morning. First team to arrive back here wins immunity. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Cody stammered, "will there be any bears there? You know, in the woods?"

"Of course," Chris said, looking offended, "what kind of host do you think I am? Will there be bears in the woods- what a stupid question! But don't worry- they mostly come out at night. Mostly. So, who wants the maps?"

No one made a move forward- perhaps everyone had their mind on the bears.

"Thank you Tyler and LeShawna for volunteering," Chris said, handing the two their maps.

"I didn't-" LeShawna protested.

"I don't want it!" Geoff said, handing the map to Gwen.

Gwen quickly gave the map to Tyler, handling it as if it were some type of poison.

"It's just a map," Chris told them, "relax. Now, you guys better get going if you want to set up camp by sundown- your tents and sleeping bags are already at your team sites waiting for you."

The campers set off into the woods, everyone alert.

"So, LeShawna, which way does the map say to go?" Bridgette asked.

"Let's see, we have to go a mile north, then we go west from there," LeShawna responded.

"Hey guys," Justin said, "did you hear something?"

"Like what?" Trent asked.

"I don't know, it sounded like-"

CRACK!

"Like that," Justin said, "it sounded exactly like that!"

The noise had come from behind Cody, who didn't bother turning around.

"Uh, Cody?" Trent began.

"Please tell me that's not a bear," Cody groaned.

Trent nodded his head slowly.

"Just, um, walk forward verrrry slowly," Justin told Cody.

Cody looked at his team, gulped, and took a step forward.

INFIRMARY CONFESSIONAL: Cody

"And now I'm out for the rest of the challenge. Thanks, Chris. Thanks a lot."

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Chris

"You're welcome."

(End Confessional)

Meanwhile, the Tiki's were having a bit of a hard time finding their camp, because no one on their team could figure out how to read the map.

"Beth, seriously," Tyler said, "give it up. You can't understand it anymore than the rest of us."

"But I can!" Beth protested, "I'm just- having a hard time… figuring out the legend, is all."

"This blows," Geoff sighed, "signing up for this show was probably a huge mistake."

"What was your first clue, genius?" Duncan taunted.

"Um," Geoff thought, "probably when I found out we weren't really staying in a mansion."

"I didn't mean it literally," Duncan groaned, "I was making fun of you."

"Oh," Geoff said, "I get- HEY! Not cool!"

Duncan rolled his eyes, then began to walk away from everyone else.

"See you guys later," he called.

"Where are you going?" Katie demanded.

"That way," Duncan responded, "I'm going to go find camp instead of watching you guys failing to read a stupid map."

"I'm coming with you," Katie told him.

"Uh, no," he told her, "you're not."

With that, the punk set off to try and find camp on his own.

"Okay," Justin sighed, "we lost Cody, so that leaves just the five of us. Are we near camp yet, LeShawna? It's starting to get pretty dark out."

"Getting there," LeShawna replied, "oh, turn left here- map says we should be there in half an hour or so."

"I still don't trust that map," Trent said, "I mean, Chris might've given us the wrong directions on purpose."

"Nah," DJ told him, "doubt he did that. Then neither team would find camp, so there wouldn't be a winner."

"He's right," Justin shrugged, "We'll just have to trust it, for now."

"Let's just hope we don't run into anymore bears," Bridgette sighed.

The team continued following the map, until they at last reached the camp sight.

"Sweet!" Trent cheered, "Finally!"

"I'll start a fire," Justin offered, "you guys set up tents and stuff."

Just as the sun went down, the fire was going and everything was set up.

"Whew," LeShawna smiled, "I almost thought we were going in circles. I wonder how the other team is doing."

"Who cares?" Justin smirked, "Let's just enjoy the thought that we might be winning. Who knows? Maybe they're totally lost!"

As it turns out, Justin was correct. The Tiki's were lost and without hope- it was night already, and they were nowhere near camp.

"Great," Katie groaned, "we're out in the middle of the woods at night. Thanks a lot, Beth."

"What?" Beth asked, "Why me?"

"If you hadn't hogged the map, we might be a little less lost right now!" Katie exclaimed, "And who knows where Duncan is? This challenge couldn't be going worse!"

Duncan, however, had managed to reach to Tiki campsite on his own, and was presently roasting marshmallows over a fire he had set up.

"Guys?" Gwen asked, clearly worried, "What if we get attacked by bears while we're out here?"

"Relax," Geoff told her, "stay by me, I'll make sure nothing happens."

"Thanks, Geoff," Gwen smiled.

"BEAR!" Tyler shouted.

"GAHHH!" Geoff screamed, jumping to his feet.

Tyler looked at Geoff, then busted out into laughter.

"Dude!" Geoff exclaimed, "Not cool!"

"I'm glad Chef packed us some food," DJ smiled, "at least we don't have to starve."

"Yeah," Trent agreed, "this isn't so bad."

"You know," Bridgette said, "I was thinking, maybe I should stay awake tonight. That way when it's morning, I can wake you guys up and we'll get a head start back to camp."

"That's a good idea," LeShawna agreed, "you sure you don't mind?"

"Yeah," Bridgette smiled, "it's cool. You guys can all sleep if you want."

"Hey," Justin smiled, "I'll stay up with you. I'm not feeling all that tired."

"You look pretty beat to me, bro," Trent commented.

Justin shot a glare at Trent, who then realized what was going on and smiled.

"Well, if you feel alright, no point in sleeping," Trent smiled, "but I think the rest of us should get to bed."

"Yeah," LeShawna yawned, "I'm feeling pretty tired. Goodnight, guys."

"Night," DJ said, going into his tent.

Trent walked over to his own tent, flashed Justin a thumbs up, and went inside.

"Guys," Lindsay said, "wake up!"

"What?" Tyler yawned, opening his eyes, "When did we fall asleep?"

Sure enough, however, it was morning.

"I dunno," Lindsay smiled, "but I think we have to head back to camp now, right?"

"Yeah," Tyler told her, "hey guys! Time to wake up!"

Gradually, everyone began to stir.

"C'mon," Tyler told them all, "we gotta go."

"What about Duncan?" Geoff asked.

"Here's a better question- do any of us really care?" Tyler responded.

"Well," Geoff thought, "not really, no."

"Then let's move out!" Tyler cheered.

Morale restored, the Tiki's made their way back to the main camp.

Bridgette opened her eyes, then let out a groan.

"Oh no," she muttered.

"Wuzzhuh?" Justin yawned, "What time is it?"

"We fell asleep!" Bridgette gasped, "C'mon, we have to get the others and hurry back! Oh no, the other team is probably already there!"

"Relax," Trent smiled, emerging from nearby, "we're already up- we were getting ready to go."

"What?" Bridgette asked, "Why didn't you wake us?"

"We thought you looked cute like that," LeShawna chuckled.

Bridgette and Justin looked at one other, and realized they were clinging on to each other.

"Oh!" Justin said, letting go, "Sorry! I uh, move around when I sleep!"

"Right," LeShawna teased, "whatever. We better get going, though, we don't know if the other team made it back yet."

The Islanders finished getting ready, then set off.

"Dude!" Tyler cheered, "We're first!"

It was true- they were the first to make It back to camp.

"Correction," Duncan yawned, walking out from the mess hall, "I'M first."

"How?" Tyler asked, "There's no way-"

"Yeah, I'm just that good," Duncan smirked.

A moment later, the Islanders arrived at the scene.

"Damnit!" Trent groaned, "We lost again!"

"I dunno about that," Chris smirked, suddenly appearing, "I clearly yesterday that your team HAD to stay at the designated camp all night. Tiki's, only Duncan stayed at the camp last night, meaning you failed the challenge."

"So that means we won?" Bridgette smiled.

"Yup," Chris told her, "looks like it."

The five Islanders cheered.

"Tiki's, we're going to do our elimination ceremony early today- be ready in five minutes."

At the elimination ceremony, Chris looked everyone over, smiling to himself.

"Alright guys," the host said, "I tallied the votes, and now I'll hand out marshmallows. First one goes to Duncan. Katie, Geoff, Gwen, and Tyler are also safe, leaving Lindsay and Beth without marshmallows. Only one of you will be leaving today- the other will get a marshmallow. And the lucky person who get's to stay is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lindsay!"

"Yay!" the blonde cheered.

"Sorry guys," Beth sighed, "I guess I lost you the challenge."

"Whatever," Chris said, shoving her out of the camera view, "well kids, that wraps up tonight's show. Tune in next time to find out who goes home on:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(A/N: What do you think? By the way, am I the first person to write about Justin and Bridgette as a pair? I'm pretty sure I am, right? Yay, I'm special! Well, even if I'm not the first, let's all pretend I am. Since I didn't update last week, I'll TRY for a double update later. No promises.)


	8. Episode 8

(A/N: Hey guys- sorry I didn't update last week. I had to work on a French project entitled: French Visionaries. The idea was to make a poster and paper about someone who brought a lot to the French culture. Everyone else got a general or something, but guess who I got stuck with? My teacher. The only Brightside was I could run a background check on her at school, and use my project as an excuse. This is the Halloween special of CTV, but I'll try to update again tomorrow or Monday to make up for last week.)

"Last time on Camp TV:

I sent the contestants on a camping trip for their weekly challenge. Out of thirteen contestants, it turned out that only LeShawna could read a map. Sad, right? Cody got taken out of the challenge early due to a bear attack, and Duncan ditched his team to try and find the campsite himself. While the Islanders managed to get to their site without much issue, the Tiki's got completely lost. Duncan, however, managed to find the campout, and enjoyed an evening alone. While the Tiki's were the first back to the start point, the Islanders ended up winning due to a technicality. The Tiki's ended up sending Beth home that night, leaving twelve competitors left. Who will go home after today's challenge? Find out on an all new:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(Intro)

It was around midnight, and Chris had set up a movie for the campers to watch in the mess hall.

"Dude," Cody said, "why- just, why?"

The competitors were watching Dead Silence- presently in the film, a man was walking around in an abandoned theater.

"You know what I think would be funny?" Justin asked, "If someone actually used common sense in a horror movie."

"Right," Duncan laughed, "when hell freezes over."

"This movie is great and all," DJ whispered shakily, "but I think I'm gonna go catch some sleep."

"Right," Duncan mocked, "oh, DJ? Beware the stare of Mary Shaw, she had no children, only dolls. And if you see her in your dreams, make sure you never ever scream."

DJ let out a yelp, and Duncan went into a fit of laughter.

"It's alright, DJ," Bridgette sighed.

"But what if she rips out my tongue?" DJ asked, shaking violently.

(Note for anyone who hasn't seen dead silence: the legend goes that if you see Mary Shaw in your dreams, and you scream, she rips out your tongue.)

"She isn't real," Bridgette smiled, "it's just a movie."

"Just a movie?" Duncan gasped, "You mean… you didn't know?"

"Know what?" Bridgette asked.

"This is based off of a real story," Duncan said grimly.

"Bullshit," Justin coughed.

"Whatever," Duncan smirked, "just watch out when you go to bed tonight, DJ."

DJ let out a groan, and buried his face in his hands.

"Relax DJ," Trent said, "Justin, Cody and I will walk you back to the cabins."

"but I'm watching-" Cody protested.

Trent shot the boy a look, and Cody sighed.

"Fine," he muttered.

The four walked back to the boys cabin. Once they got to the doorstep, Trent turned back to DJ.

"See?" Trent asked, "Nothing to be afraid of."

Trent swung open the door, and all the boys gasped.

Sitting on each bed was a dummy of each of the remaining male contestants.

"Dude," Cody gasped, "What the-"

There was a loud thump, and Cody, Trent and Justin spun around.

The source of the noise was DJ- he had fainted dead away.

"Great," Trent sighed, "I'll get everyone else. Cody, Justin, can you guys check out the other cabin? See if there are dummies in there, too. Look at the ones in this cabin first."

"Why do we have to look at the dummies?" Justin protested.

Before Trent could answer, a voice from the girl's cabin called:

"Hey, who's the dummy?"

The three looked at each other.

"Uh, yeah," Trent laughed, "you guys get on that. I'll be back with everyone else."

Before another objection could be made, Trent took off running.

Cody and Justin looked at each other, then at the girl's cabin. Simultaneously, each boy held up a fist, and shook it.

"Paper!" Justin exclaimed.

"Rock- oh, Damnit," Cody groaned.

"Well, good luck," Justin smiled.

"Whatever," Cody snapped, "you still have to check out the puppets in there."

Justin looked at the puppets in the boy's cabin, and frowned.

"Whatever," he sighed, "let's get this over with."

"Uh, guys." Trent called, entering the mess hall, "we have a problem."

"Define problem," Katie snapped.

"Uh, like a finding a bunch of puppets that look like everyone left on the island in the cabins kind of problem," Trent told her.

"Whoa, what?" Tyler asked.

Trent shrugged, then told everyone exactly what happened.

"Whatever," Katie said, "it's probably tonight's challenge, since we haven't had one yet."

"Yeah," Trent nodded, "but what would the challenge be? Put on a puppet show?"

"Let's think," Duncan said, rolling his eyes, "we watched a horror movie, you found a bunch of creepy puppets, and we already had two people go off into the woods to make out. Looks like a classic horror movie scenario to me."

"Wait, who went into the woods to make out?" Trent asked, alarmed.

"Geoff and Gwen left a while ago," LeShawna put in.

"Oh," Bridgette said, "but um, can't there be two couples who go into the woods to make out?"

"No," Duncan told her, "that's one of the rules. A cabin, maybe, but never two couples in the woods."

"Yeah," Trent agreed, "besides, Justin-"

"What makes you think I was talking about Justin?" Bridgette asked, face getting red, "I was just curious."

"Wait a second," LeShawna asked, "where are Justin, Cody and DJ anyway?"

"Uh oh," Trent groaned, "I told them to go check out the puppets."

"You told them to-" Duncan groaned, "great! Cody, Justin, DJ, Geoff and Gwen are gone. Five down, seven of us left. I say we all stay put."

"But I really need to go to the bathroom," Lindsay moaned.

"Not my problem," Duncan shrugged.

Geoff and Gwen walked through the woods, talking.

"I can't wait to get out of this dump," Gwen smiled, "I still don't know why I signed up for this."

"Yeah," Geoff agreed, "it- uh, what's that?"

"What?" Gwen asked.

Geoff pointed to a figure standing in the woods, hunched over.

"Probably one of the others," Gwen shrugged, "HEY!"

"Ssh!" Geoff said, "What if it's like, Mary Shaw?"

Gwen just smiled and shook her head.

"C'mon," she smiled, "let's go see who it is."

She led Geoff closer to the figure.

"Hey," Geoff greeted, "what are you doing out here by yourself?"

The figure stood up straight, then turned around and-

"GAHHHHHHH!"

Justin and Cody ran out of the cabins, and looked at each other.

"What was that?" Cody asked.

"Where's DJ?" Justin groaned.

"We better get out of here," Cody suggested, "let's just wait this out in one of the cabins."

"What, with the puppets?" Justin asked, "Screw that, dude! I don't know about you, but I'm going back t the mess hall."

With that, Justin sped off.

"Justin!" Cody called, "Seriously, dude! Justin?"

Cody looked back at the cabins, then sighed. The geek walked into the boys cabin. Then, one by one, he threw out each of the puppets, and slammed the door shut.

Back at the mess hall, everyone was getting sick of Lindsay's whining.

"Fine, go to the bathroom!" Duncan snapped, "Get caught, I don't care anymore! Just…. Shut…. Up…."

"I'll go with you, Lindsay," Tyler smiled, "I doubt anything will come after us."

"Idiots," Duncan murmured as the two left.

Lindsay opened up the bathroom door, then waved to Tyler.

"Be out in a sec!" she smiled.

"I'll wait over here," Tyler told her.

Lindsay nodded, then went inside. When she came back out, Tyler was gone.

"T- Tyler?" she asked.

She looked around- no one was in sight. Except the old lady standing by the tree.

"Excuse me!" Lindsay called, "Have you seen Tyler? He's that one boy who was standing over there just a second ago."

The woman stepped closer to Lindsay.

"Well?" Lindsay asked, "Have you seen him?"

"Ow!" Lindsay groaned, "No need to push!"

The old woman had brought Lindsay to a tent, where Chris was waiting.

"Hey Lindsay," Chris greeted, "didn't do so well in the challenge, eh?"

"What challenge?" Lindsay asked.

"Nevermind," Chris sighed, "go wait in the tent."

Lindsay went in the tent and saw DJ, Geoff, Gwen, Justin, and Tyler waiting.

"Oh, hey guys!" Lindsay greeted, "What are you all doing here?"

"Okay, we'll assume everyone who isn't in here is already out of the challenge," Katie sighed, "so that just leaves five of us. And someone has to leave the mess hall eventually."

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey guys," the voice greeted, "it's Justin. Can you let me in?"

"Just a sec," Bridgette smiled, walking over to the door.

Bridgette swung the door open, to see a puppet who looked exactly like Justin standing there.

"Wha- what?" Bridgette asked.

"Bridgette!" Trent shouted, "It's one of the puppets! Don't go near it!"

Trent rushed over to the door, and attempted to pull Bridgette away. Unfortunately, the puppet grabbed both of them, and pulled them out of the mess hall.

Duncan rushed over, and slammed the door shut.

"Three of us left," the punk sighed, "so uh, LeShawna, sorry about this."

"About what?" LeShawna asked.

Duncan smiled, and pushed the door open.

"What the heck are you doin'?" LeShawna demanded.

Katie smirked, and crept up behind LeShawna. Then, without a word, Katie shoved the girl out of the mess hall.

"HEY!" LeShawna exclaimed, but Duncan had already shut the door and locked it.

"Let me in-" LeShawna protested, banging on the door.

After a while, the banging stopped.

"Well, that's that," Duncan smiled, "let's go find Chris. Everyone's out already."

Duncan opened up the mess hall door to see an elderly woman standing there.

"Dude," Duncan sighed, "we won already. Go take whatever minimum wage Chris is paying you and get out of here."

"Yeah," Katie scoffed, walking next to Duncan, "we have immunity, loser."

The elderly woman grabbed both Duncan and Katie, then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Duncan asked.

All of a sudden, Chris appeared.

"You guys weren't the last two," the host smiled, "Cody was holed up in the boy's cabin. Basically, you just lost the challenge for the Tiki's!"

"What?" Katie demanded, "But we can't lose AGAIN!"

"Well, then you should try to suck less," Chris smirked, "see you at the elimination ceremony."

All of the remaining competitors were back in the mess hall, eating a very late dinner. (Or early breakfast).

"You guys lost the challenge?" Tyler demanded.

"It was an honest mistake," Katie smiled.

"Whatever," Tyler sighed, "well Duncan, it's been nice knowing you."

"Excuse me?" Duncan asked.

"You've really been nothing but a jerk since we got here," Tyler snapped, "if anyone has to go, it should be you."

"Shut up, Tyler," Duncan scoffed, "just walk away before someone gets hurt."

"Yeah," Tyler said, "you."

"Okay," Duncan said, getting to his feet, "that's it-"

Duncan lunged for Tyler, tackling the jock to the ground. Before Duncan could get a hit in, Tyler shoved him off, and got to his feet. Duncan got to his feet as well, and charged again. This time, Tyler swung his right fist, connected with Duncan's face. The punk's eyes opened wide in shock, before he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Okay guys, break it up," Chris said, entering the mess hall.

"Way to get here after the fight was over," Tyler said.  
>"Well, duh," Chris snapped, "I'm not about to pass up that kind of dramatic gold. Alright, time for the elimination ceremony. Tiki's, you know where to go."<p>

While everyone was leaving, Duncan began to stir.

"What just happened?" he groaned.

"You got your ass handed to you," Katie snapped, "thanks a lot. Do you know how much effort it will take to get everyone to not vote for you?"

"Tiki's," Chris sighed, "nice to see you here again. You all really need to step up your game. But after tonight, one of you won't get that chance. The first marshmallow goes to… Lindsay. Gwen and Geoff. And…. Katie. Tyler and Duncan, you guys are left without marshmallows."

Duncan smirked at Tyler, who rolled his eyes.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Tyler!"

Tyler caught his marshmallow, and grinned.

"WHAT?" Duncan shouted, "You voted ME off?"

"Duh," Geoff told him.

Duncan looked at Katie, who just shrugged.

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"Come on, let's be realistic here. If I tried to protect Duncan from getting eliminated after all of that, everyone would know something was up. So I just jumped on the band wagon and voted for Duncan too. Just business, Duncan, it's not personal."

(End)

"Whatever," Duncan said as he got on the boat of losers, "screw you guys, I'M GOING HOME!"

"Well, that's it for now!" Chris smiled, "What will happen next time? Who will go home? What will the challenge be? Find out next time on:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(A/N: Surprised? Come on, Tyler going home would have been way too obvious. Anyway, the reason I picked Dead Silence for the challenge was because I watched it recently. Not the best horror film, but it's pretty decent. Check it out! Well, I'll try to update again- if I don't, Happy Halloween!)


	9. Episode 9

(A/N: Well, I was up late tonight working on my Halloween costume, so I figured I would just update now. Has anyone seen the Rob Zombie remake of Halloween? I made a paper mache mask similar to the one Michael Myers wore in the escape scene- not that anyone cares, but I'm pretty proud of myself. ^.^ Well, here's the update!)

"Last time on Camp TV:

After letting the campers take a night off to watch scary movies, I hit them with our most terrifying and Halloween-y challenge yet! Trent, Justin, Cody and DJ discovered some creepy puppets in the cabins, and Gwen and Geoff were the first taken by the killer. The contestant's numbers slowly diminished, until it was only Cody left standing to win immunity for the Islanders! Duncan and Tyler got into a fight- actually, it wasn't so much of a fight as it was Tyler knocking Duncan out. At the Tiki's elimination ceremony, Katie betrayed Duncan so she could avoid rousing suspicion on herself. What will today's challenge hold? Who will go home? Find out on an all new:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(Intro)

"Alright campers," Chris smiled, "as some of you may have figured out, we only have a few challenges left until the merge- that's why I think it's necessary to build up trust between everyone who's left here. And by trust, I mean tension."

"Can't you just let us eat breakfast in peace for once?" LeShawna asked.

"Uh," Chris thought, "no."

Everyone was in the mess hall, and the remaining competitors were trying to enjoy their breakfast.

The host continued, "Anyway, today's challenge will have three different parts to it. I'll pair two people from both teams up for each part. The team who manages to complete a challenge wins one point. The team with the most points by the end of the day wins immunity. So, if you'll all follow me, I'll take you to the first part of the challenge."

Chris led the contestants to a cliff, where ropes and rock climbing gear were laid out.

"Okay," Chris thought, "let's see, for the Islanders, I want Trent and LeShawna. For the Tiki's, let's have Geoff and Lindsay. Now, one of you from each pair will be hooked up, and will have to climb the mountain. The other person will act as support, and make sure their climber doesn't fall. Meaning that if the climber DOES fall, the support will have to suffer any and all legal ramifications, and not me. Well, with that out of the way, everyone get set up!"

Trent and Geoff both decided to take the climb, with Lindsay and LeShawna acting as support.

"This isn't so bad," Geoff smiled once he was halfway up the cliff.

Geoff put his hand on one of the rocks, triggering an explosion.

"WAHHHHHH-"

The party boy flew backwards, dragging Lindsay with him.

"You got this, Trent!" LeShawna cheered, "Just keep moving!"

"But- HE JUST FRIGGING EXPLODED!" Trent shouted.

"I know," Chris smiled proudly, "great, isn't it?"

With a look of horror on his face, Trent kept climbing.

"He's doing well," Chris sighed, "Tweek, bring me… THE PANCAKE LAUNCHER!"

"Gah!"

Minutes later, the intern Tweek returned with what looked like a rocket launcher with a toaster on the end.

"Thank you Tweek," Chris smiled, aiming the launcher at Trent's face, "go get yourself some coffee."

Chris fired, sending a pancake flying towards Trent.

"LOOK OUT!" LeShawna warned.

"What?" Trent asked, turning his head.

Trent's jaw dropped when he saw the huge pancake sky-rocketing towards him. The pancake connected with Trent's face, and he let out a yelp.

"GAH!" he shouted, "IT'S BURNING! IT'S LIKE A FLUFFY DISC OF FIRE AND HATRED!"

At this point, Chris was almost dying of laughter.

"I… love… being… me…" he managed to choke out.

However, Trent still managed to complete the climb, though there was still a huge red mark on his face where the pancake was.

Next, Chris led everyone back to the Mess Hall.

"Okay guys," the host said, "on the tables in front of you are two fish known as the Fugu Blowfish. After I pair you up, I'll explain how this part of the challenge works. Let's see, I'll have Cody and Bridgette, then Tyler and Katie."

Chris motioned for the four to take their places.

"Okay," Chris smiled, "here's how this works. Bridgette and Katie, you two have to prepare the Fugu blowfish, one of the most poisonous fish known to man, and serve it to your partner. You have to cut around the poison glands, otherwise your partner will be taking a long trip to the infirmary. Very, very long. I'll just set up a chart so you can see how to prepare, and let you get started."

Chris put up a chart showing the location of the poison glands, as well as where to make proper incisions.

"Uh, Bridgette?" Cody asked, "Please don't kill me, okay?"

"Don't worry," Bridgette smiled, "it's pretty easy stuff, as long as I don't severe the poison glands."

While Bridgette started to cut up the Fugu carefully, Katie just started hacking away.

"Uh, KATIE!" Tyler shouted, "Can't you be more careful?"

"Relax," Katie smiled, "I know what I'm doing."

"And…. Time!" Chris announced, "Please present your dishes!"

Cody grinned when he saw Bridgette had prepared the dish exactly like the chart had showed. Katie's dish, on the other hand, was practically a pile of goo.

"Okay, you can eat-" Chris began.

"Everyone look, a dancing bear!" Katie shouted, pointing towards a mess hall window.

When everyone turned to see what Katie was talking about, she switched the dishes.

"There's no bear out there," Chris said, disappointed.

"My bad," Katie shrugged.

"Now, then, chow down!" Chris announced.

Without looking, Cody took a huge bite of the plate in front of him- then began gasping for air. Tyler, on the other hand, was surprised.

"Hey," the jock smiled, "this is awesome!"

Tyler actually kept eating, while Cody dropped to the ground.

"CODY!" Bridgette gasped, "But I… I cut the food exactly the way the chart said to!"

"Well, I guess not," Chris smiled, "but look at it this way- you just gave me a small boost in ratings. Okay, how about we take a small break while I drag Cody to the infirmary? Meet back here in twenty!"

Chris clapped his hands, and two interns appeared and dragged Cody away.

"I better go with him," Bridgette groaned, "I hope he's not dead!"

"Hey Justin," Trent called, "DJ and I are gonna go play some football. You want to come?"

"Uh, in a minute," Justin said, "you go on, I'll catch up."

Trent shrugged, then walked out of the mess hall with DJ.

After everyone was gone, Justin rushed into the kitchen where Chef was.

"Oh, hello there, children!" Chef greeted.

"Hey Chef," Justin said, "uh, can I ask you for some advice?"

"Sure thing," Chef smiled, "better make it quick though, your next challenge is starting soon."

"Um," Justin sighed, "it's… Bridgette."

"Oh, I see," Chef mused, "say no more, children. Let me sing you a little song."

Chef closed his eyes, and began to sing.

"_I'm gonna make love to 'ya woman,_

_Lay 'ya down by the fire-"_

"Oh, I just remembered," Justin laughed, "Trent invited me to play football with him and DJ. Later, Chef."

"Oh, uh, bye, children," Chef said, "have fun!"

Twenty minutes later, Chris gathered everyone for the final part of the challenge.

"Okay guys," Chris smiled, "I like to call this the 'ultimate trust fall' challenge. Justin, DJ, Gwen and Geoff, follow me."

Chris led the campers back to the 1,000 foot cliff.

"Alright guys," Chris began, "here's how it'll work. Justin and Geoff, you guys wait at the bottom. Gwen and DJ, you guys have to jump off of the cliff again- and have your partner catch you. It's a tie so far, so if you win this challenge, your team get's immunity. DJ and Gwen, get to the top of the cliff!"

Once at the top of the cliff, Gwen and DJ looked at each other and shuddered.

"Been nice knowing you," Gwen sighed.

DJ said nothing, but nodded in response.

Justin and Geoff were waiting below, waist deep in the water.

"Jump, Gwen!" Geoff shouted, "I'll catch you, babe!"

"What did you just call me?" Gwen shouted back.

"Um," Geoff thought, "nothing! Just jump so we win immunity, alright?"

"I don't think I can do it!" Gwen shouted.

"You can!" Geoff assured her, "you've done it before, you can do it now!"

"C'mon, DJ!" Justin called, "Keep up our winning streak, bro!"

"Momma," DJ groaned, closing his eyes.

Justin face-palmed.

"Gwen!" Geoff shouted, "We could really use a win! And I'm pretty sure I'm being circled by sharks, so uh, any day now!"

Gwen closed her eyes, and gulped.

"No, seriously! That is definitely the fin of a shark!" Geoff said, "So, you know, please? SO I can NOT die?"

"Okay," Gwen sighed.

Gwen closed her eyes, then ran and jumped off the cliff.

"Crap," Geoff thought. He held out his arms, closed his eyes, and-

-managed to catch Gwen!

"Dude!" Geoff exclaimed, grinning.

Gwen smiled, back, and without thinking, the two kissed.

"Awww," Chris said, "that's sweet. GET A ROOM, LOVEBIRDS! YOU'LL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO 'LEAK' A TAPE ONCE YOU'RE EIGHTEEN!"

Gwen and Geoff stopped kissing, then smiled at each other.

"So," Geoff smiled.

"So." Gwen smirked.

Hand-in-hand, the two walked back to camp.

"Well that's just great," Justin scowled, "there's goes our winning streak. Bridgette's in the infirmary with Cody, and-"

Before he could make it back to shore, DJ landed on top of Justin.

"Hey," DJ grinned, "I did it!"

"I'm going to murder you," Justin wheezed.

"Well, you were too late, DJ," Chris smiled, "the Tiki's won, so the Islanders will be sending someone home tonight!"

The Tiki's cheered, and went off to finally enjoy the evening off.

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

(Arm in a sling)

And now my arm is dislocated. Don't worry, it MIGHT heal within a week. So now, I'm at risk of being voted off for having an injury. Thanks, DJ. I owe you one.

(End)

"Okay guys," Chris said at the elimination ceremony, "you had a good run, but it's finally time to send someone home. The person who does not get a marshmallow tonight is out of the game, and can never come back. First marshmallow goes to… Trent. Cody. Bridgette. LeShawna. Justin and DJ, you two are the only ones left. Final marshmallow of the night goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

"…DJ!"

"Sorry dude," DJ told Justin.

"Nah, I'm yankin' your chain," Chris said, "DJ, everyone was pissed at you for losing the challenge. Justin, you're still in, DJ, the boat of losers awaits. That wraps up another episode of Camp TV! Tune in next time to see who loses their shot at the million on:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(A/N: Hm, don't believe I have anything to say. Except that Tweek is awesome. Well, I'm off- Happy Halloween! =D)


	10. Episode 10

"Last time on Camp TV:

Eleven campers, three challenges, one elimination. Since it was close to the merge, I felt it was time we put the contestants through a bit of trust therapy- which entailed, of course, more challenges. Trent went head to head in our explosive rock climbing challenge. Literally, it was explosive. Katie deliberately poisoned Cody, but Bridgette took the fall. Last, we had the Gwen and DJ jump off of the one-thousand foot cliff. Again. Gwen won the challenge, immunity for her team, and finally hooked up with Geoff. Justin, on the other hand, won a dislocated arm. Who will go home next? Who will… not… go home next? Find out on an all new:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(Intro)

Justin walked out of the boys cabin wearing swimming trunks, carrying with him a towel and tanning lotion. His arm was still in a sling, something he was furious about.

"Where you going?" Trent called, "We have a challenge soon!"

"I need to get some tanning done," Justin replied, "my arm might be dislocated, but that doesn't mean I have to look pasty."

After Justin set up his towel on the beach, Katie approached him.

"Hey," she said, "I think Bridgette was looking for you."

"Bridgette?" Justin grinned, "Thanks! I should go see her, if she was looking for me, right? Well, later!"

With that, Justin took off running.

Katie grinned- once Justin was out of sight, she took his bottle of tanning lotion, and emptied it into the water. She then took out a bottle of her own: _Johnson's Death Grip Extra-Double Strength Super Glue._

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

(Pours her glue into Justin's bottle)

Let's see how well the Islander's do with only four players in today's challenge. And once Justin isn't able to compete, his team will eliminate him- making sure he won't make it to the merge with Bridgette. Now that it's nearly time for the merge, I have to start breaking up couples. Justin and Bridgette aren't together, but it's only a matter of time. Once that's settled, I'll take care of Geoff and Gwen. Tyler will have to go soon, but Lindsay is harmless.

(End)

Justin knocked on the door to the girl's cabin, and LeShawna answered.

"Oh, 'sup, Justin?" she asked.

"Katie told me Bridgette was looking for me," Justin shrugged, trying to sound suave, "I figured I would swing by, see what was up."

"Oh, hold on."

LeShawna walked back into the girl's cabin, and Bridgette appeared in her place a few moments later.

"Hey Justin," Bridgette greeted, "how's your arm?"

"Great," Justin grinned, "Katie said you were looking for me?"

"Hm?" Bridgette asked, "No, I was actually getting ready to go get something to eat at the mess hall. You can join me, if you want."

"Actually," Justin said, "I have a better idea. I was going to get some tanning done- why don't you grab some food and bring it down to the beach? You know, like a picnic?"

Bridgete thought it over a moment, then smiled.

"Alright," she agreed, "see you in a bit."

Bridgete walked back in the cabin, shutting the door behind her.

Smirking, Justin walked back to the beach.

"That's weird," Justin murmured.

He had just opened his bottle of tanning lotion and squirted a bit on his hand- usually, the lotion smelt like coconuts and wasn't completely clear.

"Must be a new ingredient," he shrugged.

Bridgette left the mess hall, with a basket of food in her hands. She scanned the beach, looking for Justin- it didn't take long to find him.

"Hey," she greeted, running over to where he was laying, "I brought the food!"

"Bridgette?" Justin asked, not moving.

"Well, yeah," she replied, "who else would it be?"

"Bridgette," Justin moaned, "I can't move."

"What do you mean, 'he can't move'?" Trent asked, "Did he cover himself in superglue, or something?"

"I don't know!" Bridgette exclaimed, "But I doubt he's faking it! We just need to help him before the challenge starts!"

The two were talking outside of the boys cabin- while Bridgette was near-panicking, Trent seemed apathetic.

"Come on," Trent sighed, "let's be realistic. I can't imagine a single scenario in which someone got paralyzed while tanning."

"Trent!" Bridgette pleaded.

"Alright," he shrugged, "let's go see what's up."

"Wow," Trent said, "he really can't move. What now?"

"I don't care!" Justin exclaimed, "Just DO something!"

Suddenly, Chris' voice came over the intercom.

"Challenge starts in five minutes," the host announced, "meet me by the mess hall."

"That's just great," Trent groaned, "help me lift him up, Bridgette."

Ten minutes later, Trent and Bridgette arrived at the mess hall with Justin.

"You're late!" Chris exclaimed.

"Sorry," Trent said, "but Justin can't move!"

"Really," Chris mocked, "what'd he do, cover himself in super glue?"

"This is serious," Bridgette told Chris.

"Well then, sucks to be you guys, because today's challenge is all about movement," Chris smiled, "well guys, it's been a long- well, more of a medium sized journey so far. But this is your last team challenge before the merge."

Cody, Gwen, Geoff, Tyler, and LeShawna all gasped- Katie stood there smiling.

"So," Chris continued, "to ensure we can squeeze the very last possible bit of entertainment out of 'ya, we need to separate the weak from the strong. If high school taught you anything, it should be that dodge ball is the best way to divide the herd. It was going to be an even five on five game, but since Justin can't move, it'll have to be four on four. Tiki's, you'll have to sit someone out each round."

"Lindsay," everyone on the Tiki's said at once. (Except Lindsay herself, of course.)

"Why me?" the blonde whined.

"Because you're a total ditz-" Gwen began.

"Because you need to save your energy," Tyler interrupted, "we'll need your skill in a later round."

"That makes sense," Lindsay agreed happily.

"So," Chris continued, "if you'll just follow me, I'll lead you to the gymnasium where we'll set up."

Once everyone was inside the gymnasium, Chris went over the rules.

"Alright," he began, "standard game of dodge ball. Three rounds. You get hit, you're out. If someone throws a ball at you and you catch it, they're out. Any questions? No? Good. Justin and Lindsay, you guys can go sit on the bleachers. Everyone else, get on your team's side."

Once the players were ready and Chris had the dodge balls lined up in the center of the gym, Chris spoke again.

"Alright," the host said, "I want a good, unclean fight. Shots to the face and groin are allowed, as well as any other means you can think of to seriously injure your opponent. You have two minutes to strategize."

"Okay," Trent said to Cody, "you and me should focus on getting Tyler out, he's the most athletic."

"Right," Cody nodded.

"Okay," Katie said, "we should each be assigned one person to hit. Gwen, you go after Bridgette. Geoff, you get Cody. Tyler, you get Trent. I'll go after LeShawna."

"Everyone grab a ball!" Chris commanded. Once everyone had done so, Chris said, "Alright, the game starts… NOW!"

Geoff was the first to throw, but Cody was able to barely dodge. Tyler then threw his ball at Trent, who sidestepped.

Cody threw his ball at Tyler also, but the jock was able to catch it.

"Cody's out!" Chris announced.

Tyler threw his ball at Trent, but it was Trent's turn to be the catcher.

"Tyler's out!" Chris called.

Katie scoffed, then threw her ball at LeShawna, hitting her in the face.

"Oops, sorry!" Katie called.

LeShawna rubbed her face, but sat down in the bleachers.

Gwen managed to get Bridgette out, and then everyone left on the Tiki's threw their ball at Trent at the same time, eliminating him.

"Tiki's win round one!" Chris said, "if you want to trade someone out, do it now! Three minutes to strategize, then it's round two."

Since she was eager to play, Lindsay was swapped in for Gwen.

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"We're screwed."

(End)

Moments later, round two started.

"Okay, Lindsay," Tyler said, "just make sure whoever you throw the ball at doesn't catch it, alright?"

"Okay," Lindsay nodded.

Lindsay pulled her arm back, and sent her dodge ball rocketing forward with amazing form.

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"Whoa, what?"

(End)

CONFESSIONAL: Tyler

"I've never seen anyone- not even another dude- throw a dodge ball that hard. And I've taken every physical education class my school has to offer."

(End)

Unfortunately, the ball headed straight for Cody.

"Catch it Cody!" Trent shouted.

Cody put his hands up, but sadly, the ball hit him straight in the crouch, and he dropped to the ground instantly.

"Cody's-" Chris began.

But the geek held up his hands- amazingly, he had caught the ball.

"Actually, looks like Lindsay is out," Chris said.

Lindsay sighed, and then sat down on the bleachers.

"You did your best, Lindsay," Tyler told the blonde.

"Thanks, Ty," she smiled.

While he was distracted, Bridgette threw her ball and got Tyler out.

"GAH!" Katie growled, "What were you doing?"

Then it was LeShawna's turn to hit Katie in the face.

"Sorry," LeShawna smirked.

Katie glared at her, then took her seat.

"Uh oh," Geoff muttered.

"Geoff's out!" Chris announced once Trent had thrown his ball, "I'll give you three minutes to strategize and such."

While the Tiki's swapped Lindsay out for Gwen again, the Islanders talked with Cody.

"Can you compete again?" Trent asked.

Cody shook his head.

"He has to!" LeShawna said, "there's no one to fill in for him!"

"Except Justin," Bridgette sighed.

"I'll take my chances with Cody," LeShawna said, walking back to the court.

"We have to use Justin," Trent sighed, "Cody is in NO condition to play dodge ball. At least he might make a good human shield."

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Justin shouted.

Nonetheless, Trent picked up Justin an dragged him to the court.

"Ew," Trent groaned, "my hands are all sticky! Are you covered in sap, or something?"

Justin just glared at Trent.

"Sweet," Katie grinned, "just save Justin for last- handle everyone else first."

Bridgette was the first out, eliminated by Gwen. LeShawna was again eliminated by Katie, but Trent managed to catch a ball thrown at him by Tyler- only to be eliminated by Geoff.

CONFESSIONAL: Trent

"My biggest question was who to send home- Justin or Cody? Cody was out first each round, and you saw Justin. Dude couldn't even move."

(End)

"Crap," Justin groaned.

"On three," Geoff smiled, "one… two… THREE!"

Everyone threw their ball at Justin.

"WE WON!" Katie cheered.

"Not quite," Chris smiled, "you might want to check what just happened there."

Katie scowled, and turned back to Justin- only to see that every dodge ball had stuck to him.

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-"

(End)

"Due to technicality," Chris smiled, "the Islanders win!"

Trent and LeShawna cheered, while Bridgette ran over and gave Justin a hug- only to find that now she too was stuck to him.

"Um, Justin?" Bridgette said, "I'm stuck…"

"Huh," Chris mused, "he really must have gotten covered in superglue somehow. Alright, you guys will have to remain stuck for a while, because the Tiki's have an elimination ceremony to get to!"

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"Okay, so I couldn't split up Justin and Bridgette. But I CAN split up Gwen and Geoff."

(End)

Later on that day, Lindsay saw Katie sitting behind the Mess Hall, sobbing.

"Katie," Lindsay said, surprised, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Katie sighed, "it's just that… Gwen told me how ugly my outfit was!"

"Oh, your outfit isn't ugly," Lindsay smiled, "I like it!"

"Thanks," Katie wept, "but she wouldn't stop calling me names, and then she said you-"

"Said I what?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, I shouldn't tell you," Katie muttered, "but… I guess you should know. She said that you're a really dumb blonde who probably didn't even pass grade school, and that your nose is big."

"That's not true!" Lindsay gasped, "My nose is fine!"

"I know," Katie said sadly, "but she just wouldn't stop! Do you think… Do you think maybe we could vote her off tonight so she won't make fun of me anymore?"

"Of course," Lindsay nodded, "I'll tell Tyler!"

Later that night, Chris began to hand out marshmallows.

"First marshmallow goes to Katie. Tyler and Geoff, you dudes are also safe. Gwen and Lindsay, it's down to you two."

Gwen smiled at Trent, and Lindsay did the same to Katie.

"Final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Lindsay!"

"What?" Gwen and Geoff exclaimed.

"Yeah," Chris smiled, "three votes Gwen, two Lindsay. Gwen, you are officially the latest Camp TV reject- the boat of losers awaits!"

"Aw," Geoff sighed, "I can't believe you have to go!"

"It's cool," Gwen smiled, giving Geoff a hug goodbye, "I'll see you later."

Geoff hung his head as Gwen walked to the boat of losers.

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"Huh. You know, that almost went too well."

(End)

Meanwhile, Justin and Bridgette were in the medical center- Chef had just entered.

"Hello there children," Chef greeted, "alright, we have two options to get the super glue off. You either take a scolding hot shower together, or we shove you in the meat freezer. Once the glue is frozen, you can chisel it off."

"We'll take the freezer," Bridgette said flatly.

"Damnit," Justin muttered.

"What was that?" Bridgette asked.

"I said, 'damn right'."

"And that wraps up another episode of Camp TV!" Chris smiled, "What will happen in the first challenge after the merge? Who will go home? What is the next step of Katie's plan? Find out next time on:

CAMP!

T!

V!'


	11. Episode 11

"Last time on Camp TV:  
>For the last team challenge of the season, I set up a dodge ball game for everyone. Unfortunately for Justin, Katie replaced his tanning lotion with super glue, and he couldn't move during the entire game. Lindsay showed everyone how well she could throw- sadly, Cody was on the receiving end. Cody actually had to be swapped out for Justin- even though he couldn't move every ball that was thrown at him stuck because he was covered in super glue- so he managed to still bring the win. After a little manipulation and a whole lot of lying on Katie's part, it ended up being Gwen to take the boat of losers out of here. Now that I finally get to drop the merge on the remaining competitors, how will they handle themselves? Who will be the next eliminated? Why hasn't Tweek brought me my coffee yet? Find out on this brand new, totally kickass episode of:<br>CAMP!  
>T!<br>V!" 

(Intro) 

"Congratulations, everyone," Chris announced, "you have all officially made it to the merge- the halfway point of the game. Soon enough, it'll be the final four, and even the final two! Things are going to get more difficult, more challenging, and so mind-bogglingly insane, I'm willing to bet at least one of you will probably be dead by the end of the season. Says so in your contracts." 

CONFESSIONAL: Bridgette  
>(Thumbing through contract)<br>"What kind of sick person wrote this thing?"  
>(End) <p>

"Now," Chris smiled, "you've all got a big day ahead of you, so I instructed Chef to cook you an extra-large breakfast today. Eat as much as you want- in about four hours, I'll start the challenge. And trust me- you'll want to savor those last few hours of sanity. Now, get going!" 

CONFESSIONAL: Katie  
>"How do I feel about making it to the merge? Well, I'll tell you what I don't feel- surprised. I've gotten rid of Sadie, Duncan, and Gwen directly. And that's only the start."<br>CONFESSIONAL: Tyler  
>"Sweet, the merge! Halfway through, bro! All I need to do now is go one hundred and twenty four percent, and I'm sure to win!"<br>CONFESSIONAL: Lindsay  
>"What's a 'merge'?"<br>CONFESSIONAL: Trent  
>"I'm stoked I made it this far! Who knows, I might even win this season!"<br>CONFESSIONAL: LeShawna  
>"Oh yeah, what'd I tell you? I'm in this to win this!"<br>CONFESSIONAL: Geoff  
>"Making it this far is cool and all, I just wish Gwen was with me."<br>CONFESSIONAL: Bridgette  
>"I'm glad Jus- I'm glad all of my friends made it this far with me. LeShawna, Cody, and Trent are all here, so at least I have them to hang out with."<br>CONFESSIONAL: Justin  
>"Not to sound arrogant, but of course I made it this far. I mean, look at me: I'm practically a Greek god."<br>CONFESSIONAL: Cody  
>"The merge? Dude, I thought I would be out the first day! This is awesome! I mean, I couldn't ever win, but hopefully I could make the final five!"<br>(End) 

Four hours later, Chris brought the contestants to the stage they had used in the talent contest. 

"I hope you guys are ready," Chris smiled, "because I've set up multiple tortures for you guys to go through. Here's how the game works: I have a wheel here with a wide selection of tortures for you all to go through. I'll call out your name, and spin the wheel. Whatever torture the wheel lands on, you have to do it with grumbling, whining, or complaining. If you scream, or even so much as say, 'ow', you're out of the challenge. Here's the deal- if you outlast all of the other campers, you win immunity, and cannot be voted off of tonight's elimination ceremony. We clear? Good. Now the first person up is- Cody!" 

The geek looked around nervously, then gulped. 

"Let's spin the wheel of misfortune and see what you have to do!" Chris smirked. Chris grabbed the wheel, and spun it. Eventually, the pointer landed on a picture of three gray triangles.

"Um," Cody began, "are those… spikes?"

"Close," Chris smiled, "you really can't tell?"

"Whoever designed this thing isn't a very good artist," Cody said, crossing his arms.

"Actually," Chris said, his face turning red, "I'm sure whoever made this is an amazing artist. And those three triangles are shark fins. You, Cody, have to swim in a shark tank for ten minutes."

"Uh," Cody groaned, "this could really kill me, you know."

"Exactly," Chris smirked.

Cody was on a diving board just above the shark tank.

Cody gulped.

"Only ten minutes," Chris smiled, "no whining or complaining. Or do you just want to give up immunity now?"

Cody took a deep breath, and dove into the shark tank.

"I didn't think he would actually do it," Chris smiled, pulling out a bag of popcorn.

A moment later, Cody jumped out of the pool, screaming.

"Okay," Chris smiled, back at the stage, "Cody's out of the challenge. Next up, let's try… Justin!"

Chris spun the wheel, which landed on a poorly drawn picture of what looked like a goat.

"Um," Justin began, "do I have to wrestle a goat, or something?"

"No!" Chris snapped, "That's a bigfoot! You're going to be trapped in a crate with one for ten minutes!"

"Wait," Justin interrupted, "you're putting me in a crate with something that doesn't even exist?"

"Oh, he exists, alright," Chris smiled, "but if you don't think so, why not tell him that to his face?"

"Alright," Justin said, "I will. Where is he?"

Chris motioned to a few interns. A curtain behind the host was drawn, revealing a huge crate.

"Just go in that crate and don't come out for ten minutes," Chris smiled, "if you're man enough, that is."

Justin rolled his eyes, then stepped into the crate.

"I hope nothing to bad happens to him," Bridgette sighed.

"He'll be fine," Trent smiled, "besides, bigfoot doesn't-"

All of a sudden, the crate started jerking around violently.

Trent blinked, and looked at Bridgette.

"Or maybe he does," he shrugged.

Ten minutes later, Justin came out of the crate, bruised and cut up. His clothes were torn, his hair was a mess, and he had a black eye.

CONFESSIONAL: Bridgette

"Is it… weird that I think Justin looked extra hot all beat up like that?"

(End)

"Told you," Chris laughed, "but since you didn't complain at ALL, you're still in."

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

"I'll tell you why I didn't complain or scream- I was too busy being choked to make any kind of sound! Worth immunity? Hell no!"

(End)

"Okay," Chris smiled, "next up, Lindsay."

Chris spun the wheel, which landed on a picture of a pool.

"Alright," Chris smiled, "Lindsay, you have to take a dip in a pool filled with water that's approximately 112 degrees."

"No way!" Lindsay cried, "My make-up could run!"

"Okay," Chris nodded, "that's another down, seven more to go. Next up, we have Tyler, who has to wrestle a grizzly bear!"

"You didn't even spin the wheel!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"It's cool," Tyler smiled, "bring it on!"

CONFESSIONAL: Tyler

"YES! AWESOME! I've wanted to be a wrestler since I was five!

(End)

Within an small amount of time, Chris had a wrestling ring set up.

"And in this corner, wearing a red jumpsuit and head band, all the way from Camp TV, Tyler!" The host announced.

Tyler grinned, and held up a fist.

"And in the other corner of the ring, wearing very, very black trunks, it's some random bear we found in the woods!"

The bear growled at Tyler, and cracked its knuckles.

"Now, let's get ready to rumble!" Chris shouted, "FIGHT!"

"YEAH!" Tyler shouted, lunging towards the bear.

Tyler grabbed the bear, and kneed it in the stomach. The bear let out a roar, picked up the jock, and put him in a headlock.

Tyler gasped for air, and managed to grab one of the ropes.

The bear frowned, but let go. Tyler caught his breath, then ran at the bear once more. The bear tried to make a swipe at Tyler, but he managed to catch the bear's arm and put him into an arm bar. Moments later, the bead tapped out.

"Looks like Tyler wins, and as a result is still in the challenge!" Chris announced.

"Woo!" Tyler cheered.

Next up, Katie had to fend off Chris' guard dogs. But, due to budget cuts, the dogs were only Chihuahuas- which Katie was able to get away from easily.

"And Katie is still in," Chris announced, "how about Geoff next?"

Chris spun the wheel, which landed on a picture of a leaf.

"Geoff, your challenge is to jump in a pile of poison ivy leaves!"

"Uh, I'll pass," Geoff muttered.

CONFESSIONAL: Geoff

"I would have done it, but I'm allergic to poison ivy, bro. whenever I touch poison ivy, it's three times worse for me than a normal person. I got covered in it once when I was in middle school- I actually had to spend a month in the hospital."

(End)

"Okay, Bridgette, you're next!" Another spin of the wheel revealed a picture of a lightning bolt.

"Okay," Chris explained, "we have a car battery and two prongs set up. You have to attach the prongs to yourself, and let me turn on the battery, electrifying you. You only have to stay that way for an entire minute. So what's it gonna be?"

"I'll do it," Bridgette smiled.

Bridgette was able t complete the challenge, mainly because she wasn't able to move while she was being shocked.

"Trent, you're up," Chris smiled.

Trent failed his challenge, which was to cover himself in leeches. LeShawna also failed her challenge- to fry a venomous tarantula and eat it. She had gotten over her fear of spiders somewhat, but not enough to attempt something like that.

"Okay," Chris sighed, "sad to say only four of you made it to round two. Justin, Katie, Tyler, and Bridgette, you guys are still in this thing. The next challenge will be endurance- the last two people standing will make it to round three."

Chris brought the four to a pit of molten marshmallow.

"You have to sit in the pool of insanely hot marshmallow. Just to let you know, it'll burn you, and probably act like glue and keep you from being able to move that well," the host explained.

"I'm out," Justin said, "forget it, I'm not going near anything glue-like."

"Okay," Chris shrugged, "just you three."

The three contestants shrugged, and got into the pool.

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"How could something that's normally fluffy and sweet hurt so badly?"

(End)

Katie let out a yelp, and jumped out of the goo immediately.

"Katie's out," the host mused, "it's up to Tyler and Bridgette."

The two remaining competitors got out of the marshmallow goop, and Bridgette immediately cleaned herself off. Tyler, however, just smirked, awaiting the next challenge.

"Okay," Chris said, "follow me to the next challenge, guys."

Bridgette followed the host, but Tyler found he was stuck.

"Uh, Chris?" Tyler called, "I'm stuck, dude!"

"No kidding," Chris shrugged, "I told you it would happen. So that means that Tyler is out of the challenge, and Bridgette wins immunity!"

CONFESSIONAL: Bridgette

"I can't believe I won the first individual immunity! It's good to know I'll be around for at least one more challenge."

(End)

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"I had two options at that point. Break up Justin and Bridgette by getting rid of Justin, or get rid of Lindsay or Tyler. After wrestling a BEAR today, I think it's clear who the bigger threat is. So, if I talk to maybe Geoff, and LeShawna, that should be enough. LeShawna would talk to Bridgette, and Trent would talk to Justin after that, so that would be the majority vote."

(End)

At the elimination ceremony, Chris approached the remaining campers with a plate of eight marshmallows.

"Okay," Chris smiled, "there are nine of you, but only eight marshmallows here. Naturally, Bridgette get's the first one, along with Trent and Justin. Cody, LeShawna, Katie and Lindsay, you guys are both still in this. Tyler and Geoff, one of you is going home. The final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Geoff!"

"Sorry," LeShawna told Tyler, "you were too big of a threat."

"It's cool," Tyler said, "I'm honored that you all considered me enough of a threat to vote me out."

"Aww," Lindsay groaned, "do you HAVE to go?"

"Yeah," Tyler said, "but I'll see you after this is over. Maybe you can with this for me, alright Lin? Bye guys!"

With that, Tyler walked down to the boat of losers.

"Aww," Chris said, "I was hoping for a more dramatic exit. It's no fun when someone's all cool about it. Well, that's it for now, kids. Tune in next time when the campers have to face there most terrifying challenge yet- and someone else will leave the island. Find out next time on:

CAMP!

T!

V!"


	12. Episode 12

(A/N: I finally got my own laptop today! =D the trouble is that there's still a crap ton of stuff that needs downloading. I figured I would update while I was waiting- so, hope you enjoy this chapter!)

"Last time on Camp TV:

After weeks of challenge after challenge, it was finally time for the merge. I set the remaining nine up with their most torturous challenge yet, which was- um, a bunch of tortures, go figure. Cody was nearly killed by sharks, Bridgette was electrocuted, and Tyler wrestled a bear… and won. At the end of the day, it was Bridgette who outlasted all the others, and won immunity. Katie was able to convince most of the players to vote off Tyler, simply because he proved to be a bigger threat than any of her other potential targets. But tonight, the campers will have to face their most lethal, terrifying, and twisted challenge yet. Will any of the campers pull through, or will they all die in the process? Find out who will go home, who will win, who will… Uh, I think that's all I got. Stay tuned for an all new:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(Intro)

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"Okay, Tyler is gone, meaning Lindsay's closest ally is out of the game. That just leaves Justin and Bridgette. After I break them up, I'll only have to worry about individual players. I'm thinking Cody or Lindsay would be the best to take to the finals with me. Cody's an injury magnet, and I'd be surprised if Lindsay had an IQ over 7."

(End)

In the boy's cabin, everyone was playing a game of poker.

"Eight people left," Trent sighed, "feels like we arrived here yesterday."

"I just can't wait for this thing to be over," Cody scowled, "it's a little dangerous here for my liking."

"It ain't all bad," Geoff smiled, "I mean, it's not like anyone's DIED here, or something."

CONFESSIONAL: Chris

"If you're not counting the two interns that tested the challenges pre-season, that is."

(End)

The remaining girl's, except Katie, of course, were talking in their cabin.

"Who should we vote out next?" LeShawna asked.

"I still can't believe you guys voted out Tyler," Lindsay pouted.

"Sorry girl," LeShawna shrugged, "but I actually want to win this game."

"What about Geoff or Cody?" Bridgette asked, "Or maybe Trent or Katie."

"What about Justin?" LeShawna smirked.

"Uh," Bridgette said, blushing, "I guess that could work."

Moments later, Chris' voice came over the intercom.

"Attention campers," he announced, "meet me back at the stage immediately. We have an even more dangerous challenge today- it won't be for the faint of heart. But you all have to do it anyway, because I'm the host and I say so. Now get down here!"

Once the eight contestants were there, Chris appeared on stage.

"So," the host smiled, "you all ready for your most challenging challenge yet?"

"Um," Cody said, "no?"

"Oh well," the host smirked, "get ready to be blown away, because your challenge tonight is:

SUPER DUET EIGHTIES KARAOKE NIGHT OF DEATH!"

"Wait," Katie said, confused, "we're doing karaoke?"

"Eighties duet karaoke," Chris corrected, "the best kind there is. I'll split all of you up into groups, but you as a team get to pick your own songs. Your performance tonight will be judged by three things:

Outfits, song choice, and singing.

Create the perfect eighties outfits for your team, pick an awesome song, and sing your little hearts out."

"That doesn't sound very terrifying," Cody pointed out.

"Tweek," Chris called, "bring me the pancake laun-"

"Actually," Cody said quickly, "that's the most terrifying thing I've heard all season!"

"Never mind Tweek," Chris called, "well, now that that's settled, I'll divide you into groups. Let's try Geoff and Cody, Katie and Bridgette, and LeShawna and Lindsay. Now remember this- the team who scores the least amount of points is up for elimination, but only those two people. The team that scores the highest will win tonight's reward, which will of course remain a mystery until then."

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"GAH! There goes my plan of voting out Bridgette tonight! Plus, Trent and Justin can actually sing, so it doesn't look like they'll be in any danger. So, I guess that leaves Geoff, Cody, LeShawna and Lindsay on the table."

(End)

"Okay," Bridgette sighed, "any ideas, Katie?"

"Not really," Katie shrugged, "I don't listen to eighties music."

"WHAT?" Chris gasped.

"I said I don't listen to eighties music," Katie repeated.

"You…. Are so dead to me." Chris growled.

"So, what are we doing?" Trent asked.

"Is that even a question?" Justin asked, "Shout by Tears for Fears, of course."

"Alright," Trent grinned, "I'm down. We should make the outfits next. That'll take the longest, so it's better to get a jump start on it now."

"Agreed," Justin sighed, "except I have no idea how to make clothes."

"Relax," Trent assured his friend, "it's the eighties we're talking about here. Grab a leather jacket, throw some glitter on it, and we're solid."

"Okay, I got it," Geoff smiled, "we'll do this one song I know. I totally forget what it's called, but uh… oh I remember! Always Something there to Remind me!"

CONFESSIONAL: Geoff

"I was thinking of Gwen, alright?"

(End)

"Alright," Lindsay told LeShawna, "what if we do Eye of the Tiger?"

"Uh, I guess," LeShawna shrugged, "I can't really think of anything else."

Meanwhile, Justin and Trent were making their outfits for the show. They actually had found Leather Jackets, sunglasses, and tow fingerless gloves.

"Okay," Trent said, "that's perfect. One glove each. Let's go find some glitter, and I'll put on my torn jeans."

"Any ideas for outfits?" Cody asked.

"Uh," Geoff thought, "Oh, I have the perfect idea!"

Bridgette and Katie, however, still couldn't think of an idea for a song.

"what about this," Katie said, "we just make really good outfits, and hope someone scores lower than us?"

"No, come on," Bridgette said, "we better think of something. I don't want to risk getting sent home."

"Alright, how about Tainted Love?" Katie offered, "First song I could think of."

"Alright," Bridgette agreed, "let's do it."

When it was around six in the evening, Chris had everyone report back to the stage.

"Okay guys," Chris said, "first up, let's have Geoff and Cody."

Geoff and Cody walked on stage- instead of costumes, they were just wearing each other's usual outfits.

"Nice costumes," Chris said, "I like it. And what song will you be performing?"

"Always Something there to Remind me," Geoff told the host.

"Alright," Chris said," let's get to it."

Geoff:_ walk along the city streets you used to walk along with me,_

_And every step I take reminds of just how we used to be-_

"That's enough!" Chris shouted in horror, "ENOUGH! For your final score, your outfits get you a ten out of ten, your song choice gets a six of ten, and your singing gets you a negative one out of ten, bringing your score to a total of fifteen. That puts Cody and Geoff at the top of the leaderboard with a measly fifteen points. I hope you can all do better than that. Next up, Katie and Bridgette."

Katie and Bridgette were wearing the same thing they usual wore, except completely covered with silver glitter.

"Oh no!" Trent cried, "They out- glittered us!"

"Nice outfits," Chris nodded, "song choice?"

"Tainted Love," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"Good choice," Chris nodded, "proceed."

Katie: _Sometimes I feel I've got to_

_Run away I've got to_

_Get away_

_From the pain that you drive into the heart of me_

_The love we share_

_Seems to go nowhere_

_And I've lost my light_

_For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

Bridgette_: Once I ran to you _

_Now I'll run from you_

_This tainted love you've given_

_I give you all a girl could give you_

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all_

_Oh...tainted love_

_Tainted love_

Katie: _Now I know I've got to_

_Run away I've got to_

_Get away_

_You don't really want any more from me_

_To make things right_

_You need someone to hold you tight_

_And you think love is to pray_

_But I'm sorry I don't pray that way_

"And that should be good," Chris interrupted, "Outfits are a ten, song is a ten, singing is… a nine. You guys get a near-perfect score, and a near-guarantee for tonight's prize!"

Katie and Bridgette cheered, then hugged each other.

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"You know what I realized about Bridgette from working with her tonight? It's going to be so much sweeter stabbing her in the back."

(End)

"Okay, next up we have Justin and Trent."

Justin and Trent took the stage. They were each wearing their leather jackets (with glitter, of course), and sunglasses. They each had on one fingerless glove, and Trent had rips in his jeans.

"The stereotypical eighties rocker," Chris nodded, amused, "since this show is played off stereotypes, you get extra points for that. Song selection?"

"Shout by Tears for Fears," Justin told Chris.

"Dude," Chris smiled, "Best. Song. Ever. Let's hear it, guys!"

Justin: _Shout, shout, let it all out, these are the things I can do without_

_Come on, I'm talking to you, come on_

_Shout, shout, let it all out, these are the things I can do without_

_Come on, I'm talking to you, come on_

Trent: _In violent times, you shouldn't have to sell your soul_

_In black and white, they really really ought to know_

_Those one track minds that took you for a working boy_

_Kiss them goodbye, you shouldn't have to jump for joy_

_You shouldn't have to_

Justin: _Shout, shout, let it all out, these are the things I can do without_

_Come on, I'm talking to you, come on_

_They gave you life, and in return you gave them hell_

_As cold as ice, I hope we live to tell the tale_

_I hope we live to tell the tale_

Trent: _Shout, shout, let it all out_

_These are the things I can do without_

_Come on, I'm talking to you, come on_

"I don't need to see anymore," Chris said, "I think it's clear what you guys get- ten, ten, and ten."

Justin and Trent cheered, then fist bumped.

"Justin and Trent, you guy's win tonight's prize," Chris announced, "but we'll get to that later. Our final act of the night is LeShawna and Lindsay!"

LeShawna and Lindsay walked on stage, wearing tiger stripes.

"We picked Eye of the Tiger," LeShawna sighed.

"I see," Chris said, "well then, start singing."

"Wait, we have to sing?" Lindsay asked, "but I didn't put my special singing make-up on! I'll be right back!"

Lindsay ran off stage, but tripped going down the stairs. A loud crack was heard, and Lindsay planted face first into the ground.

"Owww," she moaned, "I think I broke my ankle."

"Looks broke to me alright," Chris agreed, "which means you'll have to go to the infirmary. Which means you can't sing, which means no duet, which means automatic disqualification. Geoff and Cody, you guys were saved! LeShawna and Lindsay are in the bottom two!"

Geoff and Cody cheered, while LeShawna face-palmed.

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"Looks like things worked out after all!"

(End)

"Justin and Trent," chris announced, "you two have won an all-expense paid trip to… the season premiere of Canadian Icon!"

Trent and Justin both groaned in response.

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

"Canadian Icon? Oh, come on! No one actually watches that show!"

(End)

"No need to thank me," Chris smirked, "a boat will be here to pick you up after the elimination ceremony. And since this is only a thirty minutes show, we better get rolling with that, huh?"

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"Hm, I wasn't so sure at first how to convince everyone to vote of LeShawna instead of Lindsay. Then it hit me."

(End)

"Hey Justin," Katie greeted, "is it… true, what LeShawna's been saying?"

"That depends on what she's been saying," Justin shrugged, "I don't talk with her very much."

"Well," Katie shrugged, "it's just that… she said that you had everyone vote off Tyler so that you could date Lindsay."

"She said what?" Justin demanded, "That's ridiculous!"

"I know," Katie said, "I mean, I didn't believe it either. She said something about a guy's alliance- I don't know, it was really weird. She must have been frustrated from losing the challenge."

"I can't believe she would say that!" Justin exclaimed, "She must be trying to get everyone angry at me to vote me off!"

"That's what I was thinking," Katie smiled, "but I'll tell you what, I'll vote for her tonight. If you go explain to the guy's what's been happening, I'm sure they'll vote with you too."

"I will," Justin agreed, "thanks for telling me."

"She said WHAT?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah," Justin told him, "I'm just glad Katie warned me ahead of time."

"I don't know, guys," Trent sighed, "it just doesn't seem right. LeShawna is pretty cool, she wouldn't just start making things up for no reason. How do we know we can trust Katie?"

"How do we know we can trust LeShawna?" Justin asked.

"He's got a point," Geoff told Trent, "I mean, think about it. She could have been acting nice to get to the merge. And… well, everyone has to go some time. It's better safe than sorry, right?"

"Okay," Trent said after a while, "but only because the other option is Lindsay, and she's less of a threat anyway."

"Alright guys," Chris said at the ceremony, "I have one marshmallow on this plate. There are only two of you up for elimination tonight. It's between LeShawna and Lindsay. The marshmallow of the night goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lindsay!"

LeShawna scowled, rolled her eyes, and left for the boat of losers without a word.

"Well, there's that," Chris yawned, "Trent and Justin, your boat to the show awaits down by the docks. Have fun, and make sure you don't have TOO much fun. You're still under my schedule."

CONFESSIONAL: Trent

"I have to leave in like a minute, so I'll make this quick. Justin… well, he's a good guy, but he tends to be a little rash sometimes. The fact he went after LeShawna so quick makes sense- besides, Katie's story does make a little sense too. But it just doesn't seem right to me. When I get back from the show, I have to make sure I keep a good eye on her.

(Chris is heard shouting outside of the confessional)

"well, uh, I gotta go."

(end)

"Well, shocking at all? Probably not. But next episode will be, and you better get ready for the extra-awesomeness we have in store for you! Who will go home? What will Trent find out about Katie? Will Katie catch on to Trent and eliminate him? Find out next time on:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(A/N: What'd you think? Oh, and in case you haven't figured it out, I decided to stop updating on just Saturdays, and do it more often when I get the time- which should be way more often, since I have a laptop now! =D I'll try to update tomorrow- well, actually, today, since it's one in the morning here. If not, tomorrow. Well, I have to finish uploading my 6 GB of music onto my laptop- how I ever got that much I don't think I'll ever know. If I had to guess, it's probably the ten David Bowie albums I have. And let's not forget Sinatra, hm?)


	13. Episode 13

(A/N: So guess what? I've been awake since my last update, still downloading all of my stuff. I knew it would take a while, but this is absurd. )

"Last time on Camp TV:

Two words: Karaoke night! In our duet singing challenge, the campers sung for immunity. Trent and Justin managed to come out on top, and won a trip to the season premiere of Canadian Icon. LeShawna and Lindsay were in the bottom two, and Katie managed to make up a convincing enough story about LeShawna to get the guys to vote her off. However, Trent wasn't convinced, and he decided to keep an eye on her. What will Trent learn about Katie? Can he stop her in time before she eliminates anyone else? Find out today on:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(Intro)

"Some times I feel I've got to, run away, I've got to, get away," Katie sang.

She was walking to the Mess Hall for breakfast, in a good mood. Everything was going according to plan- aside from the little delay in eliminating Bridgette, things couldn't be better. Especially since no one had any suspicions about her.

No one that she knew of, that is.

"Hello there, Children," Chef greeted.

"Hey Chef," the campers responded.

"So Justin, how was the show last night?" Bridgette asked.

"Terrible," Justin groaned, "nearly everyone who performed should have their mouths glued shut."

"It was pretty bad," Trent agreed, "they should have all been eliminated on the spot."

"They didn't sing as bad as Geoff though," Justin said.

"HEY!" Geoff shouted, "My singing is fine!"

"Maybe if you're trying to sound like a strangled duck," Justin smirked.

Bridgette and Trent both started laughing, while Geoff just shook his head and sat at a table with Cody and Lindsay.

Right as Trent, Justin, and Bridgette were sitting down, Chris kicked open the doors to the mess hall, and strode in carrying a tranquilizer rifle.

"Lock and load, campers!" the host called. For show, he cocked his gun and aimed it at Geoff.

"Uh," Geoff muttered, "could you, like, point it AWAY from me?"

"Quit being a baby," Chris smirked, "it's not actually loaded, see?"

Chris fired the gun, and a tranq dart hit Geoff straight in the shoulder. The teen's eyes rolled into the back of his skull, and he fell to the ground.

"Um, oops," Chris said, "guess it was loaded. Okay, you guys go back to eating. I'll take Geoff to the infirmary, and then I'll be right back."

The campers all looked at each other, then went back to eating.

An hour later, Chris returned.

"Okay guys," the host said, "today, we'll be going on a little hunting trip. I'll assign each of you an animal, which you have to catch and bring back here. I have a huge cage set up just outside the mess hall door, which you can use to hold your captured animal."

Chris then held up the tranqulizer gun.

"Now," he said, "I'm thinking of a number between one and thirty. Whoever guesses the closest number gets to use this during the challenge."

"12," Katie said.

"20," was Trent's guess.

"26," Lindsay smiled.

"1," Justin shrugged.

"6," Bridgette said.

"17," Cody called.

"Okay, Lindsay was the closest," Chris said.

"EEE!" Lindsay cheered.

"BUT," Chris interrupted, "I don't feel comfortable giving her a gun, so it goes to the second closest- Trent. The actual number was 15."

"Sweet," Trent smiled, taking the gun.

"Okay," Chris continued, pulling out a hat, "each of you take a piece of paper out of the hat. The animal on the piece of paper will be the one you have to track down."

Trent got assigned a squirrel.

"Piece of cake," he smiled, "I don't think I even need the gun."

Bridgette got assigned a shark.

"Uh," she groaned, smiling nervously, "I guess I could handle it."

Lindsay got a bob cat.

"Bob cat?" she asked, "I wonder who that is?"

Cody, of course, drew a bear.

CONFESSIONAL: Cody

"WHY?"

(End)

Katie pulled out a card that said, "Wild Stallion".

"Just for clarification," Chris said, "I'M not the wild stallion that card is referring to."

"Could have fooled me," Katie said.

Lastly, Justin got a Meerkat.

"That doesn't even make sense," Justin said, "don't Meerkat's live in places like Africa and Australia?"

"Yes," Chris smirked, "but this is a rare breed of Meerkat we had imported from Italy."

"How could you import a desert animal from Italy?" Justin demanded.

"How do I get my hair this perfect?" Chris retorted, "Some questions are better left unanswered. Anyway, you should know that this is actually the rare 'Albino Mongolian Man-Eating Meerkat'."

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

"Let me get this straight. This breed of animal, which commonly lives in Southern Africa, is actually Mongolian. What's more, it was imported from Italy. It's also a man eater, even though Meerkat's are mainly insectivores. Logically speaking, this animal shouldn't exist."

(End)

"Alright hunters," Chris smiled, "head out. Be careful. Use whatever you can to help yourself catch your animals. And remember, most importantly, no matter what happens, we at CTV productions are by no means legally responsible. Now, go forth and bring me back some animals!"

Outside of the mess hall, Trent and Justin huddled together.

"Okay," Trent said, "I have a tranquilizer gun, but you'll need something."

"Dude," Justin said, "there's no such thing as an Albino Mongolian man-eating whatever. Chris is just trying to screw with me."

"Okay," Trent said, "but it doesn't hurt to make sure. Knowing Chris, he probably just spray painted some large rodent white and called it a Meerkat."

"Good point," Justin yawned, "besides, I do want immunity."

"Bob?" Lindsay called, "Hello? BOB! Where are you hiding? Come out! I need to catch you for my challenge!"

"who are you calling for?" Katie asked.

"Bob Cat," Lindsay replied, "I guess maybe it's one of the intern's names. BOB!"

Katie face-palmed, then walked away.

Cody, however, was just sitting next to the crate.

"Hey Cody," Bridgette greeted, "what's the matter?"

"I got assigned a bear," Cody grumbled, "I'm not going after it. Screw immunity."

"Why aren't you going after it?" Bridgette asked.

"Because I'll get mauled!" Cody snapped.

"Oh come on," Bridgette laughed, "when has a bear ever mauled you here? Except all those other times."

Cody glared at Bridgette, but said nothing.

"Okay," Bridgette shrugged, "but it IS immunity."

"Whatever," Cody grumbled, "I'm staying here."

Meanwhile, Trent and Justin were walking through the woods.

"Weird," Trent commented, "I haven't seen a single squirrel."

"No sign of my animal that may or may not exist," Justin yawned, "whatever bro, I'm gonna go back to the cabins and take a beauty nap."

But when Justin turned to leave, he fell through a hole in the ground.

"AHG!" Justin cried, "What the hell was that?"

"You alright?" Trent called.

"What does it look like?" Justin snapped.

The pretty boy got to his feet, and looked around the hole he was in.

"Dude," he gasped.

All around him, there were tunnels dug into the dirt. Tunnels the size of, say, a slightly overgrown Meerkat.

"Justin?" Trent called.

"I'm fine," Justin called back, "you go on, there's something down here I want to check out first."

With that, Justin found the largest tunnel (which looked like it had been dug specifically so a human could fit through) and climbed into it.

"Whatever," Trent shrugged, and walked on.

Katie had already spotted the stallion she was looking for.

"Perfect," she grinned, creeping towards it.

When she was directly behind the stallion, she realized she didn't actually have anything to catch it with.

"Crap," she groaned.

The stallion heard Katie, and it kicked its back legs out, sending her flying into a tree. Katie's head slammed against the tree, knocking her unconscious.

CONFESSIONAL: Chris

"Yowch. THAT'S what I call karma."

(End)

Before too long, interns had arrived and taken Katie to the infirmary.

Bridgette, on the other hand, had a large fishing net, and was about to dive into the water.

"Wait a second," she thought, "if I capture the shark and put it in the cage, it'll die!"

"So what?" Chris asked, appearing beside her.

"So I would have killed a shark!" Bridgette exclaimed, "I can't do this!"

"Okay," Chris nodded, "then be a good loser and go wait in the cabins."

Justin had only crawled a few feet into the tunnel when he saw what indeed looked like an albino Meerkat.

"Huh," Justin said, "I guess Chris WAS telling the truth. Which means…."

The Meerkat bared its fangs, and began to crawl towards Justin.

"It really is a man-eater!" Justin shouted, "GAH!"

Justin turned around, and crawled out of the hole as fast as he could.

"Seriously," Trent said, "I've been walking around for two hours, and there hasn't been a SINGLE squirrel!"

Trent blinked, and noticed that there actually WAS a squirrel in a tree just in front of him.

"Huh," Trent mused, "finally."

He then heard rustling behind him. Trent turned and saw three squirrels in the trees behind him.

"Weird…" Trent muttered.

When he turned around to the first squirrel, Trent saw that there were an additional ten with it. Soon, Trent realized he was being surrounded.

"Uh," he groaned, "nice squirrels?"

"Ugh," Cody groaned, "I'm starving. I guess I'll go inside and get something to eat."

But when Cody went inside the mess hall, however, he realized he was not alone.

"Oh no," he gasped, "how-"

Before he could run, the bear that had been waiting for him grabbed Cody by the neck, and pulled him away from the door.

The bear lifted Cody of his feet, and began punching him in the face. Cody was then flung onto the ground. The bear then proceeded to kick Cody in the stomach. After a few minutes of that, Cody was again lifted into the air, and the bear slammed Cody's back into his knee.

The next thing Cody knew, he was on his feet again.

"Ugh," he managed to groan, before the bear punched him in the face once more, knocking him out.

The bear dusted off his shoulders, then walked out of the mess hall.

"Well," Chris smiled, "looks like we have our first successful hunter heading this way."

Sure enough, Just was running towards the cage, with the Meerkat on his back, biting him. Justin stopped just outside of the cage, ripped off the Meerkat, threw it in, and slammed the door.

"I told you it was real," Chris smirked.

"Get bent," Justin snapped.

"Whatever," Chris said, "either way, Justin wins immunity!"

"Sweet," Justin grinned, "but seriously, you haven't seen anyone else?"

"Well," Chris shrugged, "Katie, Cody, and Geoff are all in the infirmary. Bridgette is in the girl's cabin, Lindsay is in the woods looking for someone named 'Bob Cat', and Trent was captured by a group of squirrels not too long ago."

Justin blinked.

"Shouldn't you go save him, or something?" Justin asked.

"Why don't you?" Chris snapped.

"I just got attacked by an albino man eating Meerkat!" Justin exclaimed.

"So for the record, you admit it exists?" Chris asked.

Justin rolled his eyes, then walked back to the cabins.

Since four out of seven people were in the infirmary, (a few interns had rescued a cut up and beaten down Trent), Chris had decided to hold the elimination ceremony there instead.

"Okay guys," he said, "Justin get's the first marshmallow. Also getting marshmallows are Lindsay, Bridgette, Katie, and Trent."

The left Geoff and Cody.

"The final marshmallow goes to….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Geoff!"

"Thank you!" Cody exclaimed, "I'm so glad to finally get out of here and away from the bears!"

"That's why we voted for you," Trent shrugged, "kind of like a mercy killing."

"Thanks guys," Cody smiled, "maybe I'll see you all later."

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"Bridgette would have gone home tonight, but I was too busy being unconscious to do anything about it."

(End)

"Well, that wraps up tonight's episode!" Chris announced, "We're down to six competitors left! Tune in next time to see who makes the final five on:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(A/N: Fun Fact: The number Cody picked at the beginning of the chapter, 17, had something to do with both of his eliminations in the real series. He came in seventeenth place in TDI, and was seventeenth eliminated in TDWT. I remembered that from the Total Drama Wiki, so I figured I would throw it in there. Well, I'll try to update tomorrow or Tuesday, but for now, I'm actually going to get some sleep for once.)


	14. Episode 14

(A/N: So, I did some calculations, and I'm nearly sure that this should be over this week or the next. It looks like there's going to be seven more chapters, but since I have more computer access, it should go pretty quick. And… I think that's about all. Well, here's the chapter.)

"Last time on Camp TV:

The campers all went on a little hunting trip. Lindsay was looking for someone named 'Bob Cat', Katie was knocked out by a stallion, Trent was captured by squirrels, and Justin was forced to admit that I was right about there being a Mongolian Albino-whatever. Cody was assigned a bear to hunt, but initially refused- but it turned out that the bear found HIM. After being on the receiving end of a beat-down, Cody was voted off by his fellow campers. Only six contestants remain, and we're all closer to seeing who gets the cash prize. After tonight's challenge, the final five will be revealed. Tune in to tonight's episode of:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(Intro)

One morning, Chris flew a helicopter over the cabins.

"Do you- GAH!- know how to pilot this thing?" Tweek asked.

"Not at all," Chris smirked, putting on a parachute, "but you might want to figure it out- like, right now."

With that, Chris jumped off of the helicopter, and parachuted down to the camp. By now, the six competitors were awake, and outside.

"What's all the noise?" Bridgette yawned.

"My fancy new helicopter," Chris smirked, "I figured after today's challenge, I'd take it out for a spin."

As if on cue, the helicopter spun out of control, and crashed into the boy's cabin.

Tweek, cut up and bruised, crawled out of the wreckage and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Anyway," Chris continued, "today's challenge is-"

"CHRIS!" Bridgette exclaimed, "Did you not notice the helicopter crash? Your intern looks hurt!"

"Ok, and?" Chris asked, "I can buy another helicopter and another intern. I'm frigging famous! Now, do you want me to explain your challenge or not?"

"Please," Katie said, "let's just get this show on the road."

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"There's no way I can lose to any of these idiots. I just want to get this all over with so I can take my prize money and go home. Or maybe I'll start my own show with the money, and become more famous than Chris."

(End)

"Okay," Chris started, "today's challenge is simple. I'm going to take you all the way to the other side of the island. Chef is going to be hunting you down with a tranquilizer gun. I'm sure Geoff can tell you firsthand how effective they are. You have to try and make it all the way here, back to the docks, without getting caught. The first person to do so wins immunity from tonight's vote, AKA a one way ticket to the final five. Any questions?"

Lindsay raised her hand.

"Yes, Lindsay?"

"Okay, so I looked up Bob Cat on Facebook, right?" Lindsay said, "But I couldn't find his profile. I thought maybe he was related to TOM Cat, but I couldn't find anything on that either."

"Wha- how did you even get on the internet?" Chris demanded, "There aren't any computers here that you have access to!"

"Oh, I used my phone!" Lindsay cheered, holding it up.

"Give me that," Chris snapped, taking her phone, "I'm confiscating this."

"Aww," Lindsay moaned.

"If you guys had read your contracts, you would know use of electronic devices here is… well, I don't actually think I made a rule against it, but you should still be ashamed of yourselves. Now, if you'll please follow me, we have to move along here. It's only a thirty minute show."

Chris led the campers to the other side of the island, where he finished explaining the rules to them.

"Okay," he continued, "you all have a five minute head start before Chef comes looking for you. I recommend you all split up and lay low. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find a replacement intern. Catch you all later."

After Chris left, the campers split up. Katie and Lindsay went together, Geoff went alone, Justin and Trent went together, and Bridgette went by herself as well.

"Okay," Trent told Justin, "if we stick together, I'm pretty sure one of us can win this."

"Let's do it," Justin smirked, "I say we stick to the woods. Chef won't be able to shoot at us with all these trees in the way.

In the meantime, Katie and Lindsay were having problems. Lindsay wanted to stay out in the open (it wasn't as scary), while Katie wanted to stay in the woods. After a minute or so of debate, Lindsay had simply shrugged and wandered out into the open.

"Get back here, Lindsay!" Katie snapped, "Chef'll catch you!"

"Relax," Lindsay smiled, "I'll be fine."

Katie walked out of the woods, and was about to grab Lindsay when a tranquillizer dart flew into her (Katie's) neck.

"Dammmmnn etttt Lindshay," Katie groaned, then fell to the ground.

'Are you alright, Kathy?" Lindsay asked, when a dart flew into her neck.

"Ohhhh, colors!" Lindsay exclaimed, before passing out.

Trent and Justin were almost out of the woods when they saw someone nearby.

"Sh," Justin said, "just turn and go the other way."

"I don't think that's Chef," Trent whispered.

"Of course it's Chef," Justin exclaimed, "who else is walking around in the woods at this hour?"

"Uh, us?" Trent responded.

"Oh yeah," Justin agreed, "good point. But who else?"

Trent shrugged, and stepped forward- only to snap a twig on the ground as he did so. The figure in front of them turned.

"Wait a second, I think that's Bridgette!" Justin exclaimed, "HEY, BRIDGETTE!"

"Shh!" Bridgette exclaimed, "Are you trying to get us all caught?"

"Sorry," Justin shrugged, "whatever. Let's just all get back to the dock."

"Hello there children!" Chef greeted.

"Hey Chef," Trent and Bridgette responded.

"Ssh, Chef!" Justin exclaimed, "Are you trying to get us caugh-"

Justin blinked, then looked at Trent.

"Uh," Trent began, "run?"

The three teenagers took off running, but Chef just chuckled and aimed his gun. A moment later, Justin was hit.

"Justin!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Keep moving," Trent told her, "we're getting closer to the docks!"

But when Trent turned, he saw that Bridgette had already been hit. A few darts whizzed by Trent, but he wasn't hit.

"The dock!" Trent exclaimed, grinning. But when he turned around, Chef was closing in.

Seeing it was do or die, Trent lunged for the dock- only to accidently knock someone over.

"Whoa, watch it, dude!"

"Geoff?" Trent asked.

"Yeah," Geoff shrugged, "who else would it be?"

"You mean- you already reached the dock?"

"Yeah, dude," Geoff told him, "I've been waiting here for like, an hour!"

"Yup," Chris agreed, "looks like Geoff wins!"

"Gah!" Trent exclaimed, "Where did YOU come from?"

"Well, you guys have a while before the next elimination ceremony," Chris said, ignoring the question, "so feel free to relax. Geoff, enjoy immunity, bro."

CONFESSIONAL: Geoff

"Woo! Immunity, dude! Awesome!"

(End)

Once the effects of the tranquilizing agent had worn off on everyone, it was time for lunch at the mess hall. Katie was drilling Lindsay on who to vote for at the elimination ceremony.

"Make sure you vote for them, alright?" Katie said, "It's important!"

"okay," Lindsay agreed.

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"I just needed one more person to vote with me to make sure my plan worked. Obviously I wouldn't be able to get Trent to work with me- maybe Bridgette would do. But I think I should play it safe and have Geoff vote with me on this one."

(End)

Geoff was walking back to the boys cabin when he saw Katie.

"Geoff, listen," Katie said, "I need you to follow me, quick! I've just discovered something!"

"That's cool and all, but I was hoping to catch a nap before tonight," Geoff yawned.

"I know who go Gwen sent home," Katie whispered.

"Cool, but- WHAT?"

"Follow me," Katie nodded, "I'll fill you in on everything I know. You're a target right now, Geoff, but since you have immunity tonight might be our only chance to save you."

"Alright," Geoff agreed, "I'm listening."

Geoff was inside the boy's cabin when Trent and Justin entered.

"Hey Geoff," Justin greeted, "Trent and I were gonna play a few rounds of black jack, you want in?"

Geoff glared at Justin, then stormed out of the cabin.

"What's HIS problem?" Trent asked.

"Hell if I knew," Justin shrugged.

"Well guys," Chris said at the elimination ceremony, "well done on making it this far. After tonight, one of you will be sent home, and the rest of you will officially form the final five. I don't think I need to explain what a milestone that is. But now, five of you will be enjoying your gooey treats. First marshmallow goes to, of course, Geoff. Trent and Lindsay, you guys are also safe tonight. Katie, you're still in this."

CONFESSIONAL: Trent

"Damnit! I knew I should have asked Bridgette to vote with Justin and I!"

(End)

Justin and Bridgette both looked at each other, realizing they were the bottom two.

"Yup," Chris said, "the unofficial couple is in the bottom two. The last marshmallow of the night goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katie looked at Justin, smiling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The last marshmallow of the night goes to Justin!"

"Wha- what?" Bridgette gasped.

"Bridgette, you're out," Chris smiled, "If it's any consolation, you had a pretty good run here. Sixth place isn't that bad. Don't feel too good though, you still lost out on a hundred thousand dollars. Blows, huh? How's that sting of defeat feel?"

"Well, bye, guys," Bridgette said sadly, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Dude," Trent said, "weak."

Right before Bridgette got on the boat of Losers, Justin ran over to her.

"Bridgette!" he called, "Wait a second!"

Bridgette turned, frowning slightly.

"Hey," she greeted, "what's up?"

"Here," Justin said, giving her his marshmallow, "you deserve this more than I do. I don't know who voted for you, but I'll find out. Listen, Bridgette, I-"

But Justin was interrupted when Bridgette pulled him into a kiss.

"Take care, okay?" she smiled, "You can win this for me."

With that, Bridgette got on the boat and sailed away.

Trent and Geoff were sitting in the boy's cabin when Justin kicked the door open.

"Okay," he demanded, "you both have five seconds to fess up. Who here voted for Bridgette?"

"I did," Geoff said, "she got rid of Gwen!"

"She WHAT?" Justin said, "That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!"

"Yeah? Katie told me-"

"Woah woah woah," Trent interrupted, "Katie?"

"Yeah," Geoff said, "Katie told me Bridgette had everyone vote for Gwen. Wait a second- she said… and LeShawna… Dude, I'm so sorry."

Trent looked at Justin, and sighed.

"Well," Trent began, "I hate to say I told you so."

"Geoff, Justin, Trent, Lindsay, and Katie. Five players. One show. One kick-ass show. Looks like the boys have blown Katie's operation wide-open, but can they still stop her? Who will o home next? Find out on the next episode of:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(A/N: Meh, definitely not my favorite chapter. I'll try to update again tonight, and since I have a half day tomorrow, I should be able to update then too. Well, hope you enjoyed- oh, and I'm posting a little poll on my profile of who you're rooting for to win. It won't have any effect whatsoever on the story- I already know who's going to win- but I'm curious to see who you'd pick. Well, hopefully I'll update again tonight, if not then tomorrow. Hope you're enjoying the story!)


	15. Episode 15

(A/N: Want to hear something ridiculous? I started to download a game called Lord of the Rings Online last Saturday- don't judge me- and after all this time, it's just now reached the fifty percent mark. It's taken since Saturday to do this. SINCE. SATURDAY. I'm going to lame the corrupt educational system. Even though they really have nothing to do with it, it just gives me another reason to hate them.)

After the elimination ceremony, the boy's talked about Katie in their cabin.

"Okay," Trent said, "she was on your team, Geoff. Do you know anyone else Katie has eliminated? If we can find a pattern, we can find her next target."

"Hm," Geoff thought, "I guess she played a part in Harold's elimination, but he was going to be my first choice anyway. I don't think he really counts because, well, he totally sucked."

"Agreed, Harold sucked," Justin nodded, "but that's not what we're debating here."

"Well," Geoff realized, "Duncan was also on the chopping block that night. I saw her talking with Duncan quite a bit- meaning they were probably in an alliance."

"So why did she let him get voted out?" Justin asked.

"Who knows?" Geoff muttered, "So let's see, that means Harold, Duncan, Gwen, LeShawna, and Bridgette."

"That we know of," Trent put in, "now we just need to figure out why. I guess Harold was eliminated to save Duncan. Maybe she let Duncan get voted out… because he was going to betray her? I don't understand why she voted Gwen off, or LeShawna. Bridgette was a good competitor, but I don't think that was it. She definitely had a plan all this time, and we can't let her go through with it."

"Wait," Geoff said, "Gwen is my girlfriend, Bridgette is Justin's! She also wanted Tyler voted out, remember, because he was a threat! But he was interested in Lindsay, so-"

"She was targeting couples?" Trent asked.

"That's a good plan though," Justin commented, "have to hand it to her. Couples are like a permanent alliance."

"So then who would she target next?" Geoff asked.

"Wait a second," Trent said, "I figured something else out. There's something about Lindsay- she could have sent her home in place of either Tyler or LeShawna. They must have an alliance, or something."

"Okay," Justin said, "so, if things go smoothly, we vote out Katie, then Lindsay, or vice-versa. Then we'll be the final three."

"Agreed," Trent and Geoff nodded.

"Now, let's get some sleep," Trent said, "we have another challenge tomorrow, so we better get our rest. If I can think of who she'll target next, I'll let you guys know."

"Alright, you guys get to bed," Justin shrugged, "I'm going out for a bit."

"Where are you heading to at this hour?" Geoff asked.

"Nowhere in particular," Justin yawned, "just, you know, thought I'd take a walk to help calm down."

"Alright," Trent said, "have fun, I guess."

Chris was just getting to bed when a knock came at his door.

"who the hell-" he began, striding over to his door.

Chris grabbed his door, and yanked it open to see Justin.

"Justin?" Chris asked, "What the heck do YOU want? I'm trying to catch up on my beauty sleep!"

"I need your help with something," Justin said, "just to give me a few things. I promise you it'll help with ratings."

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

"Okay Katie, so you like to play mind games? Well, now it's my turn."

(End)

Katie was just drifting off to sleep when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Who's there?" Katie called, "It's like, twelve at night, you freak!"

"Gosh," a voice called, "Fine, I'll just GO then, if that's what you guys all want!"

"H- Harold?" Katie asked, "But… I – everyone voted you-"

"Katie," a voice called.

"Sadie?" Katie blinked.

"Katie," Duncan growled.

"Hey girl."

"LeShawna?"

"WE trusted you, Katie," Gwen hissed.

"You'll all get arrested for trespassing!" Katie shouted, "I mean it! Chris won't allow-"

There was more banging at the door, except more violent.

"Katie," everyone moaned, sounding like zombies, "Katie…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

"Some of the voices were sound clips from previous episodes; some of them were Chris' interns. Katie was so freaked she couldn't tell the difference. But it isn't over yet. No, I'm just getting started."

(End)

"Rise and shine, campers!" Chris shouted over a megaphone, "time for today's challenge! Hope you all had a good night's sleep!"

In the girl's cabin, Lindsya yawned, removed her ear plugs, and looked at Katie.

"Kathy, you don't look so good," Lindsay said, "you okay?"

Katie was sitting on her bed in the fetal position, pale and trembling.

"Okay then, see you later," Lindsay frowned, leaving the cabin.

"Oh man, I feel great," Justin smiled, "slept like a log."

"I didn't," Trent said, "I kept hearing screaming and weird voices."

"Me too," Geoff agreed.

"Really? That's funny," Justin smiled, "wonder what it could have been."

Half an hour later, Chris had everyone in front of the mess hall, where he showed them five locked chests.

"This challenge is simple," Chris smiled, "all you need to do is find one of the five keys that goes to one of the chests. Each key has a number on it, and it corresponds with one of the chests. Inside each chest, you'll find some sort of prize- except one of them."

"What's inside the other one?" Trent asked.

"A burnt marshmallow," Chris smiled, "which signifies instant elimination."

"So there's no voting ceremony tonight?" Geoff asked.

"Nope," Chris said, "one of the keys will get you sent home automatically. I'll give you the five locations where each key is, and you each get to pick which key to go after. Key number one is in the woods, key number two is at the stage, key three is in the water somewhere, key four is in the mess hall, and key five is in the bear cave. Who wants what?"

"I'll take key one," Katie said.

"Key two," Justin shrugged.

"I'll take three," Lindsay offered.

"Four," Geoff said.

"I guess that leaves me with five," Trent shrugged.

"Okay, you each know where your keys are at," Chris said, "in case you were wondering, the reason I told you where they were is so you didn't spend all day looking around the entire island. But don't worry; each key has its own mini-challenge to make things interesting. Now, get moving!"

The first person to reach their challenge was Trent.

"Okay," he said standing in front of the bear cave, "just going in there is challenge enough, I think."

Trent approached the cave hesitantly- after seeing how Cody handled bears, he wanted nothing to do with the cave. But the challenge was on the line- and if he refused to compete, Chris might disqualify him anyway.

"Well," Trent groaned, "better hurry this up then."

With that, Trent rushed into the cave.

Lindsay was wandering over by the beach when she noticed a shark fin circling in the water.

"Aww," Lindsay cooed, 'What a cute fish!"

As Lindsay got closer, she noticed that the shark was circling a key.

"A key!" Lindsay gasped, "I'll just reach in and-"

Chris was still standing by the chests when Lindsay and Trent approached him, both covered in bite marks and scratches.

"Wow," Chris smirked, "I hope whatever happened to you guys was caught on camera."

"Yeah, well," Trent sighed, "you should see the other guy. Can we open our chests now?"

"Nope," Chris said, "have to wait for everyone else so we can do it at the same time."

Justin, in the meantime, was over by the stage- where he saw a huge crate.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is," he groaned.

Sure enough, the box opened, and out came Sasquatch.

"Okay," Justin said, "I see how it is. I'll be back, Bigfoot, you're not going to win this time."

With that, Justin walked back to camp.

Half an hour later, Justin went back to the stage, this time with a tranquilizer gun.

"Hey, Bigfoot!" Justin called.

As soon as the Sasquatch came into sight, Justin fired twice, and the monster dropped to the ground. Grinning, Justin hopped onto the stage, and looked in the crate- there was his key.

While this was happening, Geoff was in the mess hall where Chef has laid out three bowls of hot sauce.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Geoff asked, "I need the key!"

"the key is in one of those bowls," Chef told him, "you have to drink the hot sauce until you find the key."

"Dude, gross," Geoff said, "who drinks hot sauce?"

"As of now, you do," Chef told him.

Geoff sighed, then began his challenge.

Katie walked through the woods, looking for any slight shine that would indicate the presence of a key. After a while of walking, Katie saw Bridgette out of the corner of her eye. Katie let out a small shriek, but turned only to see nothing there.

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

"I go done with my challenge early enough to get some interns to help me screw with Katie a little more. Turns out Chris will help you with anything if it means good ratings."

(End)

"Who's there?" Katie called, "Hello?"

While Katie was looking around, she saw her key on the ground a few dozen feet away from her. When she moved to go get it, a shadowy figure stepped in front of her. Katie froze, and stared at the figure in front of her. She blinked, and it was gone.

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"I think I'm losing my mind."

(End)

Soon enough, all five competitors were back at the starting point with their keys.

"Okay guys," Chris said, "you can open your chests now!"

"EEE!" Lindsay shrieked, "I got a new hairbrush!"

"I got a… coupon for a free small beverage at McDonald's?" Justin groaned, "I HATE McDonald's!"

"Don't we all?" Trent asked.

Katie opened her chest, and let out a yelp. Inside was a picture of all the campers she had a hand in eliminating.

CONFESSIONAL: Chris

"My personal touch."

(End)

"Uh oh," Trent said, looking at Geoff, "looks like one of us is out of here."

Geoff looked at Trent, and let out a sigh.

"Oh well," he muttered, "fifth place out of eighteen isn't that bad."

Both boys opened their chest at the same time….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inside Trent's chest was the latest edition of Gentleman's quarterly.

Inside Geoff's was a burnt marshmallow.

"Well Geoff, looks like your time on the island has come to an end," Chris announced, "but if it helps, not everyone can be in the final four. Now get out of here before I arrest you for trespassing on set!"

"Sorry Geoff," Trent frowned.

"It's alright," Geoff smiled, "I'm sure one of you guys can win. At least I can see Gwen now, right? Well, I'll catch you all later!"

CONFESSIONAL: Trent

"Damn- THIS close to eliminating Katie!"

(End)

"Seriously Geoff, I wasn't kidding," Chris persisted, "suing you would really help the budget since you aren't a contestant anymore. You better run for the dock of shame."

"Bye guys!" Geoff shouted as he took off for the docks, "I'll see you all after the show! Party on, and be excellent to each other!"

"I can sue you for quoting Bill and Ted's excellent Adventure too!" Chris shouted, "Well… that's more of a studio thing, but whatever. Now that Geoff's gone, it's down to the final four! Tune in next time to see who gets the boot on:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(A/N: Somehow, my downloader went from fifty percent to completely done in the time it took to write this. I guess the downloading screen must have froze up- well, whatever. I'll try to update soon! Have a good weekend! =D)


	16. Episode 16

"Last time on Camp TV:

Still angry over Bridgette's elimination, Justin played some mind games with Katie with the help of moi. The next day, I sent the campers on a treasure hunt- but there was a catch. Inside one of the treasure chests was a burnt marshmallow that would lead to instant elimination. Trent snuck into a bear den, Lindsay swam with a shark, Justin had a rematch with Bigfoot, Geoff drank hot sauce, and Katie took a walk through the woods. Each of the campers found their keys, and four of them won FABULOUS prizes. Geoff, on the other hand, came up empty handed, and was sent down the dock of shame. We're down to the final four-Lindsay, Katie, Justin and Trent. But someone's leaving tonight, and only three campers will remain. Find out who's one step closer to winning the prize money in:

CAMP!

T!  
>V!"<p>

(Intro)

"Guys, wake up," Chris called.

"Wha?" Trent said, bolting upright, "What's the- GAHHHH! WHERE ARE WE?"

Trent looked around, seeing he was in the chamber of some sort of cave. Justin was still sleeping nearby, but Chris was nowhere to be seen.

"Chris?" Trent asked, "Where are you?"

"The walkie-talkie you're sitting on, idiot," Chris answered.

"Oh," Trent said, "wait, how'd you know I was sitting on it if you're not in the cave with us?"

"I might not be in the cave, but I'm in the control room. I can see EVERYTHING. Now, could you wake-up Justin while I get Katie and Lindsay up? 'Kay, bye!"

"Wait, Chris!" Trent protested, but the walkie-talkie went to static.

Trent sighed.

"Justin, wake up!" Trent called.

"The only reason you should be waking me up right now is if you're on fire and I'm the only one who can put you out," Justin hissed.

"Um, I'm not on fire," Trent told him, "but we are sort of stuck in a cave."

"Well then let me- WHAT?"

After Chris had woken up Katie and Lindsay, he explained the challenge to everyone.

"Okay, here's how it works," Chris said, "remember boney island from your third challenge? Those of you who are observant might remember seeing a cave there. Well, I had a few interns drug you and move you down into the lowest reaches of the cave."

"What?" Katie demanded, "You can't DRUG us!"

"Courtney?" Chris asked.

All of a sudden, a girl's voice came over the radio.

"If you look into section eight, paragraph three of your contracts, you'll see that un-consented use of medical supplements is legal for challenge-related purposes."

"Thank you, Courtney," Chris said, coming back onto the radio, "now; what y'all have to do is simple. Escape the cave, build a raft, and sail back here. I already split you into groups, boys against girls. The first group to get back here and inside the mess hall wins immunity. Final four you guys- now is NOT the time to screw things up for yourself."

"Shouldn't we get flashlights so we can see a bit better?" Trent.

"Uh…. No. Wouldn't be good television that way. Speaking of television, this is a half hour show, so you better hurry the hell up!"

"Alright," Katie said, "since we can barely see, how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Ohh!" Lindsay said, "what if we start a fire to help us see?"

"Great, a fire," Katie said, "but what are we going to start it WITH?"

"Uh," Lindsay said, "well, people usually make fire with wood, don't they?"

"Yes," Katie growled, now getting annoyed, "but we're in the middle of a cave with no wood nearby."

"So then let's leave the cave and go get some wood!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Okay," Trent reasoned, "we should take care of the vision problem first. Since we don't have any wood to make a fire, what should we do?"

"Wait," Justin interrupted, "if you can find some straw or dead grass lying around the cave, we can use flint stones to make a spark and set it on fire."

"Hey," Trent grinned, "nice thinking. You find flint, I'll make a pile of whatever I can find."

Minutes later, Trent had a small stake of roots and dead grass. Justin had also managed to find two flint stones.

"Alright," Justin shrugged, "let's see if this works."

Sure enough, they had a flame burning a few moments later. The entire chamber was lit up- and the two realized that the only way out was a hole directly above them, about a dozen feet in the air.

"Great," Justin groaned, "we better get out of here before the flame dies down, or we'll definitely end up hurting ourselves."

"Okay," Trent said, "give me a boost. I'll try to climb out of here, then help you up."

Katie, in the meantime, was trying to dig her way out of the cave. She was frantically tossing rocks aside, and digging at the ground.

"-so then my mom was all like, Lindsay, did you remember to let Pluto back inside the house? So I said, oh my gosh, he's still outside! And when I went out to go check on him-"

THUNK!

Katie had thrown a rock straight at Lindsay's head, knocking the blonde out.

"Finally," Katie smiled, "some quiet."

Katie continued digging away, but finally realized she was getting nowhere.

"Damn it!" she shouted, flinging a stone across the room. The stone hit the wall across from her and made a clunky sort of sound. It took Katie less than two seconds to realize that the wall was hollow.

"Lindsay!" Katie exclaimed, running over to the wall, "Help me m- oh, DAMN IT!"

Trent and Justin eventually made it out of the starting cavern, only to find themselves in a slightly larger one. Except there was actually light in this one, so they could see somewhat better.

"I don't see any exits," Justin muttered.

"Wait," Trent said, pointing to a large rock leaning against the wall, "help me move that."

The two managed to shove the boulder aside, revealing a small passage way.

"After you," Trent said.

Justin shrugged, then went inside.

After a while, Katie had managed to break down the thin layer of rock, revealing another chamber. Katie suspected that it hadn't been a natural part of the cave, but something placed there by Chris.

"Wha- what happened?"

Katie turned around to see Lindsay waking up.

"Oh, uh, a rock fell down and hit you while you were digging," Katie said hastily, "but I found a way out, come on!"

After a few hours, both teams managed to escape the caves- but they were now stuck in the middle of the woods.

"Hey boys," Katie smiled, "nice to see you guys agai-"

"Cut the bull shit," Justin snapped, "we know you eliminated Bridgette, LeShawna, Gwen, Duncan, Sadie, and Harold. Actually, we don't care about Harold. But we know what you've been doing!"

"Katie!" Lindsay exclaimed, "Is that true?"

"Oh, whatever," Katie scoffed, "like there's anything you guys can do about it if I have immunity tonight."

All of a sudden, Chris' voice came on Trent's radio.

"Guys, great drama and all," the host said, "but uh, you might want to build your boats and get out of there. The forest is sort of on fire, and I don't think you'll have fun burning to death."

"You heard him Lindsay," Katie smirked, "let's go!"

"He's bluffing," Justin snapped, "listen Lindsay, throw the challenge and we'll all vote off Katie tonight."

"Uh, I don't think he's bluffing," Trent groaned, pointing to the horizon. Indeed, smoke was rising above trees, indicating a large fire.

"Oh come on," Chris laughed, "do you really think I would bluff about something like this?"

"Okay, drugging us is one thing," Trent said, "but setting a FOREST on fire?"

"Courtney?" Chris asked.

"Completely legal," a girl said over the radio, "but you guys really should get started."

"I don't know about you, but I'm building that boat!" Trent exclaimed.

"We'll deal with you later," Justin threatened Katie, "you'll get yours."

The four players ran through the woods, the fire burning brightly behind them. The eventually reached the beach, where logs, rope, and sticks were waiting for them.

"Build!" Trent told Justin, "Hurry!"

Everyone scrambled to make rafts, but Justin and Trent finished first.

"See you at the elimination ceremony!" Justin called to Katie.

Katie and Lindsay finished their rafts and were in the water a moment later.

I need something heavy to throw at them, Katie thought, which sucks, because there isn't anything else on the boat-

A second later, Katie picked up Lindsay, and threw her at the guy's boat.

"AHHHHHHHHHH-" Lindsay cried.

Trent and Justin looked up, and their jaws dropped.

"CRAA-"

SMASH!

The boy's boat was left in pieces, and Katie gleefully sailed past and made her way into the mess hall.

"Looks like Katie and Lindsay have immunity!" Chris announced, "Justin or Trent is going home!"

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"Whew, okay, I'm still in this."

(End)

CONFESSIONAL: Lindsay

"I can't believe Katie would do something like that! You know what? Taylor asked me to win for him, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

(End)

At the elimination ceremony, Chris had a plate with only one marshmallow on it.

"Trent or Justin," Chris mused, "Justin or Trent. One of you is getting sent home tonight, after making it all the way to the final four. Yes, it's been a long journey so far, but it ends here for one of you. The first and only marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Trent."

"Sorry, bro," Trent sighed.

"Whatever," Justin shrugged, "at least I don't have to be in this hell hole anymore. And Trent, if you let Katie into the final two, I'll kick your ass."

"Don't worry, man, she won't," Trent smiled, "take it easy."

The two fist bumped, and then Justin walked down to the boat of losers.

"Well well," Chris smiled, "three contestants left. Who will make it to the final two? What challenge do I have for the three finalists? Tune in next time to find out on an all new:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(A/N: Looks like we're down to the final four episodes, not including this one. I'll probably update tonight or tomorrow. Well, hope you enjoyed!)


	17. Episode 17

"Last time on Camp TV:

The four campers woke up, only to find that they had been locked away in a cave. Their challenge was to escape, and make their way back to the island. The got out of the cave, barely dodged a forest fire courtesy of moi, and built rafts to sail back here. Even though Katie's cover was officially blown by Justin and Trent, she managed to save herself by winning immunity. At the end of the night, it was Justin, the island's pretty boy, who was sent home. Tonight's episode will finally decide the final two. Tune in to see who makes the cut on:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(Intro)

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"Final three. I always knew I'd make it this far thought- I mean, come on. I have everything it takes to be a REAL star. I'm hot, willing to sell out all of my friendships and conform to Hollywood, and I have virtually no soul! I'm practically Megan Fox already!" (A/N: Megan Fox= Bad.)

(End)

For the semifinal challenge, Chris set up three podiums on the stage, which the contestants stood behind. Also set up one the stage was a wheel with all of the former contestant's faces on it.

"Okay kids," Chris smirked, "for the second to last challenge, we had the ousted campers all write dares for you to perform."

"That's it?" Katie laughed, "A bunch of stupid dares? What, are we back in grade school? Are we gonna play spin the bottle next?"

"I don't know," Chris smiled, "you should see some of these. They're pretty screwed up. Here's how it'll work. I call your name, and spin the wheel over there. Say it landed on Geoff- I would pull out one of Geoff's dares, and you would have to perform it. Here's the catch- if you refuse just ONE dare, you're automatically disqualified from the game, and you'll be leaving the island tonight. SO, any volunteers to go first?"

"Lindsay will do it," Katie called.

"What?" Lindsay asked, "Do what?"

Chris spun the wheel, and it landed on Ezekiel.

"Okay," Chris said, reading a card, "Lindsay, looks like you have to… dress up like a duck and do the electric slide? What the hell kind of dare is this? Well, you gonna do it or what?"

"Okay," Lindsay shrugged, "I'll do it, I guess."

After Lindsay had done her dare, it was Trent's turn, and the wheel landed on Gwen.

"Okay, Gwen says that you have to shock yourself with a car battery."

"Uh," Trent thought, "it IS for the win. I'll do it."

After Trent was Katie.

"Okay," Chris smiled, "let's spin the magical wheel of wonders, shall we?"

The wheel landed on Duncan.

"Of course," Katie scoffed, "I doubt he could have come up with anything that bad, though."

"Actually, Duncan's dare is to take an acid bath," Chris smiled.

"Woah woah, what?" Katie asked.

CONFESSIONAL: Trent

"Can someone say, 'Karma'?"

(End)

Katie stood over the acid bath, shaking visibly.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't legal," she groaned.

"I'm pretty sure you signed a contract," Chris snapped, "now get in or go home."

Katie took a deep breath, and dove into the acid.

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

(Visible burn marks all over body)

"Duncan, so help me god, I'm going to get you."

(End)

"And now we're back to Lindsay," Chris announced, spinning the wheel again.

This time, the wheel landed on Cody.

"Go hug a grizzly bear," Chris read, "well Lindsay?"

Minutes later, Lindsay made her way into the bear cave, where she saw a small cub.

"Aww, hey there little guy!" Lindsay cooed, "Can I have a hug?"

Sadly for her, Lindsay did not notice the mother bear creeping up from behind her.

When Lindsay returned to the stage, she was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Lindsay's still in," Chris nodded, "but we'll see about Trent, eh?"

Trent's next dare was from Beth, and it was to let Chris taze him.

"I'll-" Trent began, but Chris had already zapped him.

While Trent was twitching on the ground, Chris spun the wheel for Katie- which landed on Duncan again.

"Oh come on!" Katie protested.

"Duncan's second dare is to set your hair on fire," Chris smiled, "you in?"

"Whatever," Katie shuddered, "let's just get this over with."

Chris held out a lighter to Katie's head. As soon as her hair was ablaze, Katie shrieked, and ran out to the beach, where she dove into the water.

"Okay, Lindsay," Chris announced, "Owen's dare is to go five minutes without eating anything."

"That's easy," Lindsay smiled, "I'm on a diet anyway."

When the five minutes were up, Chris spun the wheel again, which landed on Justin.

"Trent," Chris smiled, "let's see what your best bro has in store for you, huh? Let me see… the cards says, 'Light all of Katie's things on fire, then roast marshmallows over the flames.'"

CONFESSIONAL: Trent

"Dude, if you're watching this, thanks! Even if Katie HAD gotten that dare, she would have had to burn her things. Either way, win for me, lose for her."

(End)

When Katie got back from the beach (she had managed to save a bit of her hair, although it was still burnt up), she noticed a small bonfire by the stage.

"Nice," Katie laughed to herself, "wonder who the loser is?"

But when she approached the flame, she noticed that it was HER things that were burning.

"NO!" she shrieked, lunging into the flame. She managed to grab a briefcase and a handful of clothes, but also set everything she was wearing on fire. Once again, Katie was sent shrieking to the water as Trent and Chris nearly died of laughter.

"Props to Justin for thinking that one up," Chris laughed, "KATIE! COME BACK! YOUR TURN!"

After a while, Katie returned to the stage. Her clothes, and hair were charred up, and there were evident burn marks on her body.

"Wow," Chris laughed, "you look-"

"Just. Spin. The. Damn. Wheel." Katie growled.

Chris spun the wheel, and it landed on Duncan again.

"GAH!" Katie shrieked, "THIS IS RIGGED!"

"Oh yeah?" Chris challenged, "You ain't got any proof! Present me an impartial witness, solid evidence, and a good lawyer, and maybe we'll talk! Until then, you do Duncan's dare!"

Angrily, Chris pulled out Duncan's card.

"Okay," he said, "this requires you to wash a helicopter."

Katie let out a laugh.

"That's it?" she smirked.

"While its flying," Chris continued, "and you can't use ANY safety gear."

It took Katie all of about three seconds to fall off of the helicopter, and through the mess hall roof. Somehow, she landed right on the stove where Chef was about to start cooking, and- wait for it- was set on fire. Again the process of shrieking and diving into the water began.

Trent and Lindsay both completed their next dares with ease. Lindsay had to drink two gallons of milk in half an hour, (Sadie's Dare), and Trent had to put salt in his eyes.

"Never put salt in your eyes," Chris had laughed. (A/N: Anyone understand THAT reference? No, didn't think so.)

Then it was Duncan's dare for Katie yet again, except this time it was to stick her head into a hornet's nest.

"At least there's no fire," Katie groaned.

"You'll wish there was," Chris smirked.

Katie managed the dare, although her head had swollen to about the size of a watermelon.

"Okay Lindsay," Chris read, "your next dare is from Duncan, and its to hit Katie in the kneecap with a crowbar."

"Ohh! I can do that!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Chris handed Lindsay a crowbar, and the blonde approached Katie.

"Wait," Katie protested, "I can take you to the final tw-"

SMACK!

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Katie shrieked.

CONFESSIONAL: Trent

"Although I don't approve of hitting a girl, I really wish I had gotten that dare."

(End)

"Trent," Chris announced, "your dare isn't so bad. You have to lock yourself in the boy's cabin, where I'll set off a canister of laughing gas. You just have to stay in there for two minutes- you can thank Tyler for that dare."

Trent shrugged, and went inside the boys cabin. He completed the challenge with no issues.

"Katie," Chris said, "your next dare is from Duncan. Again. This time, you have to eat an electric eel while its still alive."

After Katie had completed her dare, it was Lindsay's turn. DJ dared her to jump off of the cliff.

"Easy," Lindsay smiled.

Trent's dare was from Geoff, and it was to drink three cups of hot sauce.

Finally, it was Katie's dare again.

But as Chris spun the wheel, Katie interrupted him.

"Forget it, McLean!" she shouted, "I'm not doing another one of Duncan's dares!"

"Actually, it's from Justin," Chris told her.

"Oh," Katie sighed, "then continue."

"Justin's dare is… to meet up with everyone you've had a hand in eliminating face-to-face."

"Wait," Katie said, "you want me to meet up with all of the super pissed off people I've eliminated?"

"Yup," Chris said, "they're already in the mess hall! Come look!"

Chris brought Katie to the mess hall window, and she peered inside. It wasn't a pretty sight. Harold, Gwen, LeShawna, Sadie, Tyler, Duncan, and Bridgette were outfitted with stereotypical angry mob gear- torches and pitchforks.

"Well?" Chris asked, "You wanna do it?"

"Uh," Katie thought.

"There she is!" Harold exclaimed, "Gosh!"

The crowd behind Harold began to move to the mess hall door.

"You only have two ways to end this," Chris told her, one hand pointing to the mess hall, the other pointing to the boat of losers.

Katie watched the door creak open, and let out a shriek.

"Forget it!" She shouted, jumping on to the boat of losers, "I'm out of here! I don't need your stupid money, anyway! I'll get more from suing you! Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do! I'll sue you, I'll take ALL of your money! You and everyone else on this stupid island!"

Trent and Lindsay arrived on the scene, and were watching Katie with amused expressions on their faces.

"SAY GOODBYE TO FAME, CHRIS!" Katie shouted, "I'LL GET YOU-"

Katie stopped shouting when she heard a growl from behind her.

"That's not a bear," Katie said, turning around to see- of course- a bear.

The remaining two contestants, as well as the angry mob, watched the boat pull away, listening to Katie's screams.

"Music to my ears," Duncan sighed happily.

"I want a tape of this episode after this show is over," Trent smirked.

"Well, well," Chris smiled, "Trent and Lindsay. With Katie gone, you guys are the final two."

"Hey!" Lindsay exclaimed, "We are, aren't we?"

"Yep," Tyler told Lindsay, "you got this, babe."

"Are you going to stay here with me?" Lindsay asked Tyler.

"We can't," Tyler sighed, "we have to get back to Playas de Losers for the recap episode."

(A/N: You're welcome for the spoiler.)

"Aww," Lindsay whined, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Tyler smiled.

Just as the two were about to kiss, Chris got between them and shoved the two to the ground.

"Trent and Lindsay!" the host exclaimed, "Our two finalists! After a long, gruesome season, these two souls have managed to survive for a chance to win a hundred thousand dollars. Unfortunately, since some bone-headed jock gave away the face that the next episode is a recap, I might as well tell you what's going down. Next episode, we're heading to Playas de Losers- the island resort where all of you failures have been staying. We'll interview the former campers, look back on the show, and make predictions on whose going to win. Then it'll be the moment you've all been waiting for- the finale! Tune in next time for another new episode of:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

Just before the episode ended, one final scream from Katie echoed across the island.

"I'LL SUEEE YOU GUYSSSSSSSSSS!"

(A/N: Well, what do you think? Not really one of my favorites, but I'm fond of Katie's exit. I'm not sure when the next episode comes out- I was considering updating the next chance I got, or I was thinking of saving all of the remaining episodes for the weekend. Well, whatever- I'll figure it out. Hope you enjoyed!)


	18. Episode 18

(A/N: So we switched classes today… I only changed one class, Journalism was swapped out for math. I. HATE. MATH. Plus, I got the worst teacher in the entire school. He's one of those teachers where he'll ask you a question, and even if you get it right, you're wrong. And I think he was getting a little annoyed with all of my David Bowie and Chris Isaak references, because I got detention for the first time ever. It isn't my fault he has no taste in music! Sigh… well, I'll get to the chapter.)

"Last time on Camp TV:

I had the fifteen former contestants write up a bunch of twisted dares for the three remaining campers. Katie got hit with Duncan's dares, two of which got her set on fire. A dare from Justin also managed to set Katie ablaze. While Trent and Lindsay managed to endure torture after torture, a final dare from Justin made Katie leave voluntarily, without even attempting the dare. For tonight's episode, we'll be visiting the former contestants and getting their opinions on the final two. This is the last episode before the finale, folks. Tune in to see… well, tune in to see

PLAYA!

DE!

LOSERS!"

(Intro)

The how began to an unfamiliar sight- Chris was standing in front of an island that looked fit to be a five star resort.

"Welcome to Playa de Losers, the island where the ousted competitors have been spending their time!" Chris announced, "Since it's down to only two people, we figure now would be the perfect time for a recap episode! We're going to interview all of the ousted competitors- well, the ones that matter, anyway. In other words, not Harold. So, join me for a special edition of CAMP TV!"

The first two people Chris decided to interview were Geoff and Gwen.

"Hey guys," Chris greeted, "how are you two doing?"

"Great, dude," Geoff grinned, "it's awesome here! Woo! We party all night, chill all day, and occasionally have a ping pong tournament."

"Uh, 'kay," Chris continued, "how about you, Gwen?"

"Well," Gwen shrugged, "good, I guess. I'm glad I get to be with Geoff again, but I'm still a little angry at Katie for getting me sent home."

"Understandable," Chris nodded, "I'm assuming you watched the most recent episode?"

"Of course I did," Gwen grinned, "it made my entire summer."

"Are you upset Katie didn't get any of your dares?" Chris asked.

"No," Gwen said, "I toned mine down a little, in hopes that Trent and Lindsay would get them and be able to move on."

"Dude," Chris told her, "you had Trent shock himself with a car battery!"

"Okay, THAT one was for Katie," Gwen admitted.

"Now, Geoff, one more question," Chris asked, "how do you feel about making it as far as you did and getting eliminated by chance?"

"It's cool, dude," Geoff smiled, "I didn't think I would win, anyway. I just wanted to see how far I would make it."

"Okay," Chris said, "next up, looks like we'll be interviewing DJ."

When Chris found DJ, he was locked away in his room.

"DJ?" Chris called, knocking on the door.

"CHRIS?" DJ shouted, "NO! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT SHOW OF YOURS!"

"Whatevs," Chris sighed, "then we'll have no choice but to move on to Duncan."

Chris found Duncan behind the snack bar, carving something with his knife.

"So, Duncan," Chris asked, "how's it feel to see Katie go down?"

"Awesome," Duncan said, not looking up.

"Ohh," Chris teased, "still feeling a bit annoyed about getting booted off before the merge?"

"Shut it, McLean," Duncan snapped, "I don't need to make it to the merge to know that I'm better than all of these losers."

"Whatever Duncan," Chris smirked, "now let mes see, who should I interview-"

"How about me?" Ezekiel smirked, pushing Duncan aside, "Don't you want to know about my plans?"

"Actually," Chris said, "I told the viewers that we would only be interviewing the contestants that mattered. You just aren't one of them. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go interview Sadie."

"But she got voted off before I did!" Ezekiel protested, "so she shouldn't matter either!"

"Well, she was the first REAL person to get voted off because of Katie, the antagonist," Chris responded, "so she kind of does."

"But-" Ezekiel protested.

"Moving on to Sadie!" Chris said, shoving Ezekiel aside.

"Why are you acting like it's a great thing Katie had me eliminated?" Sadie demanded.

"Because it is," Chris protested, "I'm not sure you understand what it takes for a show like this to be successful. Mainly, drama."

"So you're not at ALL sorry to anyone who's been screwed over by Katie?" Sadie asked.

"Not at all," Chris shrugged, "your faults for being losers."

"Okay," Chris said, with a large bruise on his cheek, "I decided to interview LeShawna next."

"Hey suga'," LeShawna greeted, "'sup?"

"I'm here to interview you for the recap special," Chris shrugged, "so, what would you say about your time on the island?"

"It was okay," LeShawna shrugged.

"How do you feel about getting sent home by Katie?" Chris asked.

"Meh," LeShawna shrugged, "you do what you gotta do. Besides, I'd rather chill here any day."

"Chris!" Eva called, "My tur-"

Chris sighed, then pulled out a megaphone.

"I am going to say it so everyone can hear," Chris announced, "only campers that mattered will be interviewed here. Eva, Harold, Ezekiel, Owen, and Beth, none of you matter right now."

"WHAT?" Eva demanded, "How can you say we don't matter?"

"Do you want me to show you cast popularity charts?" Chris asked, "You haven't a single fan. Neither does Beth, Harold, or Ezekiel. And Owen only has like, one."

Eva opened up her mouth to say something, but Chris shoved her aside.

"Next up we have Cody!"

"Terrible!" Cody groaned, "It was the worst experience of my life! I was getting mauled by a bear every three seconds!"

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't the case," Chris said, "maybe every episode, but not every three seconds."

"I wasn't being literal!"

"Oh," Chris said, "well then. Any comments on your elimination?"

"I'm glad it happened," Cody shrugged, "like I said, wayyyy too many injuries."

"That's beautiful Cody," Chris commented, "but we're on a timed schedule, so uh, later."

The next interview was with Justin and Bridgette.

"Hey guys," Chris greeted, "wassup?"

"And here I thought I got rid of this guy," Justin frowned.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. How you two feeling?"

"Awesome," Bridgette smiled, "we get to hang here at this resort all day together!"

"And what about you Justin?" chris asked, "Feeling a bit sore? Or are you just happy to be with Bridgette?"

"You kidding?" Justin demanded, "I was so close! If Trent and I had won that challenge, I would be in the finals right now."

"But you didn't, and you're not," Chris pointed out.

"Yeah, I can see that," Justin snapped, rolling his eyes.

After seeing Bridgette's expression, he quickly added, "But it's great being here with you, babe."

Next, Chris interviewed Tyler.

"Tyler! How 'ya feeling, dude?"

"Woo!" Tyler cheered, "I feel great! My girl's in the finals, and sure to win the hundred thousand!"

"So-"

"WOO!"

"Um-"

"WOOOOO!"

"But-"

"WOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Whatever," Chris muttered, "time to interview Katie."

Chris knocked on the door of the Playa de Losers infirmary.

"Katie's in kind of a bad spot after last episode," Chris smiled, "let's go make fun of her, shall we?"

Chris swung open the door to the infirmary to reveal Katie wearing a full body-cast. Within seconds, Chris was doubled over laughing.

"Okay," Chris sighed, "we couldn't interview Katie since she can't really talk. So, I had each of the losers make a confessional predicting the winner. So, to cap off the episode, here we go:

CONFESSIONAL: Duncan

"Meh, I think Trent's got this one."

CONFESSIONAL: Eva

"Lindsay better win. TRENT VOTED ME OFF!"

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

(glares angrily at the camera)

CONFESSIONAL: Tyler

"Team Lindsay all the way!"

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

"Trent, I'm with you, bro."

CONFESSIONAL: Bridgette

"Actually, maybe Lindsay. She did prove she had some unseen talents, like in the dodgeball challenge."

CONFESSIONAL: Geoff

"Trent, dude! Bro's before-"

CONFESSIONAL: Gwen

"Lindsay, but only because she'll need all the support she can get."

CONFESSIONAL: LeShawna

"Trent- you know what it's like working with that girl?"

CONFESSIONAL: Harold

"Lindsay, gosh."

CONFESSIONAL: Owen

(eating a huge bowl of nachos)

CONFESSIONAL: Ezekiel

"Lindsay. Trent was on my team when I got voted out."

CONFESSIONAL: Beth

"I don't know, Trent did seem to do better in challenges."

CONFESSIONAL: Cody

"Trent, I guess."

CONFESSIONAL: DJ

"You sure it's safe in here?"

CONFESSIONAL: Sadie

"Hm, maybe Lindsay?"

(End)

"Well guys," Chris smiled, "that wraps up our short little episode for today. Now we're heading to the island to determine the victor- you know you have to watch the next episode of:

CAMP!

T!

V!"

(A/N: Oh, by the way… TRIPLE UPDATE! =D You're welcome. I just figured I'd finish this story now since I had all the chapters done. Well then, go on to the next chapter. You know you have to.)


	19. Episode 19

(A/N: And here's the moment you've all been waiting for! The final battle between Trent and Lindsay. Let's face it folks…. _There can be only one_.)

"Eighteen campers.

One by one, episode after episode, they all fell- except for two. Trent and Lindsay, the finalists of Camp TV. They managed to outlast, outwit, and… actually, due to legal issues, I can't really finish that sentence! These two competitors have gone through insane challenges, bear attacks, the scheming of Katie, and each other! Even though they only talked to each other like once, but…. Whatever. There can only be one winner, one person to take the prize. That'll be decided in the final challenge, one so insane, we went through thirty interns just testing it out!"

"JESUS CHRIST! GAH!" Tweek screamed as he ran past Chris, covered in scratches and blood.

"Uh, yeah," Chris laughed, "There's that. So begins the final battle:

TRENT!

VERSUS!

LINDSAY!

Find out who's gonna take home the gold on Camp TV!"

(Intro)

The morning of the finale, Trent and Lindsay received a rude awakening courtesy of Chris and a megaphone.

"WAKE UP, CAMPERS!" Chris shouted, "IT'S SHOW TIME!"

"Ugh," Trent groaned, exiting his cabin, "do you realize what time it is?"

"Three in the morning," Chris replied, "just the perfect time for a training montage."

"You're kidding, right?" Trent asked.

"No," Chris smiled, "I'm not."

"Hey guys," Lindsay yawned, emerging from her cabin, "what's up?"

"Training montage time," Chris told her, "so get into your outfits and let's do this thing!"

"Uh, outfits?" Trent asked.

Half an hour later, Trent discovered what Trent had meant. Lindsay was wearing a blue track suit and matching head band, and Trent was wearing almost exactly the same thing except black and without a headband.

"Okay," Chris smiled, "montage begins… NOW!"

The show then launched into a five minute training montage with "Gonna Fly Now" playing in the background.

Once the montage was over, the two contestants walked over to Chris, panting.

"Can we go back to bed now?" Lindsay asked.

"Uh," Chris thought, "no, sorry. It's four o'clock, and we're starting the challenge at noon."

"That means we have eight hours!" Trent protested.

"I know," Chris smirked, "but to make things easier, would either of you like some coffee?"

"Yes," Trent and Lindsay said at once.

Chris clapped his hands, and an intern appeared holding two cups of coffee.

"Thank you," Chris said, taking the cups. Trent and Lindsay reached out to take them, but Chris threw them on the ground.

"Should have seen that one coming," Trent muttered.

"Indeed you should have," Chris mocked, "now, go get yourselves something to eat at the mess hall."

When Trent and Lindsay walked into the mess hall, their jaws dropped. Instead of the usual rations, an entire buffet was laid out.

"No need to thank me," Chris said, appearing behind them.

"YOU Set this up?" Trent asked.

"Yeah," Chris said, "it was the least I could do after putting you through an entire summer of challenges. GO ahead guys, dig in. You earned it!"

Trent and Lindsay rushed towards the buffet. Without even grabbing a plate, Lindsay grabbed a chicken wing and took a bite.

"OW!" she cried.

"Wait a second," Trent muttered, "This food is all plastic!"

At that, Chris bursted into laughter.

"Wow," he cried, "I can't believe you were dumb enough to fall for that!"

Trent and Lindsay scowled, then walked out of the mess hall.

Finally, it was time for the big event. Chris had the interns set up two bleachers in front of the mess hall, where Trent and Lindsay were waiting.

"Okay guys," Chris said, "this is it. The final showdown. Just for this occasion, we've prepared a music video to the famous tune: _The Final Countdown_."

"NO!" Trent shouted, "No montages, no videos! Once was enough!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh," Chris grumbled, "then I guess we'll move on. Now, if you're not particularly observant, I'll take the time to point out the next to each of the bleachers is a banner with either one of your names on it. In a moment the former contestants will pile in and take a seat- that way, you'll get to see who's in your corner. So, without further ado, send in the losers!"

A bat pulled up to the dock, and one by one the losers all piled off. They each took a seat to indicate whose side they were on.

On Lindsay's bleacher was Eva, Tyler, Gwen, Harold, Ezekiel, DJ, Sadie, and Bridgette.

On Trent's side was Justin, Owen, Geoff, LeShawna, Katie, Duncan, Cody, and Beth.

"Well, that's that," Chris said, "now, Trent and Lindsay, I want you to each give a little speech to the campers. Talk about your time on the island, or why you should win. Heck, you can talk about kittens for all I care. Ladies first, Lindsay."

"Oh, um, okay," Lindsay thought, "well, I think I would e a good winner because I'm a really good friend to everyone I meet."

At that, Katie shouted something that was muffled by her body cast.

"Thanks Katie!" Lindsay smiled, "I told Tyler I would win, so I'll try for him. And besides, I was the prettiest contestant on the island!

"Uh, excuse me!" Justin scoffed.

"Interesting," Chris commented, "Trent, you're next."

"Okay," Trent said, "not much to say. I got here because I tried hard during the challenges, and made friends. I didn't use manipulation to get here, or lying. I played well through the whole season, and I plan to now. If I lose to Lindsay, then at least I can walk away with my pride."

"Yeah, but dude," Duncan said, "you would have lost to LINDSAY!"

After a moment, Trent added, "Well, maybe I wouldn't walk away with my pride, but at least I'll know I did the best I could."

"Okay," Chris said, "You both gave your speeches, so I'll explain how the challenge works. I set up a lethal obstacle course for you indicated by the starting line over there. You'll follow the path which will bring you to several challenges across the way. The first one will be to wrestle a bear. After you have done so, and WON, we'll hand you a torch. You'll run along with the torch until the next mini-challenge, which will be to build a twig statue of Harold, and then set it on fire."

"GOSH!"

"After that, you'll continue until you find the spike pit," Chris said, "which you'll have to jump across. Please don't miss the jump- an intern dying here and there is okay, but a dead contestant won't look so good for me. After clearing the spike pit, you just have to run to the top of the one thousand foot cliff. By the way, it won't be as easy as I just made it sound. After the spike pit, there's load of bloodthirsty animals, interns, and other assorted traps to stop you. Once you make it to the top of the cliff, the first person to jump off and land in the water below wins. I know we've done this a few times in the season, but jumping off the cliff is more of a full-circle symbolism sort of thing. Now, because I'm so nice, you can each pick out a helper for the challenge. Who's it gonna be?"

"Tyler," Lindsay called.

"Justin," Trent shrugged.

Justin and Trent walked down from the bleachers, and stood next to the two contestants.

"Okay," Chris said, pulling out a flare gun, "we ready?"

Chris shot the flare gun, and the four took off running.

Chris grinned evilly, then reloaded the flare gun and pointed it at the groun.

"Chris?" Gwen asked, "what are you doing?"

"Apparently none of you noticed that we poured gasoline all over the ground," Chris smirked.

Chris then fired the flare off at the ground. Instantly, a bright flame erupted,and began to spread down the path the contestants were taking.

"Dude, have you gone insane?" Cody asked.

"Hm," Chris thought, "good question. Now who wants to go watch those guys try to outrun fire?"

The losers all looked at each other, shrugged, then followed Chris.

"DUDE!" Justin cried, "We have trouble!"

Trent turned and saw a massive flame was following them.

"GAH!" Trent cried, "Run faster!"

Tyler and Lindsay had seen the flame too, and now the four were running at full sprint.

"Has Chris lost his mind?" Tyler shouted.

"Keep running!" Lindsay told Tyler.

Eventually, the four came to a fork in the path- but each path led to the same thing. A bear.

"We don't have time to wrestle a bear!" Lindsay said, "The fire is catching up!"

"Leave it to me, Lin," Tyler smirked, "I know a thing or two about wrestling bears."

Tyler took a step towards the bear, which knocked him out with a single punch.

"So much for that," Lindsay sighed.

Trent and Justin looked at each other and sighed.

"Rock paper scissors?" Trent asked.

"Righto," Justin agreed.

"Rock, paper, scissors and…." The both began.

"Paper!" Trent called.

"David Bowie!" Justin shouted.

"D… Davi- what?" Trent asked.

"Sorry bro, David Bowie beats everything," Justin shrugged, "you'll have to face the bear."

"Uh," Trent thought, "fine!"

Trent rushed over to the bear. Before it had a chance to do anything, he kicked it in the groin- just like a human would, it dropped to the ground and howled in pain.

"Let's go!" Trent said to Justin.

The two then took off running, leaving Lindsay behind. Luckily for her, the bear was still beating on Tyler.

"Sorry Tyler," she said, blowing a kiss. With that, she took off after Justin and Trent.

By the time they had all reached the second station, the fire was still closing in on them.

"'Bout time you got here," Chris said, handing Trent and Lindsay torches, "get building!"

"Okay, Justin, you do the building," Trent said.

"Got it," Justin nodded, then set to work.

Justin and Lindsay both finished building at the same time. Lindsay had a stick figure (get it, because it's made of twigs? Huh? Huh?), while Justin just had a pile.

"Justin, what the heck is that?" Chris demanded, "It looks like a pile of crap!"

"You said it was supposed to be Harold," Justin shrugged.

"Good point," Chris nodded.

With that, Trent and Lindsay both set their statues on fire, then continued running.

"Okay!" Lindsay cheered, "Now I just have to get to the cli- wait, what's that? TRENT!"

"WHAT?" Trent asked.

"What's that?" Lindsay asked, pointing to the distance.

"That's just a pack of wolves," Trent sighed, "nothing to be worr- AHHH! RUN FASTER!"

The three could not, however. They had used up most of their energy avoiding the fire, which was still burning strong.

"We're done," Trent groaned.

"Not yet," Just smiled, "listen, you keep going, I'll lure the wolves away."

"Really?" Trent asked, "Thanks, man."

"No problem," Justin replied, "but I think you owe me one."

With that, Justin broke off of the path, and ran towards the wolves.

"Looks like both players lost their helpers," Chris smiled, "things are about to get interesting."

Trent and Lindsay ran towards the cliff, still trying to avoid the fire. Out of nowhere, a bear charged at them.

"OH NO!" Lindsay shrieked.

Before the bear could do anything, a tranquilizer dart flew into its neck.

"THAT'S FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME THIS SEASON!" Cody shouted.

The two contestants turned, and saw Cody standing triumphantly with a tranquilizer gun.

"Thanks for the save, bro!" Trent called.

Cody gave the thumbs up, then turned to walk away. AS he did so, a spark from the fire landed on his pants, and he bursted into flames.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Cody screamed, running towards the docks.

Trent and Lindsay finally came to the spike pit.

"Oh no, I forgot all about this!" Trent exclaimed.

The fire was approaching quickly- the only way was to jump.

"Well, here goes nothing," Trent sighed.

Trent walked back a few steps, got a running start, then lunged for the other side. Trent barely made it across- but when he turned back, Lindsay was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed, "did she fall in?" But when he turned, he saw Lindsay had simply walked around the pit, and began running towards the cliff again.

"Damnit," he sighed, then took off.

The two had to avoid more wolves, hornets, various interns shooting at them with airsoft guns, and a guy with a chainsaw- but at last, they made it to the bottom of the cliff.

"Well," Trent said, looking at Lindsay, "may the best man win."

Then the two began their climb up.

Magically, Chris had somehow beaten the both of them to the top of the cliff.

"Looks like it's neck and neck, folks!" Chris announced, "Let's see who's gonna win it!"

Both players reached the edge of the cliff at the same time, and dove off.

"This is gonna be a close one!" Chris shouted, "Don't worry, I have a photographer at the beach ready to take a photo so we can be sure who won. Everyone down the cliff!"

By the time everyone had gotten to the beach (including Tyler and Justin, who were both covered in scratches and blood) Trent and Lindsay had already gotten out of the water.

"Who won?" Tyler asked.

"We'll see in a minute," Chris said, "intern!"

An intern came over to Chris, the handed him a photograph.

"And it looks like the winner is….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…THE WINNER OF CAMP TV IS TRENT!"

Everyone cheered, then went over to congratulate Trent.

"I WON!" Trent cheered, "YES!"

"Oh well," Tyler smiled, "you did your best, Lindsay."

Everyone continued to congratulate Trent, but Chris interrupted them.

"GUYS!" he shouted, "Quiet down!"

Everyone stopped cheering and looked at Chris.

"Trent," Chris said, "here's your check."

Chris handed Trent a comically oversized check, and the cheers began again.

"I wasn't finished!" Chris shouted.

"Just let us leave already!" Duncan shouted, "You gave Trent the money, so let's go!"

"Not quite yet," Chris smirked. Out of nowhere, the host pulled out a shiny metal briefcase.

"Chris?" Bridgette asked, "What's that?"

"Let's just say," Chris smirked, "I have a proposal to make."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	20. Episode 20

(A/N: Here it is, the final chapter of Camp TV. This chapter wasn't meant to be a huge thing- it was more meant to… well, you'll see. Hope you enjoy!)

Everyone looked at Chris expectantly.

"Well?" Duncan asked after a while, "what's your big proposal, then?"

"Simple," Chris smiled, "in this case, I have one million dollars, cash. IF Trent gives up the money he just won, I'll have an intern hide the case, and you will all get a chance to look for it. The person who finds it and brings it to the dock of shame first wins the money. What do you say, Trent?"

"No."

"Alright, sweet! Let's- wait, what?"

"I said, no," Trent scowled, "I didn't come all this way to give up my earnings for a CHANCE to win a million dollars. I'm out."

"You're… not going to do it?" Chris asked.

"No," Trent snapped, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to the mess hall for some food."

Everyone murmured agreement, then followed Trent to the mess hall.

"WAIT!" Chris called, "What if you don't have to give up the money, huh? Would you do it then?"

Trent thought it over a minute.

"Well," he said, "Yeah, I guess. What is there to lose?"

"Nothing," Chris smiled, "then it's settled! All eighteen of you will compete together once again, except this time, for a million dollars! You guys all go to the mess hall. While you eat, I'll have the interns hide this briefcase. In an hour, I'll call you guys back here, and we'll begin the hunt. Sound cool?"

"Alright," Trent said, "I don't see why not."

"Heh heh heh," Chris laughed, "excellent."

"What?" Trent asked.

"Uh, nothing," Chris said quickly, "you guys go eat. I'll take care of the case here."

When all of the campers were in the mess hall, Chris made his way to the production studio, where three interns were waiting for him.

He pointed at one of the interns.

"You," Chris ordered, "they've gone along with it. I need you to make sure the rest works out according to plan, alright?"

"You got it Chris!" the intern smiled.

"What about us?" one of the other interns asked.

"You guys just sit here and look pretty," Chris ordered, "Your time will come."

An hour later, true to his word, Chris gathered up all of the contestants.

"Okay," he said, "I hid the case somewhere around the island. First person to bring it back here wins."

Katie muttered something inaudible through her body cast.

"OH, right, Katie," Chris laughed, "unless someone wants to drive you around in a wheel chair, I don't think you'll be winning. But I'll move you over here near the dock so you get a good view of the action, m'kay?"

Katie managed to shout two words the Chris heard very clearly.

"Well then!" Chris spat, "Maybe I'll just feed you to the sharks, hm? Now everyone else, get going!"

In less than a second, the contestants all took off running.

"Gosh," Harold said, walking by the beach, "I wonder where-"

Out of nowhere, a shark leapt out of the water, and swallowed Harold whole.

(A/N: Yes, that just happened. I frigging HATE Harold.)

Meanwhile, Trent, Bridgette, Justin and Cody had formed a group.

"Okay, we'll work together to find it, and split the million," Cody said.

"Right," Bridgette agreed, "where do we start?"

"The bear cave," Justin said.

"Why do you think it's in there?" Bridgette asked.

"Because it has Chris written all over it," Justin sighed, "I'm telling you it'll be there. Let's go look- it couldn't hurt to check."

Meanwhile, Duncan had gathered a small group of people at the mess hall- Ezekiel, Beth, and Eva.

"Now listen guys," Duncan said, "we're all completely different people- but we have one thing in common. Can anyone guess what that thing is?"

"Um," Ezekiel said, "we're from Canada?"

"Other than that, you idiot!" Duncan snapped.

"We were all screwed out of the game and eliminated early!" Eva exclaimed.

"Exactly," Duncan smiled, "but we have an opportunity to change that. I say we sabotage everyone else and take the case."

"But I don't want to sabotage anyone else!" Beth cried.

"Well then," Duncan shrugged, "you'll be the one getting sabotaged."

Minutes later, Beth was tied to a chair in the mess hall.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Beth cried.

"Actually," Duncan shrugged, "I'm pretty sure we will. Eva, you lure other players here, where Ezekiel and I will jump them, tie them up, and throw them in here. Get it?"

"No problem," Eva smiled, "I'll do it."

"I'm telling you guys, it's on the roof of the mess hall!" Eva protested.

Eva had gotten LeShawna and Owen to follow her, with some difficulty. LeShawna, especially, was being distrustful.

"Oh come on," LeShawna said, "it wouldn't be that obvi-"

"YAHH!" Duncan and Ezekiel shouted, jumping out at the two. After a bit of struggling, LeShawna and Owen were tied up next to beth.

"Three down," Duncan smirked.

Meanwhile, Justin, Trent, Cody and Bridgette were standing outside the bear cave.

"Just go in, Cody," Justin sighed.

"NO!"

"Please?" Bridgette asked.

"NO!"

"Quit being a dick," Justin snapped, "you go in or the bear comes out. You may as well have a million dollar briefcase if you're going to get attacked.

"Fine," Cody sighed, "whatever."

But before he took a step forward, a bear ran out of the cave- in its hand was the briefcase.

"TOLD YOU!" Justin shouted.

Before Cody could reply, the bear grabbed him, threw him over his shoulder, and took off running.

"After that bear!" Trent cried.

Gwen and Geoff were walking through the woods when they saw a bear carrying Cody run past.

"Did I see what I think I just saw?" Gwen asked.

"Uh," Geoff responded, "I think so."

"After them!" Gwen shouted, charging after the bear.

Geoff went to follow her, but he was quickly jumped and overpowered by Duncan and Ezekiel.

"Sorry Geoff," Duncan smiled, "party's over."

While Geoff was being tied up, Lindsay and Tyler also joined in the great bear chase.

"HELP ME!" Cody cried.

"Give me that money, you stupid bear!" Tyler shouted.

"Shouldn't we be concerned about Cody?" Bridgette asked, "He's being taken by a bear!"

"And the bear has a million dollars!" Justin told her.

Duncan and Ezekiel were exiting the mess hall when they saw the bear.

"THAT BEAR HAS THE BRIEFCASE!" Duncan shouted, "AFTER IT!"

Duncan and Ezekiel took off after the bear- the nine players involved in the chase were getting ever so close to the dock of shame.

Speaking of dock of shame, Sadie was wandering nearby.

"Damnit," she groaned, "I'm going to lose for sure!"

"HELPPPPPPPPPP!"

That was when Sadie saw the mob of people- and a bear- heading towards her. In all of the confusion, she let out a screech and ran for the dock. Within two minutes, all of the players- including Katie, who was still waiting nearby- were in a dog pile on the dock.

"IT'S MY CASE!" Everyone shouted at once.

The bear however, stood up, and threw the case.

All of the campers watched as the case flew up into the air- and then was caught by an outstretched hand.

The hand belonged to a girl none of the campers had seen before. She was wearing a red top, and tan-green shorts along with a pair of sunglasses. She had long, raven colored hair, and a general vibe about her that intimidated a few of the campers.

All of a sudden, Chris appeared next to the girl, and she handed him the briefcase.

"Thanks Heather," Chris smiled.

"No problem," the girl replied, taking her sunglasses off.

"Noah, would you like to introduce yourself too?" Chris asked.

"Whatever," a boy said, appearing next to Chris, "I think you introduced me already."

"And let's not forget Izzy!" Chris smiled.

The campers turned to see the bear lift up its paws- and remove the bear mask. Underneath the mask was a red haired girl.

"HIYA GUYS!" the girl greeted, "My name's Izzy!"

"Uh, Chris?" Justin asked, "Uh, don't want to seem rude here, but uh, who gets the money?"

"No one," Chris smirked.

"WHAT?" The eleven campers demanded.

"There was never going to be a million dollar prize," Chris smiled, "I just wanted to introduce you to your new competition: Noah, Izzy, and Heather."

"New… competition?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah," Chris smiled, "again, the not reading of your contracts has left you out of the loop. Trent didn't agree for just a new challenge- the contract said that if the winner agrees to another challenge after the prize money has been awarded, I can pull any number of new or old contestants into another season."

CONFESSIONAL: Trent

"I hate my life I hate my life I hate my life-"

(End)

"Trent," Justin growled, "I'm gonna murder you."

"I deserve it," Trent agreed.

"You heard it folks!" chris announced, "Coming sometime around Thanksgiving-ish, we're bringing you an all new season of the smash-hit camp TV!

CAMP TV: BEYOND THE SET! We'll be taking the campers, new and old, to an abandoned film lot, where we'll participate in newer and deadlier movie themed challenges! This time, for a million dollar prize!"

CONFESSIONAL: Trent

"Damn it!"

CONFESSIONAL: Cody

"N- new season? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

CONFESSIONAL: Bridgette

"Huh. Maybe I can win this time!"

CONFESSIONAL: Sadie

I'm so glad I get a chance at redemption! This time, it'll be Katie who gets to leave early!"

CONFESSIONAL: Duncan and Ezekiel

Duncan: "New season, eh? No problem. With my new alliance, the Forsaken-

Ezekiel: "That's a really lame alliance name."

Duncan: "You think of better!"

Ezekiel: "Okay, how about the Nexus?"

Duncan: "You stole that from professional wrestling, didn't you?"

Ezekiel: "I did."

Duncan: "Works for me."

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

(glares at camera angrily)

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

"Damn it Trent! You are dead to me!"

CONFESSIONAL: Gwen

"Wait… that means… Geoff isn't competing? Oh, crap!" (rushes out of confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Tyler and Lindsay

Tyler: New season, baby! YEAH! This time, we'll BOTH make it to the final two!"

CONFESSIONAL: Izzy

"Boom boom!"

CONFESSIONAL: Noah

(Raises an eyebrow, then puts his hand over the camera lense)

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"IT all works perfect. Katie is guaranteed as public enemy number one, so she'll go down first. When everyone drops their guard, I'll swoop in and take over. Yeah, you think Katie was bad? You haven't seen ANYTHING yet."

(End)

"That's right," Chris smiled, "it may be all over at the island, but we're bringing a whole different kind of awesomeness with season two! The Totally Dramatic Action brand of awesome! So, get ready for the season premiere of:

CAMP TV:

BEYOND THE SET!"

(A/N: And so ends part one of the trilogy… Yes, it's official. I've decided to do two more of these :/. Not one hundred percent sure what I'm getting myself into here, but watevs. The first chapter of CTVBTS will be up Thanksgiving-ish as Chris so kindly put it. That means it could be before or after, even during. Expect December second as the very latest. Well, for right now, I think I'll start my next project: Justin as The Highlander! =D Well, hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Watch out for season two!... And my awesome re-write of the Highlander!)


End file.
